Next Generation: Family
by CarlieCullenBlack
Summary: Sequel to Next Generation-Together** Jake and Nessie are married now follow them on their journey as they take over the pack?  Will the Volturi exact revenge for the lost guard?  Will Em & Rose welcome a son or daughter? Continue the journey & find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any recognizable characters, SM does but I love to play with them.**

**Welcome back! If you haven't read Next Generation-Together yet please do or you may not follow everything that happens. Enjoy the ride!**

The flight back to Seattle was exhausting, so Jacob suggested we get a hotel nearby and drive back to La Push in the morning. I eagerly agreed, not quite ready for our honeymoon to be over yet.

"I've made reservations at a hotel not far from here. They have a steakhouse on the main floor. I thought we could grab a bite to eat before going to our room for the night," Jacob said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. We were standing in baggage claim waiting for our luggage to arrive.

"Umm, that sounds great honey. Did you call your dad and let him know we won't be home until tomorrow?" I asked as I tilted my head back to kiss his cheek. I leaned into him slightly so I could feel his hard chest against my back. I loved this man so much.

"Yea, he said that's fine and that everything is going well. He'll call the rest of the family and let them know also." Jacob answered.

I smiled up at him and let his strong arms hold me as he kissed my neck lightly. My eyes closed reflexively as I got lost in everything Jacob; his lips, his breath, his voice, his hard body, his wonderful woodsy scent.

"Let's go babe," Jacob said bringing me out of my bubble. I opened my eyes and saw our luggage coming around the carousel as Jacob dropped his arms and stepped over to collect it.

We caught a taxi to the hotel and after checking in and having our luggage sent to our room, we went grab something to eat at the restaurant. Thankfully there were only a few other people there so I didn't feel too out of place in my jeans and t-shirt.

After two wonderful weeks alone with Jacob I'd forgotten how frustrating it was to go out in public with him. I rolled my eyes as yet another woman walked by drooling over him and he was completely oblivious. When our waitress finally arrived I noticed her blouse was unbuttoned just a little too far as she leaned into Jake, pointing at the menu while she explained the specials. I could see exactly what she was doing and I was seething as she put her hand on his arm.

"I can't do this Jake!" I barked at him. I knew it was the long flight and this bimbo I was angry at and not Jake but I was tired and not in the mood to be diplomatic. They both looked at me in shock.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked worriedly.

"Jake she's practically shoving her breasts in your face and I know you don't notice but I do. Can we just get room service and spend the last night of our honeymoon in bed?" I sighed in exasperation. He laughed lightly and the waitress looked at me completely offended and angry.

"Of course sweetheart there is nothing I want more then to feed you while you lay naked in bed," he grinned mischievously at me before addressing the waitress.

"Obviously you've offended my wife, so why don't you button up your shirt and find someone else because I am definitely NOT interested." He stood up and pulled me to him kissing me passionately before taking my hand and leading me out of the restaurant. I couldn't help but grin at him as he looked down at me with his cocky Jacob smile that I loved.

"Thanks honey," I said quietly.

"Anything for you Nessie, you know that. I'm sorry I wasn't aware of what she was doing. I was just so focused on my beautiful wife and the things I wanted to do to her after supper," he flashed his sexy smile and everything melted away.

"It's just been a long day Jake, and you have no reason to be sorry. I am looking forward to you feeding me in bed though." I joked as we entered the elevator, trying to lighten the previous somber mood. As soon as the doors slid closed I was wrapped in Jacob's arms again while he kissed along my neck making me moan quietly.

The doors opened too soon and we made our way down the hall to our room. Jacob fumbled with the card key which made me giggle again. Apparently jet lag brings out the giggles in me because I couldn't stop, not even when he lifted me over the threshold and laid me on the bed kissing my neck and nibbling on my ear.

"What are you giggling about?" he said exasperatedly. I took a couple of deep breaths before I spoke trying to gain some composure and come up with an answer because I had no clue.

"I have no idea Jake but I can't stop." I giggled again. He growled softly and attacked my mouth with his taking all the giggles away. My body responded like it always did and I was completely lost in my husband.

I moved my hands from his hair to his chest to begin unbuttoning his shirt when his stomach growled ferociously. I giggled again and quickly covered my mouth with my hand trying to contain it. Jacob huffed slightly as he rolled his body off of mine and sat on the edge of the bed. I moved to my knees behind him and ran my fingers up and down his back.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. I'm just happy…and in love…and horny." I said kissing his neck and shoulders as I spoke. He relaxed under my touch and pulled me around to his lap.

"How about we eat first?" he asked kissing me softly. I smiled as my stomach growled its approval.

"Why don't you order and I'll go change into something more comfortable." I said seductively as I climbed off his lap letting my hand graze across his hard chest.

I opened my small suitcase and picked out one of Jacob's favorite pieces of lingerie and went to the bathroom. I started the shower and climbed in to wash the days travel grime off my body. I closed my eyes and let the warm water flow over me as I thought about Jake and our last two weeks together. A moan escaped my lips when I felt two huge hands run down my sides gently caressing my body. Before I could even open my eyes and acknowledge my husband his lips were crashing down on mine fervently. I let my arms wrap around his neck and pulled him closer feeling our bodies pressed tightly together.

"The food will be here in about twenty minutes and I thought maybe you'd need someone to wash your back," he smirked at me.

"Why of course Mr. Black you can wash my back and every other part of my body anytime you want." I smiled handing him the washcloth.

I loved the feeling of Jacob's fingers running through my hair as he washed and rinsed it for me. Our showers together were one of my favorite things we'd started doing on the honeymoon. While they were very sensual and arousing they were also very loving and tender, this is where we learned so much about each other's bodies. I heard a knock on the door as Jacob was drying me off. He wrapped me in the fluffy towel and threw the hotel robe on to answer the door.

I finished drying myself and slipped into the black starry baby doll nightie that Jake loved. I took one final look in the mirror before putting the hotel robe on and heading out to join my husband for dinner.

Jake had our meal spread out on the table and was waiting for me. We talked and ate and laughed until everything was gone. Jacob got up and walked over to the room service cart and lifted a silver lid to reveal a bowl of large, red strawberries. I instinctively licked my lips and got up and went to the bed where he was headed. Jake loved strawberries and I couldn't wait to see what he'd do with these.

I dropped my robe as I walked to the bed and the look on Jacob's face was priceless, desire, awe, lust, love, all were there. He set the bowl of strawberries on the night stand and came to wrap his arms around me. We kissed with such abandon and fervor that my head began to spin, everything was Jacob. Our bodies moved together perfectly with few words needing to be said. We'd learned so much about each other in the past two weeks that our love making was completely instinctual. We knew where and how to please each other and please each other we did, several times.

"I love you." I whispered as I curled into his body, sweaty and panting.

"Umm, I love you too Nessie," he breathed while trailing his fingers up and down my arm. I drifted off to sleep wrapped in everything Jacob.

**A/N Thanks to all of my faithful readers for encouraging me to finish this story. A special thanks to my awesome Beta Roslyn Grey (I've never had one before and she's awesome!). I'll try to set up a regular posting schedule and let you know when that happens. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any recognizable characters, SM does but I love to play with them.**

**Thanks to Roslyn Grey for taking time to beta this for me…you rock! Thanks to all of my faithful followers who are back for round two I hope you enjoy this. I'm hoping to update on Mondays and Fridays. Thanks!**

**(2)**

The drive back to Forks wasn't as long as I'd thought it would be. Jacob had awoken early this morning and couldn't wait to get on the road. He was so excited he could hardly sit still during breakfast and the drive home was even more comical. No matter how many times I asked he wouldn't tell me what had him so excited. He insisted it was just seeing the family again but I had a suspicious feeling there was more to it than that.

After asking him for the third time to stop bouncing his knee while he drove I reached over and placed my hand on his thigh. He looked over at me sheepishly as I rubbed small circles moving up and down his thigh.

"Too bad we won't have much privacy now," I said wistfully, sighing lightly as my fingers moved higher. Jacob groaned softly as he laid his hand over mine stopping my movements.

"I'm sure we'll find plenty of privacy," Jacob said looking over at me mischievously. I caught the glint in his eye and knew instantly he was hiding something from me. We were only about forty-five minutes from La Push and my mind began thinking of ways to make him spill his secrets before we got there.

I began slowly unbuttoning my shirt while speaking, "I think you have something you want to tell me. Don't you Jake?" I said in my most seductive voice. His eyes flashed to me and his breath hitched when he saw the top three buttons of my shirt undone. "A secret maybe," I whispered as I undid another button exposing the lace of my bra. He looked nervously back to the road and began stuttering.

"I don't know what you're talking about Nessie. I can't think of anything I want to tell you right now...except that you're beautiful and I love you," he said nervously. I ran my fingers over the edge of my shirt opening it a little more. His face began to flush slightly and I could tell his resolve was wavering. I reached over and ran my fingers lightly up his thigh again.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me why you're so excited to get home?" I breathed seductively as I leaned into him slightly, brushing my chest against his arm. The sound of his pounding heart put a smile on my lips which I slowly licked when he looked over at me again.

He pounded his hands on the steering wheel and let out a heavy sigh. "Nessie!" he groaned. He closed his eyes momentarily and inhaled deeply. "You are wicked you know that right?" he said shaking his head. "I do have a surprise for you when we get back to La Push but I'm not telling you what it is," he finished determinedly. "Okay," I smiled sadly, removing my hand from his thigh and beginning to button up my shirt.

He grinned wickedly at me as he reached over stopping my hands and pulling them into his lap. "I like the view," he said huskily as his eyes darted from the road to my chest several times. I could feel the heat in my cheeks as his eyes roamed over me. I seriously hoped we could find some alone time tonight.

We drove in silence while I thought about what my surprise could be and how he'd kept it a secret. "So how long do I have to wait for my surprise when we get home?" I asked curiously. He glanced over at me and smiled widely. "You don't. We aren't going straight back to La Push," he said as the car slowed and he turned off the highway onto a narrow gravel road. I looked over at him questioningly and he just smiled and kept his eyes on the road.

"You know you're my world right?" he asked. I nodded smiling. He'd always been my world and now he was my husband and I never thought I'd be this happy. He rubbed my knee gently grinning like the cat that just ate the canary.

"I have a very special wedding present for you Nessie." Jacob paused as he stopped the car at the bottom of a small hill. Turning to look at me he continued speaking, "All I've ever wanted since the day you were born is to give you the world and make you smile." He took my hands in his and held them tightly. "I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black. You've given me so much by not only becoming my wife, but by agreeing to stand by me as Alpha, and leader of the tribe. I want you to be truly happy here and I don't ever want you to regret being here." Jacob gazed into my eyes with such intensity I knew whatever he had for me was big and I began to get a little nervous. He grinned mischievously as he pulled a blindfold out of the glove box and leaned over to tie it around my head.

"Jacob is this really necessary?" I whined a little as my stomach tightened nervously. He laughed lightly. "Yes this is necessary. Just relax Nessie I promise you'll love this surprise," he finished, patted my knee gently and put the car in drive again.

"Now I want you to know that this is sort of a combined wedding present. The idea was mine but I couldn't have done it without the help of your family and the pack…even my dad helped." I could hear the hesitation in his voice and I laid my hand on his and squeezed to reassure him.

"I'm sure I'll love whatever it is you've all done for me," I replied excitedly. My mind swam with thoughts of what the surprise could be when the car slowed and stopped. I could feel my heart beginning to race as I heard Jake get out of the car and then open my door a few seconds later. He took my hand and helped me out of the car leading me slowly forward.

"Okay Nessie…" he untied the blindfold and I blinked several times letting my eyes adjust to the light. My breath hitched as I looked across the low valley surrounded by forest. My eyes were immediately drawn to a clearing where a large house stood along the forest edge. Tears pricked my eyes as Jacob slid his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, "What do you think of our new home?" I couldn't speak so I just squeezed his arms tighter to me and stared wide eyed at the view before me.

After a minute I turned in his arms and nodded my head slowly. "You Mr. Black are amazing. I can't believe you did this, thank you," I whispered stretching up to kiss his lips. He gladly obliged and lifted me up in his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist as I slid my hands into his hair and pulled him closer.

"I love you Jake," I said breathlessly a few minutes later pulling my lips from his. He grinned at me, "I love you too Nessie. Would you like to go down and see the house now?" I sighed lightly, "I'm torn…I really want to stay here and continue kissing you but I really want to go see our home." I looked into his dark eyes and kissed his lips softly once more before sliding down his body and standing in front of him.

"Can we run?" I asked hopefully. Our time in Greece had been wonderful but I missed running with Jake and feeling the wind against my face. He grinned widely, "Race ya?" he shouted taking off down the hill towards the house. I laughed lightly as I took off after him knowing I couldn't catch him but loving the chase anyway.

He was standing on the wrap around porch waiting for me as I slowed and took in the house; a huge country style log home with lots of large windows. "Jake…it's amazing," I breathed. He bound off the porch and took my hand. "Come on let me show you around," he said excitedly.

We stopped at the front door and he turned to look at me, "I haven't seen the finished product yet so this will be a surprise for both of us." He grinned happily as he swept me up into his arms and carried me into our home for the first time.

My mouth fell open as I took in the high ceilings and large, open rooms. Everything had already been decorated in rich earthy tones with splashes of color throughout. We walked through the large living room that could easily seat the whole pack , and then some. I stopped in shock when we entered the dining room and I saw four extra-large, pub style, native wood tables set in opposite L-shapes on either side of the room.

"There should be enough seating for the whole family," Jake whispered as he snaked his arms around my waist. "Amazing…" I said in awe as a single tear slid down my cheek. "Our pack…our family." I whispered more to myself then Jake. He squeezed me gently before taking my hand and leading me into the large kitchen.

"Oh Jake, I've never seen anything like this." I said in disbelief as I looked around the room. All the appliances were stainless steel and doubled; on either side of the deep, double basin sink were two large refrigerators and two large, upright freezers, the island in the center contained another deep, double basin sink and two dishwashers, while on the opposite side of the kitchen were two stoves and a double oven. The cabinets were plenteous and fully stocked. I walked slowly through the room running my hand along every surface, imagining cooking breakfast for the pack here. A long breakfast bar separated the kitchen from a small breakfast nook and sliding door.

I cocked an eyebrow at Jake when I reached the sliding door. He smiled and nodded for me to go outside. I stepped onto an enormous deck that looked out onto a small creek that separated our yard from the forest beyond. The view was breathtaking and a small sigh escaped my lips.

"What do you think?" Jake asked as he stepped up next to me and looked out into the forest. "I'm speechless…I've never seen anything so beautiful…or so large Jake." I giggled a little. "I figured since we're taking over the pack we should at least have a home that will accommodate all of us for meetings or whatever," he said nonchalantly.

"This is amazing Jake. I can't even begin to tell you how wonderful this is and how grateful I am but you didn't have to do all of this," I said motioning towards the deck and house. He smiled and hung his head for a minute before speaking. "I hadn't really planned anything this grand but you know how your family is…once I told them what I was thinking about they put the plans together and I couldn't deny that you'd love it," he finished bashfully.

"I just want you to be happy Nessie," he said pulling me into his arms and kissing me firmly. "You haven't even seen the rest of the house yet," Jake said pulling away from me and leading me back into the house.

"Everything you've seen so far is mostly for the pack. Follow me I have more to show you." We walked into the kitchen and took a small hallway off to the left where there was a laundry room and half bath. The hall ended at the far side of the living room where two large sliding doors led out to the deck that was off the kitchen. We continued across the room to another hall where he showed me an office, a half bath and a play room. The hall opened into a smaller version of the living room with a stone fireplace and a beautiful staircase. I looked around and back to Jake questioningly.

"Esme thought it would be nice for us to have our living area separate from the larger gathering areas that were meant for the pack. This way when the kids need to go to sleep they won't be disturbed by any company we may have." He smiled mischievously at me. I looked around and noticed the pictures hanging on the wall were of me and Jake through the years. A smile played on my lips as I looked at the pictures and remembered each one.

"What to go up and see the bedrooms?" Jake wagged his eyebrows at me. I couldn't help but laugh at his excitement. I nodded my head and followed him up the staircase. We walked slowly down the hall as he opened each door showing me four bedrooms and two full bathrooms. When we reached the end of the hall he stopped and waited for me to look at him before opening the door to our bedroom.

"Oh Jake…" I breathed. A king size log bed was situated against one wall opposite two floor to ceiling windows overlooking the creek and forest. The room was elegant yet comfortably appointed with a sitting area in front of a small stone fireplace. I could see a smirk on Jake's face as I walked toward the door next to the bed. I opened the door to find a huge bathroom with a large garden tub and stand up shower opposite a double vanity and floor length mirrors. He grinned wickedly as he stepped up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist kissing my neck gently.

"I was hoping you'd be up for a bath later after everyone leaves," he whispered in my ear. "Everyone?" I said questioningly. "Yea all of our family is downstairs waiting to see us," he said. I smiled, excited to see our family. I turned to leave when Jake stopped me and pulled me to him for one more kiss before leaving the room.

As we walked out of the bedroom Jake spoke again, "I wanted to tell you that we're not done with the tour yet but the rest can wait until later." I looked up at Jake confused by his words. "What do you mean?" I asked as we walked back down the hallway towards the stairs. When we reached the bottom he pointed out over the creek, "There are four small cabins in the woods on the other side of the creek for when we have company that needs to stay overnight." I looked up at him in awe and shook my head slightly.

"So in other words you built cabins for my family to stay in when they come to visit?" I confirmed. He shook his head in agreement, "Yea or anyone of the pack that may need a place to crash on occasion." I smiled up at him again and leaned my head on his arm. "Thank you Jake, you really are the best husband in the world," I said reverently.

We walked back into the main living room to find the whole pack and all of my family waiting anxiously for us. "Thank you all for this wonderful house. I can't tell you how amazed I am by all of this." I tried to keep the tears at bay but as I looked around at the faces of my family I couldn't help but cry tears of joy.

We spent the rest of the day catching up with our family and telling stories from our honeymoon. Since it was our first day back we decided to just order pizzas instead of trying to plan a meal for thirty. The gathering broke up slowly beginning with Sam, Emily and the kids followed by Embry, Sara, and the twins. Before long we were hugging the last of our family and standing on our front porch listening to the sounds of the forest.

"How was your first day back home?" Jake asked quietly as he rubbed small circles up and down my back. I leaned into him and sighed contentedly. "I can't believe all of this Jacob. I'm still overwhelmed by everything…but very happy," I finished in a whisper. We stood silently for a few more minutes before I spoke again.

"I was thinking I'd like to try out that new bed of ours," I said running my fingers slowly up his chest. Jacob let out a low growl and swept me off my feet carrying me up to our room. I giggled as he dropped me onto the bed and covered my body with his. "What exactly do you want to try on our new bed Mrs. Black?" he said huskily in my ear. My breath hitched as he began kissing my neck. "Everything," I breathed seductively as our hands roamed over each other's bodies eagerly.

**Don't forget to hit that little button below and tell me what you think. Reviews keep me writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

**(3)**

The early morning sun reflected softly through the large windows as I snuggled closer to Jake's warm body. His soft snoring let me know that he was still asleep and I smiled as I let my mind wander to last night. I couldn't help but lay my hand over his as I thought about the way he'd touched me and made love to me. I rubbed my thighs together lightly as the images replayed in my head.

I felt Jake stir behind me as his arm wrapped a little tighter around my waist and he pulled me closer to his body. My eyes drifted closed as I relished in the fact that we were in our own bedroom, in our own house, married with no distractions or interruptions. I sighed contentedly as Jake moved his hips closer to me and I felt what my thoughts had done to him. His breathing had become shallower and I could hear his heart rate increase as I pushed my hips back into him gently.

A low growl escaped his lips as he rolled me onto my back and crashed his lips into mine letting his hand run up and down my body. I was still surprised by how our lovemaking could be so sweet and slow one time and totally primal and needy the next. This would be one of those primal, needy mornings and I couldn't bring myself to be upset about that, I loved this man so much. By the time we were both sated the sun had crept higher in the sky and Jacob's stomach was protesting the late hour. I giggled as I placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and climbed out of bed.

"Any requests…breakfast or lunch?" I asked slipping my robe on and turning to leave the room. "Breakfast please," Jacob replied as he walked to the bathroom. I smiled as I looked back at his retreating form. Nothing could bring a smile to my face like seeing my Jake naked and covered in a thin layer of sweat. I quickly turned the door handle and left the room before my desire took my back to my husband and our bed.

I quickly found my way around the kitchen cabinets and started a pot of coffee before pulling ingredients out of the fridge for breakfast. Before long I was plating omelets and bacon to set on the table. When I turned back to the fridge to get out the juice Jake entered the kitchen in his boxers and wrapped me in his arms kissing my forehead. "Smells great Nessie, thank you for making breakfast," he whispered in my ear before kissing my neck.

"You're welcome love, thank you for taking care of my needs this morning," I grinned mischievously at him as he sat down at the breakfast bar. He smiled widely, "You don't ever have to thank me for that sweetheart. It's my favorite part of the job." I smacked his arm playfully as I took the seat next to him.

"Sam wants to get together today and go over what's been going on with the pack and what our plan is now that we're back. I was thinking I would talk to him about our idea for some kind of business the pack can run together," he hesitated looking at me for reassurance. "I think that's a wonderful idea. I'm sure Sam will have some great thoughts on it. Have you thought about when we'll have our first pack meeting here?" I asked curiously.

"I'll talk to Sam about that today too. I was thinking I would invite him and the family here today if you're up for it. It's okay if you'd rather not though, I'd understand," he finished raising a questioning eyebrow. "I think that's a great idea. I'd love to have some one on one time with Emily and I didn't get much of a chance to see the kids last night with everyone here. Why don't you invite them for supper tonight?" I smiled. Jacob nodded in agreement as we went back to our breakfast.

We spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon exploring the house and its furnishings. I was amazed at how perfect everything was; exactly like I would have chosen myself. There were tons of photographs of not just Jake and I but the pack and our families throughout the house. I hadn't noticed yesterday that everything in the main living room was related to the pack; all of the photographs and décor centered on the Quileute.

I was equally amazed with the cabins and their décor. The cabins were spread out far enough that the sensitive hearing of our family would not be an issue. Jake showed me the property lines and where the National forest started on one side and where the reservation land met ours on the other side. I couldn't believe how much land we had and wondered how he was able to secure such a perfect location. When I asked him about it he just smiled and said, 'it was meant to be'.

Sam and his family showed up late in the afternoon and I took them on the grand tour of the house. The kids loved the playroom and decided to skip the rest of the tour so they could enjoy the toys. Emily shared what the kids had been doing over the past few weeks, and how Sara and Embry were doing with the twins. Jacob and Sam grilled steaks while Emily and I prepared the rest of the meal and caught up on the latest news in our lives.

"That was excellent Nessie, thank you so much," Sam said as he pushed his plate away. "You are very welcome. I'm glad you could come over tonight. I know you and Jake have things to discuss and I think Emily and I are going to take the kids down to the creek for a little while after we clean up." I stood to clear plates before continuing, "Would either of you like coffee before you head into the office?" Jacob looked at Sam before answering, "No thanks sweetheart. I think we're going to pass on coffee tonight." They both stood up as Emily and I carried plates and dishes into the kitchen.

Jacob slid his arms around my waist and kissed my neck, "Supper was great Nessie." I noticed Sam kissing Emily out of the corner of my eye and smiled. "Thanks sweetie, you guys enjoy your talk," I said setting the plates in the sink and turning towards him. I slipped my arms around his neck and stretched up to kiss his soft lips. "I love you Mr. Black," I whispered as we pulled apart. "I love you Mrs. Black," he replied giving me one more chaste kiss before turning to lead Sam to the office. I couldn't help the contented sigh that escaped my lips as they walked out of the kitchen.

I heard Emily giggle and turned in time to see her shake her head before walking back to the dining room to collect the rest of the dishes. I turned back to the sink and began scraping plates and loading the dishwasher. Emily and I made quick work of the cleanup and gathered the kids for our walk to the creek.

**Jacob's POV**

Sam and I walked into my office and I motioned him to one of the leather wingback chairs across the room. I sat across from him and offered him a bottle of water from the small refrigerator next to me.

"I'm glad to see that Nessie is happy to be back here. I have to admit that I was a little concerned after the whirlwind of the battle and the wedding." Sam paused for a second before continuing, "I thought maybe she'd reconsider during the honeymoon and decide it was too much and want to leave." He frowned slightly before looking up at me and smiling.

"I have to admit, Sam, I was a little concerned too but she is so excited about being a part of the pack. We talked quite a bit while we were gone about the pack and our future here. One of the things we talked about I'd like to get your input on if you don't mind," I said. "Of course Jake, you know I want this transition to go smoothly so anything I can do I will," Sam replied.

"We're concerned about the packs financial stability. You know Alice made some good investments for me over the last few years so Nessie and I are set. I know things aren't that easy for everyone else though and since we've been back those differences have become more apparent." I paused as Sam's face hardened and a glint of animosity flashed in his eyes. I held my hand up in defense.

"Sam, hear me out please. I know how hard you work taking care of the pack and still trying to provide for your family. Most of our guys haven't been able to go to college because of their obligations here. I know a few have taken some online courses, but even with that there just aren't that many jobs here on the reservation. Even if there were good jobs here how many employers will give our guys extra time off when a threat comes into the area? None without a good excuse," I paused briefly waiting for Sam to respond. He nodded slightly but remained silent so I continued.

"We were thinking it would be a good idea to start some kind of small business that can benefit the reservation but also provide income for our guys and their families. I know the pack will be decreasing in size soon but we're all still family whether we're all phasing or not and I don't want that to change. We've tossed around a few ideas but I was hoping since you know the guys and their strengths better than I do maybe you could help narrow down the ideas. I'd like to discuss it with the pack and take a vote on what we do after that." This time I waited for Sam to respond. He sat quietly for a few minutes, the animosity gone from his eyes and a small smile playing on his lips.

"Tell me what ideas you've had so far?" He asked curiously. "Well, my first idea was a body shop since we only have one on the reservation and the owner is getting pretty old. We also discussed maybe some type of construction or home remodeling company. We didn't get much further than that…um…we got distracted," I finished with a smile. Sam laughed at the look on my face which must have been pretty goofy since I was thinking about what had distracted Nessie and me from this conversation.

"I like the body shop idea…why don't you give me a couple of days to think about it and talk to Emily. The guys are pretty open with her about what they want to do with their futures," Sam replied. I smiled and nodded as I noticed the change in his demeanor.

"So I take it we have some more serious issues to discuss?" I asked reading the look on his face. His mouth formed a thin line as he nodded. "We've had a couple of stray vamps come through the area in the past ten days. The Cullen's didn't recognize any of the scents and none of them stayed or have come back. We were assuming they were nomads just passing through but Edward called me two days ago…" Sam paused as I contemplated what he was saying.

"Apparently Alice had a vision that the Volturi are getting concerned about some of their guard not coming home. They are sending someone to find out what happened to them. She doesn't know when or who yet but she is watching out for it and I've started extra patrols just to be safe." Sam finished and waited patiently for me to absorb the impact of his words. I sighed heavily.

"Nessie and I haven't discussed exactly when we want to take over the pack but I think for now it would be wise for you to continue as Alpha. I'd like us to handle this situation together though. I think if we can present a united leadership to the pack the transition will be smooth once this ordeal is past us." I looked at Sam for confirmation that he felt the same and he nodded silently.

"What patrol would you like me to pick up?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. "I'll leave that up to you Jake. I brought you a patrol schedule so you could look it over and make any changes you feel necessary," he finished handing me a sheet of paper. I looked it over and smiled.

"Looks to me like you've got everything covered so if you don't mind I think I'll rotate for a while. I'd like the chance to run with each member of the pack and focus on getting to know how they work and what they think." I responded thoughtfully.

Sam stood up from his chair and I followed suit as he spoke, "I think that's a great idea Jake. It's good to have you back brother." Sam clapped me on the shoulder and smiled before heading to the door. "We'll get together regularly so don't worry too much about any of this and I'll get back with you soon about your business ideas," Sam finished as he walked into the hallway and headed for the kitchen.

We found Nessie and Emily in the living room drinking coffee while the kids where spread out on the sofas sound asleep. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of children sleeping on my furniture. Nessie and I hadn't discussed children since before the wedding but I knew we were both hoping we'd be able to have some one day.

I carried Nessie to the bedroom after seeing the Uley's out and saying our goodbyes. "How was your visit with Emily?" I asked as we went up the stairs. She gave me the most beautiful smile, "It was great. I didn't realize how much I'd missed talking to her. Becca talked about Seth nonstop and Sammy couldn't tell me enough about his plans for the summer." I couldn't help but smile back as her joy enveloped us both.

A little more conversation; a long, steamy shower together and one king size bed later we were curled together, exhausted and sated. I let my mind wander over the last twenty-four hours as I listened to Nessie's breathing regulate and her heartbeat steady. Sleep overtook me quickly as I pulled her naked body closer to mine and inhaled her wonderful scent.

**Don't forget to review please, please, please! I love to hear your thoughts and ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

**(4)**

**RPOV**

The next few days were filled with visits from the family and pack as Jake and I settled into a new routine as husband and wife. Every morning we'd find a few of the guys hanging out on the deck outside the kitchen waiting to update Jake on the nights' patrols. I'd cook breakfast for them and by the end of the week I was cooking breakfast for over half of the pack each morning. We had company for almost every meal and I settled into a routine of cooking for a small army every day.

There hadn't been any news on the Volturi yet so all of my family, with the exception of Rose and Emmett, had gone back to New Hampshire. Ashlynn had told her family about the pregnancy and was beginning to show now that she was no longer hiding it. Emmett beamed every time talk turned to the baby and their future plans. Rose would smile, pat his knee and remind him they still had three months to wait.

We'd been home just over two weeks when Rose and Em showed up for an afternoon visit. Jake had gone with some of the guys to run patrols and I'd just finished cleaning the kitchen when they arrived.

"Hey guys come in," I greeted them happily. "How's Ashlynn and the baby?" I asked. Emmett instantly began to grin and nudged Rose in the side. I looked curiously between the two of them waiting for someone to speak. Rosalie grinned at me, "We just dropped Ashlynn off at home to see her family…we had a doctor's appointment this morning." I grinned back at them remembering they'd told me about an upcoming ultrasound. "Should we go into the living room so you can share your news?" I asked leading them that way.

I could tell Emmett was about to burst as he sat next to Rose on the sofa. "A PUPPY!" Emmett burst out before I could even sit down. Rose and I began to laugh. "It's a boy I take it," I said after getting myself under control. They shook their heads in unison grinning wildly. "I'm so happy for you guys." I beamed giving Rose a hug before turning to Emmett. He snatched me up by the waist and began spinning me around like he'd done since I was a baby. "I can't believe we're going to have a son!" He exclaimed as he set me back on my feet. I was suddenly overcome with nausea and ran to the bathroom.

Rose and Emmett were right behind me as everything I'd eaten for lunch came back up. I sat still for several minutes while my head stopped spinning to make sure I wasn't going to get sick again. When I was sure I was okay Emmett helped me to my feet. "I'm so sorry Nessie. I didn't mean to make you sick…you've never been sick before," he finished nervously. I smiled weakly at him as Rose held out a cool washcloth for me.

"Don't worry Em it's not your fault." I washed my face before speaking again, "I'm going to go brush my teeth. I'll be back down in a couple of minutes…make yourselves at home, you know that." I tried to smile as I went upstairs to my room but my head was pounding and I still didn't feel very well.

As soon as I opened the toothpaste my stomach lurched again and I vomited into the sink. Rose was at my side almost instantly. "Nessie what's wrong?" She asked urgently. I shook my head, "I don't know Rose." She gave me a small glass of water to rinse my mouth and helped me into bed. "What have you eaten today?" She asked as I laid back on the pillows and closed my eyes before answering her. "I had eggs, bacon, toast and fruit salad for breakfast." I paused as a wave of dizziness flowed over me. When I was sure I wouldn't vomit again I continued. "I made pizzas for lunch today and then I had a salad and some ice cream," I finished slowly.

I could see the wheels in Rosalie's head turning as she listened to me. She brushed the hair back from my face and looked at me closely. "Nessie have you gotten sick before today?" She asked. "No Rose, today is the first time I remember ever throwing up. I've never been sick before," my voice was shaking as I finished. A knowing smile spread across her face as she looked back at Emmett who was standing in the doorway. They shared some kind of unspoken communication before Emmett was grinning just as wide as Rose.

"Nessie…when was your last period?" Rose asked with a smirk. Realization hit me as my mouth fell open and I began counting. "Oh...oh, two weeks before the wedding…I'm almost two weeks late." My mouth fell open. "How could I have missed that Rose?" I asked still in shock. She and Emmett laughed at me as she patted my arm. "Sweetie you've been a little busy since you got back from the honeymoon, settling into the house, feeding the pack, getting used to married life. What do you want to do? Should I call Carlisle and have him come back or do you want to take a home pregnancy test first?" She asked still smiling.

I didn't know what to say so I just looked back and forth between the two pairs of eyes laughing at me. "Em, would you go and get a couple of pregnancy tests please?" Rosalie asked while I sat there completely dumfounded. She turned back to me and patted my hand while Emmett ran out of the house. "I'm going to get you some water. Will you be okay until I get back?" She asked as she walked toward the door. "Nessie, do you want me to have Jake come home now, or would you like to take the tests alone?" Rose stood in the doorway looking at me waiting for an answer. Suddenly the reality of the questions she'd been asking crashed down on me.

"Jake…I need Jake, Rose…oh no I need Jake NOW…please." Rose looked at me worriedly but then turned and left the room quickly.

**JPOV**

"Nessie is an amazing cook Jake. That was awesome." Nate said as we walked towards the forest behind the house to phase. I was headed out on afternoon patrols with Nate, Don and Collin. "She is pretty amazing." I said thinking about how wonderful my wife really was. She'd settled into pack life really well. I wasn't sure how she'd feel about company for every meal, but she seemed to enjoy it tremendously. She'd tease the guys about girls and how much they ate but they were wrapped around her finger. I smiled as I tied my shorts to my ankle and phased.

_**Jake I've been thinking about our meeting the other night. No matter what business the pack decides to start I'd like to handle the accounting. I'm really good at math and I've been doing some research online. I could have my accounting degree in less than two years. My uncle specializes in small business accounting and he said he'd help me along as I needed it.**_ Collin thought as we took off toward the reservation.

_**I think that would be great Collin. What can we do to help you get started?**_ I asked.

_**Nothing just the go ahead to do it. I've got enough money put back for the first year so I'm good to go.**_ Collin replied.

_**Sam and I have already discussed this and any schooling that needs to be done for the business will be paid by the business. Get your application ready along with specifics about the program and the requirements and go see Nessie. She'll be handling all of the education stuff.**_ I told him.

_**Hey Jake, when do you think we'll hear from more of those vamps? **_Nate asked.

_**I wish I knew Nate. We'll just keep running patrols and protecting our families like we're meant to. Alice will keep us informed if she see's anything.**_ I replied wearily. I was tired of the Volturi hanging over our heads. I wanted all of them gone, sooner rather than later. The feeling of Leah phasing brought me out of my ramblings.

_**Almighty Alpha you're needed at home**_. Leah said sarcastically.

_**What's the problem Leah?**_ I thought.

_**How should I know? Blondie called and said Nessie needed you at home. I'll take over your patrol.**_ She finished as she ran to meet up with Collin. I sighed heavily. Why was she always so bitter and difficult?

_**Thanks Leah. Don, will you check in with me after patrol please?**_ I asked as I ran back to the house. What in the world would Nessie need that she'd contact me on patrol? She didn't contact me though…Leah said Rose called her. I ran faster suddenly struck by a sinking feeling that something was terribly wrong with Nessie.

_**I'm sure she's fine Jake or Blondie would have said something.**_ Leah interrupted my thoughts as I reached our backyard and phased. I ran into the house pulling my shorts on as I went. Emmett was waiting for me on the deck when I came up the stairs.

"Jake don't freak out everything is fine. Nessie got sick this morning…she's upstairs with Rose waiting for you." Emmett finished with a huge grin on his face. What was he smiling at if Nessie was sick? Why was Nessie sick? She'd never been sick a day in her life, not even a cold.

I was halfway up the stairs to our room when it hit me and I had to grab the railing for balance. Emmett let out a bellowing laugh and clapped me on the back when he saw the color drain from my face. "Don't be so freaked out man, it's what you wanted right? So let's go see if it's true. I'm ready to be a great uncle," he laughed as I sprinted to the bedroom and flung open the door.

Nessie was sitting on the bed propped up against the headboard. Rose got up from her spot next to Nessie and went to stand by Emmett in the doorway. "We'll be downstairs if you need us," she said as I sat down and pulled Nessie into my arms. "Sick huh?" I whispered brushing the hair out of her face. Her shy smile made my heart skip a beat as she began to blush.

"I can't believe I didn't notice Jake," she shook her head and continued. "I'm two weeks late! How could I not realize that?" I laughed lightly at the indignant look on her face. "So are you one hundred percent sure?" I asked quietly. She shook her head and nodded towards the bathroom. "Emmett went and got me a couple of tests but I was waiting for you to check the results," she whispered. I lifted her out of bed and led her to the bathroom. She stopped in the doorway and inhaled deeply. I waited for her lead. "I can't look Jake…could you do it please? I'm really nervous," she said twisting her hands together.

I stepped over to the counter and looked down at the two pregnancy tests sitting next to the sink. A grin formed on my lips before my mind could completely comprehend the results. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding as I turned to Nessie. She was looking at me nervously twisting a strand of her hair around her finger. I grabbed her up in a bear hug, "We're pregnant baby!" I whispered in her ear as I carried her to our bed.

"We're pregnant…" she breathed out as I laid her back and began kissing her with all the love I had. My heart was racing as I thought about the reality of this moment…I was going to be a father! As I pulled back to look in Nessie's face a saw tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh baby what's wrong," I pleaded as I wiped her tears with my thumb. She touched my cheek and 'showed' me the look of pure joy that was on my face when I saw the test results. Her happiness flowed through my cheek and I knew these were tears of joy. My lips crashed back to hers as her hands entangled in my hair pulling me closer to her. Our tongues dueled and then slowed as we both became lost in the pure joy of each other.

"I love you Nessie," I breathed trying to catch my breath after our passionate kiss. I brushed a curl out of her face and smiled down at her, lost in those beautiful brown eyes. "We should call Carlisle and your parents right away," I suggested. Just then my phone rang and Edward's number showed on the caller ID. "Speak of the devil, it's your dad Ness," I said handing her the phone.

"Hi Daddy," she said sweetly. I could hear Edward chuckling on the other end of the line.

_**"Hey sweetie, Aunt Alice thought I should call you. Is there something you want to tell us?**_" He laughed.

"We're pregnant Daddy!" She exclaimed giggling. I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her into my lap so I could hold her. I kissed her neck and rubbed her back as she continued to talk.

_**"Well I guess Grandpa was right to put in his notice at the hospital when we got back. He said he felt we'd be coming back to Forks soon."**_ Edward was still laughing. I could hear Bella in the back ground squealing like a schoolgirl. I chuckled to myself as I imagined the scene unfolding at the New Hampshire home.

"Grandpa quit his job?" Nessie repeated back to Edward.

_**"Of course he did sweetheart. You didn't think he'd miss being your doctor did you? He's been planning this since the wedding. It won't take us long to get our things together. We should be back in Forks by tomorrow afternoon. Your mom may not make it much longer than that."**_ He chuckled again and continued. _**"Nessie, Grandpa wants to talk to you for a minute. We love you sweetie. We'll see you tomorrow."**_

"I love you too Daddy. Give mom hugs and kisses for me and tell her not to worry." Nessie laughed lightly. The smile on her face lit up the entire room and I couldn't help but continue to smile also.

_**"Nessie dear, how are you feeling? Have you felt any movement yet or are you just sick?" **_Carlisle began questioning her, already in full doctor mode. I shook my head as I listened to the conversation.

"I'm fine Grandpa. I was sick a couple of times this morning but I feel fine now. I took two pregnancy tests which were both positive and I'm two weeks late." Nessie gave Carlisle the details patiently realizing this was just the beginning of his constant questioning. Bella had told Nessie about her pregnancy so she could be prepared if we decided to try for children. Nessie's only real concern once we'd decided to try was her family being too overbearing and smothering her. I smiled as she rolled her eyes at me and shook her head.

"Listen Grandpa I'll be fine until you get here tomorrow. I have to go now. I love you and be safe." She hung up the phone without waiting for his response which made me chuckle. "I guess we have until tomorrow before the smothering begins," she said weakly. I rubbed her back, "Ness you know they're just concerned and I already promised you that I would make sure no one went overboard with the smothering." I kissed her temple as a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in guys," Nessie called out. Emmett and Rose opened the door still grinning from ear to ear. "Yes, I'm pregnant and the family will all be here tomorrow afternoon," she said smiling at them. They flashed to our side and began to congratulate us. "I should probably go to my Dad's and share the good news. Are you up for the trip Nessie?" I asked. She nodded as Rose and Emmett stepped back.

"We'll see you later guys and thanks for everything this morning. I'm glad you were here because I would probably still be freaking out," Nessie smiled warmly at Rose and Emmett before they gave her one more hug and left. I wrapped my arms around her again and hugged her gently to my body. "I love you so much Nessie," I whispered into her hair. She grabbed my hand and led me out of the house. "Can we run to La Push? I could use the exercise and fresh air," she said. "Of course baby, whatever you want." I kissed her forehead as we took off towards La Push to share the news with the rest of our family.

**Thanks for reading PLEASE click below and REVIEW! I write faster with reviews ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

**Sorry for the delay :(**

**(5)**

**JPOV**

As soon as we got to La Push a sharp howl sounded from the forest behind us. I stopped immediately for just a second before looking at Nessie worriedly. She nodded her head giving me the go ahead to leave her and check on the pack. How I got so lucky when the spirits chose her as my mate I will never know but I was very grateful. I turned and ran back into the woods before removing my clothes to phase. I knew Nessie would continue on to my dad's and wait for me there. We had decided on the run over here that we'd tell him first before going to Sam and Emily's.

_**What's going on? **_I demanded as soon as I'd phased. My mind rushed to process all of the information I was getting. Collin was lying at the base of a tree in pain while Don was circling a light headed vampire. My legs were already carrying me to their location as were Leah's. She arrived next to Don just seconds later as I felt Sam, Quil, Seth and Eli phase.

_**Do NOT kill her! **_I ordered as Leah crouched, ready to attack. I felt the snarls of the pack at my words.

_**We need information. You can rip her limbs off just leave her head attached. **_I clarified. I felt Leah's satisfaction as she lunged and took off the vampires left leg. Don followed suit and got the right arm. I broke through the trees as Leah lunged again and got the right leg and threw it across the clearing.

_**Collin, how bad are your injuries? **_I thought as I walked over to his limp body.

_**I think I have a couple of broken ribs but they're healing already…no worries! **_I could feel his pain but knew he would be alright. I focused my attention back on the vampire that Don was standing over as Sam came into the clearing.

_**Don stay where you are and the rest of you surround the clearing. Stay alert there may be more than just this one. **_I felt Joe, Ethan and Nate phase.

_**What's up?**_ Ethan asked as he quickly took in what was happening.

_**Ethan and Joe take the northern patrol route. Nate, go find Brady and take the southern patrol. Stay alert and focused. **_I commanded quickly.

_**Do you mind if I take this Sam?**_ I asked before retreating into the woods to phase and dress. He gave his silent approval and stood by Don to wait.

As I walked back into the clearing I heard the low hiss emanating from the vampire at Don's feet. I looked her over as I approached and noticed her clothes were slightly worn and her eyes were black as coal.

"Seth, would you phase and gather some kindling for a fire please?" I commanded quietly keeping my eyes focused on the vamp in front of me. "Will you tell me your name?" I asked squatting down to look into her face.

She spat at me as Seth piled the kindling for the fire and lit it. I sighed heavily and stood. "Seth would you please pile her limbs by Leah?" I commanded still looking down at the vamp on the ground. I heard a snarl escape Leah's lips which made me chuckle lightly.

"Don't get worked up Leah. Would you please begin removing fingers from the left hand?" I commanded her which earned a chuckle from Seth as he set the pieces down in front of his sister.

"Now we can do this the hard way," I nodded at Seth and he threw a finger into the fire. "…or we can do this the easy way. What is your name?" I asked more forcefully this time. I saw her grit her teeth refusing to answer me. I nodded in Seth's direction again and another finger was tossed into the fire.

"Last chance to start answering my questions or we'll move straight to the hand." I saw her cringe as I finished my sentence. "Carrie" she spat angrily.

"Good, now why are you here, Carrie?" I asked. She hesitated and clenched her jaw tight. I nodded at Seth who picked up her left arm, minus the hand that had already been tossed into the fire and dangled it over the flames.

"Fine I was looking for a friend who was supposed to have been in this area a couple of months ago. He never came back from a tracking job he was on and I really need him to track someone for me." Carrie's voice was low yet menacing. It was obvious she didn't like the position she was in and wanted a way out.

"What is this friends name and who was he supposed to be tracking?" I asked. Her body tensed at the question and her answer was barely a whisper. "Jack and you," she answered. The look in her eyes indicated she had realized her fate and accepted it. Growls erupted around the clearing at the mention of the tracker that had brought the Volturi to us just days before my wedding.

I nodded my head in understanding of her answer. As I stood next to her processing her answer something felt wrong about this situation. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but somehow I knew she wasn't being totally honest with me.

"Who did you need tracked that you'd have to come looking for Jack now?" I asked hoping to figure out where this disconcerted feeling was coming from. Her head snapped up and she began stuttering before she got a coherent sentence out. "My mate's killer," she said finally. I quirked my eyebrow at her and nodded to Seth who dropped her left arm into the fire.

She screamed out in pain as the appendage burned. Her eyes were cold and calculating when she spoke, "You'll never beat them. You may have killed Jack and you may kill me but you will never defeat them…they'll destroy this little pack of yours," she spit venomously.

"So the Volturi sent you to find out what happened to their guard." I said as more of a statement then a question and Carrie knew it. I squatted down next to her and smirked. "We've already destroyed Jane and Alec along with Felix and a couple of others so do you really think they'll destroy us on our turf?" I laughed at the look of astonishment on her face. I stood back up and looked at Sam who nodded knowing I was getting tired of this.

"Eli, would you finish this one off? Seth will help toss the pieces." I commanded. Eli stepped forward with what I would say was a huge grin on his face and growled at Carrie. I stepped back behind a tree to phase again and speak to the pack.

_**Thank you for handling this so quickly and efficiently. We've gotten the information we need and it's obvious that we haven't heard the last of the Volturi. We'll keep patrols as is and stay alert. **_I took a deep breath before continuing.

_**Colin, Dr. Cullen will be back here tomorrow and I want him to check out those bones. If they haven't healed properly he may need to re-break them. I will have someone get you tomorrow when he arrives. Quil could you please make sure Collin gets home. **_I commanded and continued.

_**I wasn't going to say anything until Nessie and I had talked to my dad but since most of us are here I have something to tell you. Nessie is pregnant. **_Yelps of joy rang out around the clearing as everyone congratulated me.

_**Okay, okay calm down everyone. I know you are all excited for us and I appreciate that. I wanted to tell you that since we don't know what to expect with this pregnancy I won't be taking over as Alpha yet. Sam will continue in that position at least until after the baby is born and then we'll reassess the situation. You are all still welcome at the house anytime. I just ask that you be respectful of Nessie's condition and how it may affect her body and her mood. **_After reassurance from everyone that they understood and another round of congratulations most of us headed back to La Push. I ran to the woods behind my dad's to phase and dress.

Dad was watching the game on TV while Nessie slept on the small couch next to him. He looked up at me when I walked in with a huge grin plastered across his face. "Congrats son, you're gonna make me a grandpa again huh?" I smiled and ran my fingers through my hair nervously.

"I guess Nessie told you huh? Sorry I wasn't here we had some business to contend with in the forest," I smiled down at him. The look of pride that shown in his eyes when he looked at me was one that I'd never get tired of seeing and I loved him for it.

"Well she didn't want to tell me without you but when she ran to the bathroom and puked after I took some turkey out of the fridge for sandwiches I kind of figured it out," he laughed heartily. I ran my fingers through her hair as she lay on the couch fast asleep.

Dad updated me on things in his life and I in turn told him about the confrontation in the forest. After about an hour of catching up Nessie began to stir on the couch so I figured it was time to get her home and into bed. I ran my fingers over her cheek and whispered in her ear until her eyes fluttered open.

She stretched as best as she could on the small couch before sitting up and looking at me. "Hey babe, everything ok?" she asked sleepily. I leaned over and kissed her gently before answering. "Yea everything is under control now. I can tell you about it on our way home if you'd like me to," I said standing up to say goodbye to dad. I leaned over and hugged him warmly before stepping back so Nessie could say her goodbye.

I watched as she leaned down and kissed his cheek, "Sorry I got sick on you and then fell asleep dad." He smiled warmly at her, "Oh Nessie don't you worry about that you just get home and take care of that new grandbaby you're cooking there." I chuckled with my dad and Nessie laughed and rubbed her belly.

"I guess I'm still not sure it's true…it just seems so weird," she shook her head gently. "We love you Billy and I'll try to get Jake to bring me back again soon," she said as we walked out the front door.

I wrapped my arm around her waist as we walked down the drive. "Would you like me to carry you home sweetheart?" I asked hopefully. The thought of her soft body pressed against mine all the way home excited me and I hoped she'd agree. I looked down into her deep, brown eyes awaiting an answer.

She looked at me mischievously. "That would be great Jake but I think you'll have to carry me reverse piggy back or I might get sick," she answered softly. A low growl escaped my lips as I lifted her up to my chest and her legs and arms wrapped tightly around me. As I took off into the woods I realized I would be in big trouble by the time we got home. No matter how hard I tried to focus on the scenery around us or recounting what had happened in the forest today all I could feel was her body rubbing up and down mine as I ran.

When we finally reached the house I was a goner. She'd started kissing my neck half way home and it had taken every ounce of my self-control not to stop and lay her down on the forest floor. I raced up the stairs and deposited her in the center of our bed and wasted no time making love to my beautiful wife.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

(6)

**RPOV**

I woke up nauseous but happy the next morning. I knew my family would be here soon and I couldn't wait to see grandpa Carlisle. Jake nuzzled his nose into my neck and pulled me closer to him as I tried to get up. "No-o-o-o, not yet baby," he whined in my ear. I sighed lightly and turned my head to kiss his cheek. "Good morning to you too," I said a little sarcastically as another wave of nausea hit me. I moved quickly to get up but Jake's arm was still holding me in place. I clenched my jaw shut and inhaled deeply through my nose trying to control the churning in my stomach.

"Jake unless you plan on cleaning puke off this bed please let me up," I whispered through clenched teeth. Jake's arm flew off my waist and before I could even process it he had me in the bathroom and over the toilet. I giggled to myself as he pulled my hair back and tried to put a rubber band in it. I reached back and took it from his hands and quickly pulled my hair into a messy bun.

As if my stomach knew I was ready now I began heaving into the toilet. "I'm so sorry Nessie. I didn't know you were feeling sick this morning." Jake apologized as he rubbed my back. He handed me a cool cloth when I finished so I could wipe my mouth. "Thanks sweetheart," I said standing to brush my teeth. He stood in the door and watched me while I finished brushing my teeth and washing my face.

"I love you so much Nessie," he said wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me in for a kiss. His lips were so soft and he smelled so good. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer so I could deepen the kiss. He lifted me up and carried me back to the bed where he laid me down without breaking our kiss.

"Hey Jake, you up yet?" Seth called from somewhere in the yard. "I was," Jake mumbled under his breath as he moved off of me. He sighed lightly and smiled down at me, "Sorry babe." I grinned up at him, "No worries Jake. I should get breakfast going anyway." I followed him off the bed and went to the closet to grab some clothes to throw on while he headed out to see Seth.

I walked down the hall towards the kitchen and smiled to myself as I heard the voices on the deck. "Good morning boys," I said as I passed by the sliding screen door. A chorus of 'good mornings' were returned and I smiled as my heart swelled with joy at the sound. These were my boys, my family and I always loved having them here in the mornings.

I moved around the kitchen fluidly gathering things for breakfast while I listened to bits and pieces of the conversations going on around the deck. I glanced up when I heard the door slide open and smiled as Seth walked in. "Hey Ness, how are you feeling this morning?" He asked as he took a seat at the bar. "I was sick earlier but I feel fine now. Carlisle will be here later today to check everything out and hopefully we'll get to see the baby." I couldn't contain the excitement in my voice.

Seth grinned at me from across the room as Collin walked in. "Good morning Nessie are you feeling okay today?" Collin asked quietly. I smiled at his soft voice and sweet demeanor. "Yes Collin I'm fine, thank you for asking," I said as I pulled two pans of blueberry muffins out of the oven.

"Jake said I should talk to you, when you have time of course, about some schooling I'd like to pursue," Collin said. "Of course, can you stay after breakfast and we can talk?" I asked as I pulled two pans of biscuits out of the second oven. "Yea that would be great. I was on late patrol last night so the sooner the better," he smiled.

"Wow it smells great in here Nessie," Don called as he walked in followed by Quil, Eli, Ethan, Joe and Jake. All of whom where echoing his words with eager nods and grunts. Jake slipped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck as I set plates and silverware out on the counter. "Can I help with anything babe?" He whispered in my ear.

"Could you put those biscuits on that platter and the muffins on this one please?" I asked handing him two platters. I finished the eggs, sausage and gravy and set everything out on the island buffet. "Dig in guys," I called, breaking up the conversations around the room. I leaned against the counter and watched in awe as the guys piled their plates high and went to the dining room. I never ceased to be amazed by how much these guys could put away. When they'd all made their plates I grabbed a muffin and went to sit next to Jake.

"So have you guys come to a decision about a business yet?" I asked Jake. He grinned at me and looked around the room. "I was thinking maybe we could have a pack meeting tomorrow night and make a final decision. Most of the guys are leaning towards a body shop, and the rest are undecided. Do you think you'll be up for a meeting here tomorrow night?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course love. I'll call Emily and the others today and make a plan for supper, say around 5:30 p.m." I replied. Jake nodded and kissed my cheek. We finished breakfast with lots of pack talk about recent events and future plans. The guys were taking my pregnancy very seriously and each of them helped with the clean-up insisting that I had already done too much and needed to rest.

Seth made me a cup of hot tea and insisted I get comfortable in the living room while the guys finished in the kitchen. Jake smiled at me as I left the room obviously proud of the way the pack was caring for me. I shook my head and laughed to myself thinking about how the next few months would be, especially when I started showing. I was a little nervous about the pregnancy and what it would be like. I had so many questions for grandpa Carlisle and I only hoped maybe he'd be able to give me some answers after my examination today.

I stopped at Jake's office and grabbed a notepad and pen before heading to the living room to await my tea and my talk with Collin.

**JPOV**

"Hey Jake I was thinking about something last night," Seth said as he poured Nessie's tea into a cup. Before he could continue we were interrupted.

"Anything else you want us to do Jake?" Don asked as he started the dishwashers. I looked around the kitchen which was now spotless and smiled. "No, you guys did a great job. Thanks for taking care of this for Nessie. Now go and get some rest, some of you have patrols later." I answered with authority.

"Hey Collin, will you take this to Nessie since you're going to talk with her?" Seth asked as he handed him the cup of tea. Collin nodded and took the cup as the others filed out with 'good-byes' and 'see ya's'. Quil had seated himself at the bar and Seth walked over and took the seat next to him before continuing.

"Anyway, I was wondering about something that leech said last night. Apparently the Volturi don't know we've killed their guards yet but they do know that we are still around. I mean that is our assumption anyway right?" Seth asked looking at me. I nodded and waited for him to continue.

"When they sent their troops last time they were unaware of the Cullen's being back in the area. I know that was just coincidence that they were here for the wedding and everything but I was wondering if the Volturi know about you and Nessie." Seth stopped, waiting for my reaction.

"I can't see how they could or why it would matter to them anyway," I replied coolly not sure where Seth was going with this line of thought. He looked at Quil who looked concerned and then back to me.

"Jake they weren't real happy about Nessie when she was born…we know they want us gone too…now a baby…" He trailed off waiting for me to connect the dots. I'd thought that when we took Jane and Alec down, their best defense, we'd be free of this problem. There was no way they could take us down now. We were too strong weren't we? Would they really be concerned about Nessie having a baby...my baby?

I looked up as Quil and Seth studied my reactions. I cleared my face of all emotion before speaking. "Sam and I will discuss your concerns with the Cullen's and if we think there is going to be more trouble we'll decide what to do then." I tried to answer with little to no emotion in my voice. I couldn't let them see how scared I was that Nessie and the baby could be the new target, not us.

"Why don't you head out and get some rest. I'll see you guys later," I paused as they got up to leave. "Thanks for bringing your concerns to me guys…I appreciate your honesty." I smiled as they clapped me on the back and took off out the back door. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed heavily stepping out onto the deck to think.

**RPOV**

"Nessie…wake up sweetheart. The family is here babe, time to get up." Jacob was whispering in my ear as I slowly opened my eyes. He smiled that brilliant, cocky grin at me and helped me sit up. Apparently I'd fallen asleep on the couch after Collin left. "Um, what time is it?" I asked still sleepy.

"It's almost two o'clock, are you feeling ok Ness?" Jake asked with concern clear in his voice. I smiled at him as I rubbed my eyes. "Where is everyone?" I asked instead of answering his question.

"Your parents and Jasper and Alice are getting settled in their cabins out back. Carlisle and Esme stopped at the old house to check on Ashlynn and the baby. I'm sure that's where Rose and Emmett are too since Carlisle was going to do another ultrasound for them." I smiled at his answer. I was so happy for Uncle Em and Aunt Rose they were going to be great parents. They'd moved Ashlynn into the old Cullen house while we were on our honeymoon so they could watch over her and make sure the baby was ok.

I heard the back door slide open and got off the couch to greet my family. Jake placed his hand on the small of my back when I staggered slightly, light-headed. "Hey why don't you sit back down babe," Jake whispered in my ear. I shook my head, "No it's okay. I just stood up to fast that's all. I'm okay now."

"What's wrong Nessie?" My dad asked as he walked into the room followed by mom, Alice and Jasper. I smiled and rushed to his side for a hug. "Nothing Daddy, I just got a little dizzy when I stood up too fast," I smiled at him as he released me from the hug.

Mom pushed some hair off my face and looked me over carefully before pulling me into a hug. "You look wonderful Renesmee," she whispered in my ear. I looked up and could see the venom pooling in her eyes. I smiled and placed my hand on her cheek. "I love you Mom. I'm glad you guys are here," I said with all the love I had for her. I hugged Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper before sitting back down on the couch next to Jake.

"Grandpa Carlisle should be here shortly. He wanted me to talk to you guys about your plans for this pregnancy. Obviously a hospital is out of the question but you really have two options for delivery. He is setting up the room at the old house for Ashlynn's delivery so you could use the same room if you'd like. There is also the option of keeping it here in your home. I know there are extra rooms upstairs. We could set one of those up for the delivery if you'd like." Dad finished speaking and looked between Jake and I waiting for an answer.

I looked over at Jake since this was something we hadn't even thought about yet. He rubbed my knee and smiled. "It's totally up to you Ness, where ever you think you'll be more comfortable is fine with me." Jacob said and kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes and thought for a minute about how I wanted this to work out. I opened my eyes and looked at Jake.

"I think I'd like to use one of the extra rooms here. I think the pack would be more comfortable checking on us here. You know they'll all be close by when the time comes." I finished laughing lightly as Jake nodded in agreement. "I think that would be great idea Ness." Jake replied kissing me deeply. Edward cleared his throat while Alice and Bella giggled quietly.

Jasper got up and walked to the door, opening it for Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme, who entered with broad smiles on their faces. I jumped up to hug them both and got dizzy again. Jacob grabbed my waist to steady me while everyone looked on with concern etched on their faces. "I'm fine I just got up too quickly," I said holding on to Jake's arm for support as Grandpa and Grandma stepped close to hug me.

"You look wonderful Nessie," Grandma Esme said pulling out of our hug to look at me. "Yes, you do," Grandpa agreed. "They've decided to use a room here for the delivery Carlisle," Dad said.

"Well why don't you show me which room and I'll bring in the first of the equipment we'll need," Grandpa Carlisle said to Jake. He smiled and swept me into his arms carrying me upstairs bridal style. "Are you ready for this Mrs. Black?" He whispered in my ear making me giggle.

We went into the room closest to our bedroom and Jake set me down on the bed. We watched as Grandpa set up the ultrasound machine and took some gloves out of his doctor's bag. He handed me what looked similar to a hospital gown, "Nessie why don't you put this on and get settled close to the bottom of the bed. Call me when you're finished and we'll get started okay?" Grandpa smiled as he stepped out of the room leaving Jake and I alone.

I stood up while Jake helped me undress and get into the gown. I giggled several times as his hands roamed my body 'accidently' brushing against my already sensitive skin. I had noticed this morning just how tender my breasts were becoming and wondered how long that would last. I settled back onto the bed while Jake called for Grandpa Carlisle to come back in.

Grandpa spent several minutes asking questions and taking notes about how I was feeling, last menstrual cycle and so forth. I was a little uncomfortable when he explained that he would be doing an internal exam, it was my grandpa for crying out loud, but I figured it was better than a stranger. Jake growled when Grandpa Carlisle laid the sheet over me and spread my legs so he could examine me. Grandpa looked up at him with one of his 'are you serious' expressions and Jacob sheepishly apologized.

"Well Nessie," Grandpa Carlisle said as he moved to uncover my stomach. "It looks like you are indeed pregnant and everything seems to be normal. Shall we have a look at the baby and get some measurements." He said while he squirted some cold gel onto my stomach and turned the ultrasound machine on. As Grandpa moved the wand over my stomach Jake squeezed my hand gently.

Suddenly we heard what sounded like the flutter of humming bird wings and a strong, steady heartbeat. Jake and I looked at each other in awe while Grandpa grinned from ear to ear. "Look…" Grandpa Carlisle said pointing to the screen. There in front of us were two small bodies facing each other.

"Two…" Jake whispered as we continued to stare at the screen. "Yes!" We heard Bella and Alice squeal from downstairs and I couldn't help but laugh. "Wow…twins," I said still shocked at the sight of my babies in front of me.

"It looks like your pregnancy will progress a little slower than your mothers. I would estimate from the size of the fetuses, your symptoms and the date of your last menstrual cycle that you are about three months pregnant." Grandpa Carlisle said matter-of-factly. Jake looked over at him questioningly. "So what does that mean? We've only been married for a month." Jake said a little harshly.

"Don't get excited Jacob. Let me try to explain this in a way that will make more sense. Bella's pregnancy was approximately one day for every one week of a normal human pregnancy. From what I can tell it looks like Nessie's pregnancy will be approximately one week for every three weeks of a normal human pregnancy. So she has about two more months until she'll be full term." Grandpa Carlisle finished looking at Jake to make sure he understood.

"Don't twins usually come early though?" Jake asked. Grandpa Carlisle nodded, "Yes usually twins are born early sometimes by anywhere from three to six weeks. This means that Nessie could deliver in a little over a month and a half. I'll monitor her regularly though so there shouldn't be any problems."

I was still in shock and had yet to even speak when a thought occurred to me. "Grandpa, will you be able to tell ahead of time if they are more vampire than human?" I asked with concern. He looked at me curiously, "I've already got an order in for donated blood so there shouldn't be a problem if you start to crave it we'll have plenty."

I looked down at my hands still entwined with Jakes and thought about what I'd been told about my birth. The thought of my children having to rip their way out of my stomach made me a little nauseous. I heard Jake gasp as the thoughts went through my head and I dropped his hand quickly forgetting that he'd see everything I was thinking. "Oh Nessie, no…" Jake said wrapping his arms around me and lifting me into his lap.

I felt silent tears begin to stream down my cheeks but I couldn't speak. Jacob rubbed my back and looked at Grandpa Carlisle who was obviously concerned and trying to figure out what was wrong. "Carlisle, Nessie is worried that the babies will try to come out like she did." Jake said quietly. I heard several gasps and dry sobbing coming from downstairs at Jake's words.

Before Carlisle could speak my voice came back to me. "Grandpa I don't want them to hurt each other trying to get out," I whispered. Grandpa Carlisle sighed lightly. "I don't think that will happen, Nessie. You're not craving blood yet and the placenta seems to be normal since I can see the babies. I couldn't even see you when we did your mom's ultrasounds." He paused for a minute to gather his thoughts before continuing. "We'll keep a close eye on their development and if we have to take them by c-section early we can discuss that when the time comes." He patted my hand before turning to head for the door.

"I'll have the rest of the equipment delivered in a day or two and we'll do another ultrasound in a week so I can track their development. Make sure your eating regularly and getting plenty of rest. If you need anything you know where to find us sweetheart." Grandpa Carlisle said and quietly left the room.

I laid my head on Jake's chest and inhaled his scent which always made me feel better. He continued to rub my back as he spoke, "Everything will be fine Nessie, don't worry. Carlisle knows what he's doing so just trust him okay." Jake held me close as I closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me.

**Thanks to all of you for reading and REVIEWING (hint hint). I appreciate all of you, thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

**As always thanks to my wonderful beta Roslyn Grey and all of my faithful followers you are all great!**

(7)

**RPOV**

The past three weeks had flown by. The night after my family returned to Forks we had a pack meeting at the house. It was our first official meeting at the new house and I was ecstatic about having everyone here. Emily, Rachel, and the others came over early to help prepare food while the kids played in the playroom. Rachel was getting more excited about their upcoming baby and had found out it was going to be a girl. We teased each other since she was the twin yet I was the one carrying twins. I found out that she was due less than a week after Ashlynn was, which made the excitement even greater. I couldn't believe I would be having my babies almost a month before either of them.

I listened to her talk about feeling the baby move and how often she had to go to the bathroom. Sara shared her experience carrying her twins and the things her and Embry were still struggling to figure out with them. Jake and I had wanted to find out the sex of the babies at our last ultrasound but they weren't cooperating so we still didn't know. I smiled to myself as I felt them moving again. They were just big enough to begin feeling them but I knew as fast as they were growing it wouldn't be long before Jake and the rest of the family would be feeling them too. Emmett was constantly talking about being able to feel his son move and insisting that the baby knew his voice. Rose would just shake her head and smile at his excitement. They'd been visiting often but since Ashlynn couldn't know about my pregnancy. I hadn't seen her since before the wedding.

When the pack had finally filed in for supper that night I was amazed at just how perfectly Jacob had planned our home for times like this. Everyone had a place to sit and we enjoyed our meal like a real family, laughing, talking and eating. Some days my cheeks would hurt from the constant smiling that those memories brought back to me.

The pack had voted on a business plan and decided to open a body shop on the reservation. They would focus on custom paint work and upgrades, while still running a complete auto shop for repairs. Each of the guys had expressed an interest in various aspects of the business, so I'd been helping them to get applications filled out for the different classes and training they'd need. We had our accountant in training, a manager, four mechanics that would specialize in just repairs and maintenance, while two others would specialize in upgrades and rebuilds. We also had two guys that really wanted to focus on custom paint jobs and two more that wanted to do body work. The rest of the guys that were planning on leaving the pack to raise their families had decided for now to just be general laborers and fill in where they were needed. Jacob was so excited to see the guys get involved in this new venture that I thought at times he might float away.

I was just as happy as he was in our new life though so I understood the far off looks and daydreaming. There hadn't been any new vampire scents in the area since the last encounter so while the pack was still patrolling constantly everyone was feeling a little more relaxed.

Alice had taken to touching my stomach every time I saw her trying to get a vision of the babies. She was furious that she couldn't see anything about either of them and only knew that the delivery would be successful. This calmed my fears as well as allowed Jake to take more time with the pack.

The morning sickness had disappeared after a week along with the breast tenderness. Jacob was very happy with how quickly my breasts were growing and he took every chance he had to enjoy the changes my body was going through. We had decided to wait to decorate the babies' room until we knew what we'd be having. That didn't stop Rose and Alice and even Mom from buying things for the twins.

Dad was checking on me every couple of hours, especially when Jacob was on patrol, just to make sure I was okay. I started to doubt his motives when I noticed that he had to talk to my stomach every time he entered the room. When I had finally asked him about this he simply replied that he wanted the babies to know his voice. Like Alice, Dad was getting frustrated because he couldn't hear either baby even though they would respond to his voice by moving. I couldn't wait for the family to be able to feel them kicking.

So now, after all the hovering and the overbearing family that'd been in the house the past three weeks, I was getting a little frustrated and honestly just wanted some time alone. I wasn't obviously pregnant like Ashlynn and Rachel but the pack and the family could already smell the babies on me. Jake said they added a warm peach and lemongrass smell to my scent. I laughed at how strange it was that my babies could change my smell and wondered which one would smell like the lemongrass and which one would smell like warm peaches.

After another unneeded visit from my mom and dad while Jake was out on patrols I had finally convinced them to go home and give me a few hours alone so I could rest. I sighed heavily as I walked into the kitchen after saying good-bye to my parents and thought about making a cup of tea. As hard as I tried to relax I was feeling like a caged animal. I began pacing back and forth trying to think of a way to release some of this pent up energy I'd been storing the past three weeks. Other than our run to La Push to tell Billy about the pregnancy no one had allowed me out of the house, other than to hunt. Even my hunting was monitored closely by one of my family. Don't run too fast, don't jump too high, and don't go after the bear just stick with the deer. All of these frustrations continued to build as I paced the kitchen when it suddenly hit me…I needed out. Before I could even process my own decision I was out the door and running, full speed towards Forks.

A wide grin spread across my face as I ran and felt the wind in my face. All of my stress melted as my feet hit the ground in a comforting rhythm. I didn't really have a destination in mind when I left the house but I'd quickly decided to head to the park in Forks. As I approached the edge of the forest outside of Forks I slowed to a walk and took in the area I knew so well. I'd always loved Forks and my time growing up here and I was still ecstatic that our children would be raised here too. I was so lost in my own memories and thoughts of the future that I hadn't even noticed the man standing in front of me until I almost ran into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting to see anyone out this way," I stammered as I took in his pale skin and…red eyes. My heart rate accelerated and I cursed the blood that ran through my veins and gave away my fear. A slow but menacing smile began to curl his lips as he stepped away from the tree he'd been leaning against.

"I'm sorry I frightened you…Renesmee isn't it?" He asked with a knowing smirk as his eyes raked over my body. I instinctively sucked my stomach in hoping he wouldn't notice the slight bulge there. He snickered quietly as his eyes stopped on my stomach.

"Your scent has changed slightly since I saw you last. Now I see why…" His voice trailed off as he looked up and met my gaze. "I pride myself on never forgetting a scent once I've picked it up but you've made this a challenge for me so thank you," he finished with a chuckle.

"Why were you looking for me?" I asked trying to control the tremor in my voice but failing miserably. He laughed, "I wasn't originally here for you at all dear. I came in search of my comrades but sadly it seems they no longer exist." He paused for a second letting his words sink in before stepping closer to me and continuing.

"I was very surprised to see the shape-shifters still here…until I scented your family. Your scent was the only one that eluded me and obviously your mothers until I saw her hunting with you yesterday. I wondered if my assumption that you were with child was correct…the way they've kept guard on you in that house…" He reached out as if to touch my stomach when a low growl escaped my lips. He chuckled lightly and pulled his hand back. "Aro will be very disappointed to find out his favorite pets are no longer in existence…I'm hoping you'll ease his disappointment."

My heart faltered for a second as I realized what he meant. Was he really going to try to kidnap me? Would he be able to get me out of the country and to Italy? What would happen to my babies if Aro found out about them? My knees began to shake uncontrollably as he took the final step to close the distance between us. My body begged me to run but I knew I'd never outrun him. I also knew he could hurt me and the babies if I fought.

"If I go with you will you leave my family alone and let my children live?" I asked with a quivering voice. His smile made my stomach heave as he answered, "You'll go with me either way. As far as your family and children, that is not my choice, but I'm sure Aro could be persuaded…depending on what exactly you have to offer him." He chuckled softly as he swept me up and began running.

**Sorry for the short chapter but it was needed. Does anyone know who Nessie has run into? Hit review and let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

(8)

**JPOV**

_**Everything is clear on the south side, Jake. How's Nessie feeling today?**_ Seth asked me as we continued our afternoon patrol. We'd been running with Eli and Joe for a couple of hours but I still couldn't keep my mind off of Nessie and the twins. We hadn't scented any new leeches in the area, but there was a nagging in my gut that just wouldn't let me relax.

_**She was fine this morning when I left. I'm sure Edward and Bella are with…**_I stumbled as a pain shot through my chest. I felt an intense pull in my heart that seemed to be getting stronger but I couldn't tell what was causing it.

_**Jake are you okay man?**_ Eli asked as he ran next to me. I had slowed my pace trying to comprehend what was going on inside of me.

_**Should I get Sam?**_ Joe asked halting in his tracks just outside the reservation awaiting an answer. I couldn't focus on anything but the pull in my chest and only vaguely acknowledged Seth giving the okay to Joe.

The ache inside of me was building so quickly my body collapsed under the weight of it. I felt an overwhelming urge to run and all I could think of was Nessie. I forced my body to be still because I was being pulled away from La Push, away from the house, away from Forks. I couldn't just run away and leave Nessie and the twins alone. Why was this happening? What was wrong with me? I felt Sam phase but still couldn't relax.

_**Jake…**_Sam paused, taking in my thoughts and my inner turmoil_**. …it's your imprint Jake…its Nessie. **_No sooner had the thought crossed his mind and I was gone. My legs carried me faster than they ever had before.

_**Explain please Sam.**_ I begged as I ran towards an unknown destination. Eli was on my right flank and I knew Seth was already on his way to the house with Sam and Joe close behind him. I was acutely aware of what each pack member was thinking and doing yet totally focused on the pull in my chest that was urging me on at speeds I'd never known before.

_**It's the imprint Jake. When we imprint our soul is locked with our imprint's soul, we're connected to them forever. When our imprint gets too far away from us or is in danger we feel it. **_Sam said as a growl erupted from my mouth. Seth had arrived at my house to find it empty but quickly picked up Nessie's scent. At the same moment Sam and Joe met Seth on Nessie's trail I caught a scent that tore my heart completely from my chest.

_**They have her!**_ I howled in agony as I caught my Nessie's scent combined with that of an unknown leech heading away from Forks. I felt my brothers pick up speed, trying desperately to catch up with me, as Sam let out a sharp howl calling the rest of the pack to action.

Within seconds I began to feel the others phase searching for answers as to why they were called. Leah was the first I felt and I could tell she was at the old Cullen house by her surroundings. I let the last few minutes replay in my head for her and the others that had phased.

_**Leah, inform the Cullen's of what's going on. Maybe they'll recognize the scent and have some answers for us.**_ I commanded her. My mind realized it had only been a few minutes since I'd felt the horrible pain in my chest but I felt like time was flying by me and I was stuck in slow motion. I couldn't get to Nessie fast enough and I didn't have answers to the hundreds of questions flying through my head. Why had she left the house? Who had her? Where was she going? Was she hurt? Would I ever see her again?

_**Jacob, focus…**_Sam commanded. I brought my mind back to the scent I was following and realized I was headed straight for Port Angeles. A sinking feeling settled in my chest as I thought about the twins and what could happen to them.

Suddenly I collapsed to the ground as a horrific pain unlike anything I'd ever felt before ripped through my body. I felt as though my heart was being torn from my chest. As I lay there panting, trying to get up, time seemed to stop. Just as suddenly as the pain came it disappeared…she was gone.

Eli was at my side nudging me to get up. I could vaguely hear Leah as she explained to Edward what had happened. Agonizing images of Edward and Bella flashed through my mind as he explained to the others what Leah was telling him. I struggled to stand trying to block out everything except images of Nessie as I'd seen her this morning before I left.

My legs again carried me forward as I rushed after the scent of my life, my wife. I knew before we even arrived that our final destination was the airport just outside of Port Angeles. I also knew I couldn't risk our exposure by following the scent onto the tarmac.

I settled on the edge of the woods outside the airport, Eli by my side, and focused on what was happening back in Forks. Sam and the others had stopped the chase when I'd realized where the trail would end. Edward had gathered the rest of the family and was almost to the spot I'd picked up the new scent.

_**Jacob, there is nothing you can do there…they're gone. Come back home and we'll figure out what to do. We will get her back**_. Sam finished emphatically. I sighed and began the run back home with Eli right behind me.

I felt lost as I ran wondering where Nessie was and if she was okay. I felt like my legs wouldn't run fast enough. I needed to get home. I needed to find a note or a clue as to why she'd left the house alone.

I focused on Leah as they approached the beginning of the trail I'd been following. I watched Edward through Leah's eyes and cringed at the agonizing growl that erupted from his lips. _**"Demetri"**_ Edward and Alice hissed at the same time.

_**Leah, find out who Demetri is.**_ I commanded. I watched Edward's face turn grim as he listened to Leah's thoughts and began his explanation_**. "Demetri is the Volturi's tracker. I'm guessing they sent him to track their missing guard members. What the hell was Nessie doing out here by herself anyway!"**_ He shouted to no one in particular.

_**Leah, tell him we don't know. Why weren't they with her? They knew I was on patrol. Why didn't Alice see this? **_I thought angrily running faster, needing to feel some kind of release for the anger that was building inside of me.

I saw Bella through Leah's eyes, sobbing tearlessly while Edward began ripping trees out of the ground. I sighed heavily realizing I wasn't the only one in pain right now. The pack had begun phasing back to their human forms as they reached my house so I was able to run, mostly in peace, with just my own thoughts.

Leah stayed with the Cullen's in the forest until I reached them a short time later. I phased a short distance from them and slipped on my shorts. "Thanks Leah, you don't have to stick around if you don't want to," I said as I walked towards them. She nodded and took off towards my house after Eli.

I ran my fingers through my hair and looked at Edward helplessly. Bella stepped over and wrapped her arms around my waist. I couldn't hold back any longer as tears began to flow freely down my cheeks and sobs racked my body.

"How did this happen?" I stammered through my ragged breathing as I clutched Bella closer to me. She shook her head, silently conveying her own anxiety and pain. I sighed heavily as I pulled my thoughts together.

"Let's get to the house. We need information so we can make a plan to get my wife back," I stated flatly as I took off running towards home holding Bella's hand in mine the whole way. When we got there the pack was pacing restlessly around the house obviously just as upset and nervous as the rest of us.

"No one has gone into the house yet Jacob. There are no unfamiliar scents around the house so Nessie definitely left the house by herself. We thought you'd want to check the inside before the rest of us entered," Sam said as we approached. I nodded my silent thanks and went inside following Nessie's scent from room to room trying to figure out what she was doing before she left.

I sat down heavily on one of the kitchen chairs and held my head in my hands. I heard and smelled Edward as he entered the kitchen but didn't look up from my place. "I can't even think straight Edward…I don't know what to do…" I cut off quietly. He placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Let's go into the living room and try to figure out what's going on okay," he said quietly. I nodded and followed him silently.

**Thanks for reading please feel free to share your thoughts...HIT REVIEW NOW! PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

**A special thanks to my totally awesome beta Roslyn Grey.**

**(9)**

**RPOV**

_"If I go with you will you leave my family alone and let my children live?" I asked with a quivering voice. His smile made my stomach heave as he answered, "You'll go with me either way. As far as your family and children, that is not my choice, but I'm sure Aro could be persuaded…depending on what exactly you have to offer him." He chuckled softly as he swept me up and began running._

I could feel a tugging in my chest as we moved farther away from Forks and the reservation. I focused on the feel of the twins in my stomach, their movements, and their heartbeats. I only had five weeks left to carry these babies according to Grandpa's calculations. I would do whatever I had to do to protect these precious little ones…Jacob's little ones. I knew both of my children would be gifted, I had been able to feel it for a couple of weeks now. Before I knew it we were stopping just outside the airport in Port Angeles. I saw the large black plane on the tarmac and knew there was no one that could help me now.

Why hadn't I just stayed home? Why did I have to leave our land? I could feel my anxiety building as Demetri quickly scaled the fence and walked briskly to the plane. As he set me on my feet and led me up the stairs to the plane I began shaking uncontrollably. The fear and anguish within me was becoming too much when I suddenly felt a serenity and calm overtake me_. Where is this feeling coming from?_ I thought to myself and quickly scanned the tree line for Uncle Jasper. No sooner had the thought crossed my mind then I felt two swift kicks to my tummy.

_Baby…did you do that to momma?_ I thought as I rubbed the spot that'd just been kicked. Two more swift kicks followed in the same spot and I couldn't control the grin that spread across my face_. You're going to be like your Uncle aren't you, baby?_ I thought still rubbing my belly.

"For someone who's leaving their family you sure aren't very upset. The Cullen's must not be that great if you're this happy to be leaving." Demetri chuckled as he led me to a seat. I scowled at him but kept my mouth shut. I knew if I was going to get through this without getting myself or my babies hurt I would need to cooperate. I took a seat and buckled in for the ride.

"The flight is about fourteen hours long so you might as well get comfortable," he said as he walked away. "Is there a restroom on this plane?" I asked. Demetri stopped and turned to me shaking his head in annoyance.

"Yea in the back along with a small kitchen where there's some human food…I assume that's what you eat," he said disgustedly. I nodded and mumbled a thank you before walking towards the restroom. "Not now, sit down! You'll need to wait until we get into the air. Buckle up, I can't have you getting hurt before I get you back to Aro," Demetri scolded. I sat quietly in my seat thinking about Jacob and my family as the plane took off down the runway.

Forty-five minutes later Demetri caught my eye and nodded his head towards the back where the restroom was. He took out his phone and began speaking in Italian as I closed the restroom door. I sighed lightly as my stomach knotted up. I knew I had to be quick so he didn't hear me. I slipped my cell phone out of my pocket and silenced it, thankful it hadn't gone off and given me away. I pulled up Jacob's number and began typing.

**ME: We're safe & on plane to Italy. Be smart, they won't hurt us. I will keep phone off 2 save battery. Not sure when I'll be alone again but will try to check daily. We love you. I'm sorry.**

I hit the send button and said a silent prayer that Jacob would get the message. I shut the phone off and slipped it inside my bra, checking my reflection in the mirror to make sure it couldn't be seen. I inhaled deeply trying to calm my nerves before heading back to my seat and settling in for the long flight. I let my eyes close knowing this was probably the only place I would be able to sleep. Images of Jacob and my family played over and over in my head as I drifted off into an unsettling slumber.

**JPOV**

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

I stopped and spun around quickly seeing my cell phone lying on the counter by the back door where I'd left it this morning. I could feel Edward right behind me as I strode swiftly across the room and grabbed the phone.

"Nessie…" I whispered as I fell into the chair and opened the phone. Tears spilled from my eyes as I looked at the text in front of me.

**NESSIE: We're safe & on plane to Italy. Be smart, they won't hurt us. I will keep phone off 2 save battery. Not sure when I'll be alone again but will try to check daily. We love you. I'm sorry.**

Edward sighed heavily as he heard the text in my thoughts. "Jacob, she's right. They won't hurt her. Aro will want the babies to be born safely. He's a collector and would never risk losing such valuable assets. You know as well as I do that he's wanted Nessie since she was born," Edward finished quietly pinching the bridge of his nose.

The silence in the house was deafening as everyone strained to hear our conversation. Edward clasped my shoulder and nodded towards the living room where the rest of our family was waiting. I looked back down at my phone before sliding it into my pocket and following him into the other room.

Everyone was positioned around the room anxiously awaiting some news about Nessie. As I looked at each face I realized I wasn't the only one hurting here. Bella was clinging to Rosalie as they sobbed silently. Seth was staring blankly out the window with watery eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but no words would come out. My mind was still in overdrive and I couldn't form a coherent thought about what to do.

Sam came and stood in front of me putting both of his hands on my shoulders. He looked at me with such determination and intensity that I was immediately reminded that he was my Alpha. "Jacob, focus, listen to your inner wolf and let's get Nessie back," Sam whispered. I nodded and closed my eyes briefly focusing on my inner wolf.

"Nessie left on her own this morning without telling anyone. We don't know why she left but we do know that she was alone when she did. She was met just outside Forks by a vampire named Demetri, a tracker for the Volturi. I followed their scents to the airport in Port Angeles to a private hanger." I paused trying to focus my thoughts and calm my now ragged breathing.

"She has her cell phone with her but has turned it off to conserve the battery. She apparently was able to get alone on the plane and sent me a text. **We're safe & on plane to Italy. Be smart, they won't hurt us. I will keep phone off 2 save battery. Not sure when I'll be alone again but will try to check daily.**" I finished quietly repeating the text for everyone.

As thoughts of Nessie and the babies on a plane to Italy with those leeches flooded my mind my inner wolf growled. I was suddenly more focused than I had been since I was following their scent to Port Angeles. I stood up straighter and looked intently around the room until my eyes landed on Carlisle.

"Carlisle, do you still have connections to the Volturi that you can use?" I asked firmly. "Not personally, none that I would trust anymore. I can call Eleazar and see if he does. Is there something specific you're wanting?" Carlisle asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I need to know their numbers and if any of the others there are gifted. I would also like someone we can trust on the inside if that is at all possible. We have to go to Italy there is no other way to get her back," I finished as low growls erupted around the room. Carlisle quickly left the room opening his phone as he did.

I turned to the pack and locked eyes with each one briefly before continuing. "This may be a suicide mission. We will be walking into their territory with very little knowledge of what awaits us there. That being said we cannot leave the reservation unguarded and I will not force anyone to go with me. I also will not allow anyone with an imprint to go." My words were met with fierce growls from Embry, Quil and Seth while Sam and Paul dropped their heads in acceptance. The others that were imprinted stayed quiet, betraying no emotions at all. I knew once I phased again I would hear everything.

Carlisle walked back into the room and straight to my side before speaking. "Eleazar has one very close contact in the Volturi that he would trust with his life. He hasn't spoken with him in some time but the last he heard, about a year ago, there were still only thirty-four members of the Volturi including the brothers and wives. Aro was looking at recruiting some new talent he'd heard of but Eleazar is unsure of what came of that. He's making some calls now and will get back with me as soon as he can." Carlisle paused and let his eyes bore into mine. "He's offered his families help and I accepted. They'll be here by late tomorrow night," he finished in a whisper.

I smiled and nodded, "Thank you Carlisle. We'll need all the help we can find to get Nessie back safely." A sudden thought brought my attention to Bella who was still clinging to Rose. "That's a great idea Jacob. Let me take Bella and handle that," Edward said patting my shoulder as he moved towards Bella. I watched as he led her out to the back deck.

"Care to share bro," Emmett said moving to take Bella's place at his wife's side. "Sorry Emmett. I was thinking about the help we'll need and thought maybe Zafrina, Kachiri and Senna would be willing to help." I answered thinking back to our first confrontation with the Volturi and those that stood by us to help save Nessie then. Jasper's phone rang and he stepped out to take the call.

"Jacob, the Amazon coven is on their way," Bella said as her and Edward came back into the room. "I've arranged for a private jet to get them here as quickly as possible. It's a charter and I've booked it for the next two weeks. I hope that is enough time Jacob," Edward said as he took his place next to Bella. I nodded and said a silent thank you in acknowledgement.

"Peter and Char are already on their way and should be here by tomorrow morning," Jasper said with a grin as he walked back into the room. I shook my head and smiled at him. I was still amazed at how Peter always seemed to know when Jasper or the family needed him and Char. "Thank you Jasper," I said quietly.

"So right now we have eighteen vampires willing to go to Italy with us. As I said before I will not order any of you to go with me to Italy. If you don't want to go you will not be looked upon any differently. We need to make sure the reservation is protected that will always be our number one priority." I looked around the group and could tell they were itching to volunteer. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips as pride filled my heart. My brothers, my pack, they loved Nessie almost as much as I did.

"Can I see the hands of those that want to go with us to Italy?" Before I could even finish my sentence hands were raised throughout the room. I looked around and shook my head as I realized every hand was raised. I chuckled to myself.

"Okay let me rephrase that question. Can I see the hands of those without imprints that want to go to Italy with us?" I said as low grumbles sounded around the room. As I looked around I noticed a silent look between Emmett and Rosalie as they looked at Leah with her upraised hand.

"Jake you need all the help you can get. Becca is just a child and if something happens to me she'll grow up and find someone else. I want to go and help bring Nessie and the twins back safely…please Jake," Seth finished in a whisper. I looked at Sam and saw his reserved nod. Before I could speak I saw a satisfied smirk on Quil's face. I sighed heavily and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Okay Don, Brian, Ethan, Kevin, Eli, Nate, and Joe you'll be going to Italy with us." I raised my hand to stop any complaining so I could finish speaking. "Seth and Quil I want you each to take the next twenty-four hours to seriously consider your decision. We'll be gone for at least four days, maybe more. If after that time you still want to go with us I would be honored to have you by my side." Seth and Quil bumped knuckles and grinned at each other.

"Leah I know you want to go with us but I'm hoping you would consider staying here, specifically at the old Cullen place with Ashlynn." I looked at her awaiting a response. She looked at Emmett and Rose before turning back to me with an answer. "Fine, I'll stay with Ashlynn," Leah said the disappointment apparent in her voice.

"Okay so there will be at least twenty-five of us going to Italy. If Eleazar's count was accurate and we took out five of theirs before the wedding we should be going against twenty-nine leeches when we get there. Even with any gifted they may have we have our own gifted that should help us." I said matter-of-factly. I ran my hands roughly through my hair again and sighed heavily.

"Listen, it's been a long day and there's nothing we can do until our back-up gets here. Let's continue our regular patrols and I'll let you know as soon as we have a concrete plan." I tried to smile as the weight of the day settled on my shoulders. I fingered the cell phone in my pocket thinking about where Nessie could be. My chest ached with the pain of missing her.

I turned and walked out onto the back deck closing the door firmly behind me. As I looked out into the forest images of Nessie flooded my mind. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and reread Nessie's text message. I sighed as my fingers moved swiftly over the keys.

**ME: We love u Ness. Stay safe. I miss u.**

My finger hesitated over the send key as I thought about all the things I really wanted to tell her. A sad smile played on my lips knowing I couldn't tell her anything else in case they found her phone. I hit the send button and closed the phone. This was going to be a long road and my strength was half way around the world. How was I going to get through this?

**Thanks for the awesome reviews I love to hear from all of you! Please continue the love and hit REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I have poll on my profile for you to help determine what should happen to the Volturi so please VOTE. It will only be up for the weekend so don't forget to get your VOTE in. Thanks!**

**(10)**

**RPOV**

My sleep on the plane was restless at best as images of my family ran through my mind. I knew they'd already figured out what happened to me, but I didn't know how they were going to fix this. There was no way the pack was coming to Italy, and no way my family could fight the Volturi. Silent tears began to stream down my cheeks as I realized that Jake would never give up on me. How many would I lose in the rescue I was sure they were already planning? Was there any way I could stop them from coming for me? Any way I could save them?

"Buckle up, we're getting ready to land," Demetri said harshly. I put my seat up and buckled the belt obediently wiping the tears from my cheeks. I took several cleansing breathes trying to prepare myself for what was going to happen now.

The early morning sun was warm on my face as we exited the plane. Demetri led me to a waiting limo and helped me inside. I quickly moved to the far side and looked out the window hoping to ignore him for what was left of our journey. I was taken in by the beauty of the countryside and thought how wonderful this would be if Jake was here with me. The tears came again momentarily before I was suddenly filled with a tranquil peace. I smiled and rubbed my stomach_. Thank you baby, I love you so much. I'll figure out how to get you home to daddy I promise._ I thought as I felt little limbs pressing against my stomach where my hand rested.

As the road began to wind upward toward the city my stomach began to knot at the reality of my situation. The narrow streets made me feel nauseous, and as the limo slowed my breathing hitched. My jaw dropped at the daunting sight of the castle before me. I was never going home.

The door to the limo opened and Demetri helped me out and led me through a large wooden door. We were obviously entering through a back way because the hall was narrow and dark. He kept one hand firmly on my shoulder guiding me down long hallways and up steep stairs. We finally stepped into a wide, well lit hallway. Demetri slid open a panel on the wall to expose another heavy wooden door which he opened with ease. He motioned for me to step through and into a small anti-chamber made of the ancient stone that had been in the previous halls. He followed, closing the door firmly behind him and led me into a great circular room.

The room was practically empty except for three large, throne-like chairs along the far wall. There were several vampires standing around the room apparently awaiting our arrival. "Amazing Demetri…how did you manage this?" A tall vampire I remembered as Aro said. I could feel my heart racing as we walked further into the room. The other two that had been seated next to him stood and followed him as he approached us.

"Wait…why do I hear three heartbeats?" Aro said thoughtfully but quickly answered his own question. "Oh, she's with more than one child…twins. Who's the father?" He asked looking between me and Demetri. A cruel smile spread across Demetri's face as he looked at Caius and answered, "The wolf that stood with her the first time we met." I saw Caius stiffen at the mention of the wolves.

"Hmm, I take it that means we've lost several of our beloved guard," Aro said wistfully shaking his head. Demetri just nodded in response while Caius glared at me. "Well, no bother. What is the status of our problem there then?" Aro asked matter-of-factly. I stood perfectly still trying not to attract attention while Demetri gave an account of my family and the pack. I jumped slightly as Caius bellowed suddenly and stalked forward.

"We're down five of our best guard and you bring her here! Are you crazy? Not only is she obviously mated with one of those half breeds, she's carrying his off spring! Do you think they'll just let her go? Now we'll have to deal with Carlisle and his coven along with werewolves HERE!" Caius was practically screaming at Demetri. He turned on his heel towards Aro and pointed his finger at his chest.

"Destroy her Aro. Ship her remains back to Carlisle and be done with this." Caius demanded angrily. Aro shook his head and looked at his brother with sad eyes. He placed his hand on Caius's shoulder before speaking.

"My dear brother, I'm sorry our guard failed to destroy the shape shifters as you'd hoped, but look at what we've gained in return." Aro motioned to me and my stomach turned at his words. "Now not only can we study the half vampire child, but her off spring as well. Imagine what we'll learn especially now that she's mated with a shape-shifter! The possibilities are endless. I'm sure at least one of the children will be a shape shifter too." Aro finished excitedly clapping his hands together like a child on Christmas morning.

The sound of the heavy door behind us opening and closing took the attention off of me momentarily and I let out a heavy sigh. A tall, beautiful, female vampire came into the room and locked eyes with me immediately. Her long black hair swung loose around her shoulders as she walked determinedly towards us.

"Corin, to what do we owe this pleasure child?" Aro asked sweetly. She bowed to him and smiled glancing back at me before speaking. "I heard Demetri returned with a prize and I thought you might need my assistance since Jane and Alec have still not returned," she finished just as sweetly keeping her eyes on Aro. His smile faded at the mention of Jane and Alec.

"Unfortunately it seems our dear Jane and Alec will not be returning," he said sadly. Shaking his head slightly he looked back at the woman and smiled. "You're welcome to stay for now. I haven't decided what will be done with this young one yet." Aro returned his gaze to me as the woman stepped back behind Demetri and watched.

"Come child," Aro said sweetly holding his hand out to me. I knew from what I'd been told over the years that Aro would be reading all of my memories and I cringed at the thought. Demetri placed his hand on my back urging me forward. I took a step forward and raised my hand towards Aro. My body stiffened when his finger touched my hand and I watched as he surveyed my life. The elated look on his face made me nauseous and my heart ached for my family.

"Very good," he said removing his finger from my hand. "Well it seems we have about five weeks, according to the good Dr. Cullen, before her offspring are born. We'll need to keep a constant guard on her and find the best doctors around to care for the delivery. Too bad we can't convince Grandpa Carlisle to come deliver his grandchildren," Aro laughed wickedly as I stepped back from him.

"I don't think we'll have any trouble with her. She's willing to cooperate as long as the babies are safe. Corin would you show her to a guest room in the east wing, we can't have her near any of our less controlled guard. Order her whatever clothes she'll need and human food. We'll decide what to do about her hunting habits later," Aro said dismissively. Corin took my arm and began to lead me out of the room.

"Oh and Corin…"Aro called after us. "She has a cell phone hidden in her undergarments and she's already sent a text message home. Please handle that also," he said nonchalantly. My heart sank as I realized my only connection to Jake had been discovered. A silent tear fell from my cheek as Corin bowed to Aro and excused us from the room. She led me silently out of the room and to the far side of the castle.

We stopped in front of another heavy wooden door and I noticed how silent things seemed to be on this side of the castle. I followed her quietly into the room and took in my surroundings quickly. The room was beautifully decorated in rich burgundy and gold. A large bed was against the right wall with an antique dresser and nightstands close by. While two large windows on the far wall let in the afternoon sun. There was a door to the left that looked to be a bathroom and a small sitting area with a chair, loveseat and bookshelves next to that.

"This will be your home while you are here. I will have a computer sent up so we can order your clothing and make a list of the foods you'd like to have. All of your food will need to be already prepared so we will also make a list of local restaurants you may order from. The bathroom is already stocked with towels and other toiletries. If there is anything else you need or desire, just ask," she said as she closed the door behind me and walked further into the room.

She took my hand and led me into the bathroom closing the door behind us and turning on the water in the shower. "Nessie, I've spoken with Eleazar. Your family is planning on coming for you and I promised I would keep you safe until they get here. No one can know this or we'll both be in danger. Give me your phone quickly," she whispered holding out her hand. I pulled the phone out of my bra and handed it to her.

She turned the phone on and began silently pressing buttons. She held the phone so I could see the message Jake had sent: **We love u Ness. Stay safe. I miss u.** A tear ran down my cheek as she again began pressing buttons. After just seconds she held the phone for me to see again.

**ME: Nessie's safe. Phone's confiscated. 2nd floor, NE corner, single guard. Corin.**

I nodded as she hit the send button and then erased the last two messages from the phone. She turned it off again and squeezed it just enough to crush the casing, making it useless. "Get in the shower and get cleaned up. I'll leave some clothes on the bed to get you by until we order your new ones. Do not speak of this again or we'll be overheard," she whispered before leaving me alone in the room.

I stared at the door for a long moment stunned by what had just happened. She was in contact with Eleazar…she was going to help me. I dropped down on the edge of the tub and let the tears fall while the water ran behind me. After what seemed like forever I undressed and took a long shower. By the time I'd showered, brushed my hair and teeth and dressed Corin was back in my room sitting on the loveseat with a laptop.

I smiled wearily before sitting on the loveseat next to her. "I'm really hungry. Can we order something?" I asked quietly. She smiled reassuringly and turned the laptop towards me so I could look at the list of restaurants she'd already pulled up. I quickly decided on pizza figuring since I was in Italy maybe it would be better than I was used to. Corin dialed the number on her cell phone and placed the order.

We spent the rest of the afternoon shopping online and talking. I found out that Corin was like a sedative for vampires, which is why Aro trusted her to guard me. One touch and her victim would be as knocked out as much she wanted them to be. I told her about my family and the pack while she told me about her time with the Volturi. If not for the continual ache in my heart I would have thought I was spending the day with a new friend instead of being held prisoner.

As day turned to night my nerves got the best of me. After dressing for bed and being assured that Corin would be standing guard over me all night I attempted to sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I would see images of my family and Jake and begin crying again. "Hush Nessie, it'll be okay I promise. Let me help you sleep okay?" Corin whispered. I nodded and felt the bed dip as she sat next to me. Her fingers began to gently rub my back and instantly I became very sleepy and unable to keep my eyes open. My last thought as I drifted into unconsciousness was _when will I see Jake again?_

**Send me some love and hit REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

**A/N EPIC FAIL! I'M SOOO SORRY! First I'm sorry for the delay in posting I just can't seem to get the story from my head to my laptop. Secondly I'm sorry for not responding to anyone who reviewed apparently I had my PM disabled so I never got them! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

(11)

**JPOV**

It had been eighteen hours since Nessie had been kidnapped. I didn't know if she was hurt, if the babies were okay, or if she was even still alive. All I knew was that she was being held by the Volturi. Carlisle assured me that they wouldn't hurt her, but I couldn't stop the terrifying images of her being tortured from flowing through my brain. Every time I closed my eyes to try to sleep the nightmares would overwhelm me and I'd wake up in a cold sweat.

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

I practically jumped out of bed to grab my cell phone off the nightstand. I quickly flipped it open and pressed the buttons necessary to read the incoming text I'd just received.

**Nessie: Nessie's safe. Phone's confiscated. 2nd floor, NE corner, single guard. Corin.**

_Nessie's safe! Thank goodness!_ We can't use her phone now which means she won't know when we're coming. **2nd floor, NE corner, single guard**…_What is that? The location where she's being held maybe? Who the hell is Corin, anyway?_ I knew the house was still full of people coming and going but I couldn't bring myself to care. All I could focus on was this text message and thoughts of Nessie and my babies.

I don't know how long I laid there before a soft knock sounded on the door. I sighed heavily not really wanting to deal with anyone right now. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was just after six in the morning. At least twenty-four more hours before everyone was here and we could plan our rescue mission. This was going to be a very long day! I wonder if I stay locked here in our bedroom until everyone arrives if they'll leave me alone.

_Knock, knock, knock…_

"Jacob, would you let me in please?" Bella called from the other side of the door bringing me back to reality. I sighed again. Obviously I wouldn't be left alone. "Come on in Bells," I called while sitting up against the headboard. She smiled uncertainly as she opened the bedroom door and stepped inside. She glanced around the room quickly before letting her gaze fall to me. "I'm sorry to bother you Jake. I know you're having just as hard a time as the rest of us now, if not more. I wouldn't have bothered you but we heard your phone beep a couple of hours ago and we just couldn't wait any longer…did you hear from Nessie?" Bella asked so quickly I almost didn't hear her.

I sighed and patted the bed next to me. "Come on up guys," I said as Bella climbed into the bed and settled next to me. Within seconds the rest of the family was standing around the bed looking anxiously at me. I ran my fingers through my hair in an attempt to calm myself down. I wasn't sure how much more I could talk about the situation without my emotions taking over.

"Yes I did get a text from Nessie's phone but it wasn't from Nessie…not directly anyway. I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away. I just needed some time to process everything that's going on and how I'm going to fix it," I sighed as I picked up my phone and read the text message to them.

**"Nessie's safe. Phone's confiscated. 2nd floor, NE corner, single guard. Corin.** Does anyone know who Corin is and why she'd be texting from Nessie's phone?" I asked hoping to get an answer but already sure that no one else would know either. I looked around at eight dumbfounded vampires and shook my head.

"I'm guessing maybe she's Eleazar's contact in the Volturi. I'm also guessing that 2nd floor, NE corner, single guard is a message as to where Nessie is being held." I said matter-of-factly. "The location sounds right. I don't think Aro would want her near the other vampires in the castles since she has blood flowing in her veins. If things are still setup the way they were when I was there, the east section of the castle was only used for special visitors that required extra space. All of the guard and staff have rooms in the west wing of the castle." Carlisle responded.

"I didn't meet Corin when I was in Volterra last time," Edward said. "Do you think we should contact Eleazar now or just wait until they get here?" Bella asked as all eyes turned to me. I ran my fingers through my hair again this time in frustration. I hated waiting and I hated not having any answers. I shook my head sharply, "No, we'll wait till they get here. There's nothing we can do now anyway except wait," I finished sadly getting off the bed and going out to the deck.

I wasn't aware of time passing as I stood on the deck staring blankly into the forest. I heard voices floating from downstairs but didn't bother to focus on who they belonged to or what they were saying. I began to feel trapped, like a caged animal. My pregnant wife was halfway around the world in danger and I was standing on our deck doing nothing! I attached a pair of shorts to my ankle and stormed through the house ignoring everyone and everything. "Jacob, what's going on?" Bella asked as I moved towards the door. I didn't acknowledge the worried looks or whispered concerns. _I'm going for a run. I need to be alone for a while._ I thought as I passed Edward. He nodded his silent understanding as he stopped Bella from following me.

I didn't bother to strip I just phased as I leapt from the deck and ran into the forest. I ran fast and hard letting the anger, frustration, self-hatred, despair and longing crash over me in waves. I'd made so many mistakes in my life but this was one I just couldn't live with. _How had I gotten so complacent in protecting my imprint…my life? Had I told her that I loved her? Had I kissed her beautiful, soft lips before leaving on patrol?_ I have to get her back, I thought as I broke through the tree line.

I stopped to take in my surroundings. I was at the top of the cliffs overlooking First Beach and the ocean. The dark grey clouds were low and beginning to swirl slightly. I inhaled deeply taking in the smell of the coming storm. Ironic, I thought sadly. This was just a shadow of the storm I felt brewing inside. I let my body phase back to human form and slipped my shorts on as I stepped to the edge of the cliff. I closed my eyes and let the feel of the cold wind against my skin focus my thoughts.

When I finally opened my eyes the sun was setting and I had a plan for getting my Nessie back. I smiled at the approaching storm clouds as the first drops of rain fell to the ground. Our storm was coming but we were prepared and we'd overcome like we'd always done. I stepped into the woods, stripped off my shorts and secured them to my ankle. I phased as I ran through the forest towards home. I smiled as I entered the yard and saw two unknown vehicles in the driveway. Peter, Charlotte and the Denali's had arrived. Now we only needed the Amazon's and they should be here soon I hoped. I phased and slipped back into my shorts as I walked across the yard.

Seth and Quil were waiting on the back deck for me when I arrived. I could tell by the identical grins they were wearing they'd decided to go to Italy with us. I shook my head as I climbed the back stairs. "So I guess you've decided to go with us?" I asked already knowing the answer. They grinned at each other before nodding their heads at me. I sighed heavily, feigning disappointment before returning their grin and clapping them on the back. "Let's go take down some Italian scum," I said guiding them into the house with a chuckle.

Everyone was gathered in the living room when we entered the house. I greeted out guests, taking note that most of the pack was also present_. Edward, any word yet on when Zafrina and the others will be here?_ I thought. "Yes, they should be here within the hour. Carlisle and Esme have gone to the airport to await their arrival," Edward answered. I looked around the room again noting that the only ones not present, besides Sam, were the ones staying behind.

"Eleazar, what were you able to find out about the current situation in Italy?" I asked assuming someone had informed him of the text that I'd received from Corin. "Currently the entire guard has been recalled to Volterra. They have acquired three new guard members. One has a similar power to Alice's. He can see the future, but only of an individual and he must have physical contact. Another was recruited because of his size. He was a human body builder. The last one is able to influence thoughts. She can put an idea in your head and you're compelled to act upon it whether you want to or not. So that brings the total to thirty-two vampires with four human staff members." Eleazar paused momentarily letting us process his information.

"I believe Corin will be with Nessie when we arrive. She will keep her safe until we get to her." Eleazar looked straight at me as he continued, "You'll need to decide exactly how far we'll be taking this rescue. Will we only take out those necessary to rescue Nessie or will this be an eradication of the Volturi?" All eyes fell on me at Eleazar's question. I had already thought about this so the answer fell easily from my lips.

"Our pack exists to protect human life, specifically our lands and our tribe. We do not exist to run around the world and eradicate leeches. That being said, we have all seen the true side of the Volturi," I took a minute to look at each vampire in the room. "If it is decided that we eliminate them, you will have to deal with the fallout of that decision. Our numbers are very close and it seems like we'll have a very good chance of taking them down if you believe we should. That being said, the packs focus will be on rescuing Nessie. I will not force any of the pack to help you. If you chose to overthrow the Volturi…I'm sure you'll find many volunteers though," I finished with a smirk.

"Hell yea," Quil said voicing the packs thoughts. The vampires in the room laughed at the packs eager response. I shook my head and smiled at my brothers. "Okay, we'll be leaving in about four hours so you'll have time to make final preparations, packing or hunting, as the case may be. Edward, I'll need you to make reservations for all of us please," I said handing him my credit card. "No Jacob, we'll handle the cost for this trip," he responded curtly dismissing the card I held out to him. I nodded acknowledgment and thanks before continuing to explain my plan.

"No doubt they are expecting some kind of contact from us, either a diplomatic party or a rescue attempt. When we arrive in Italy it'll be dark so we can travel easily. I'd like to scout the area and observe the castle during the day. I'm thinking we'd be better off to attempt a rescue during the day when it'll be harder for them to be outside. Eleazar, you've spent the most time with them what do you think?" I asked.

"I think you're right about that Jacob, especially if it's sunny. There is no doubt that each of us would be recognized by the guard," Eleazar said indicating the vampires in the room. "…but they've never seen any of the pack in human form. Demetri would possibly recognize your scent but he's not typically in charge of the 'exclusive tours' they offer. If we made arrangements for you to get on that tour it would give you access to the castle," he said matter-of-factly.

"Are these tours always for the purpose of a meal?" Peter asked. A frown appeared on Eleazar's face as he nodded. "If there's only one tour guide we could easily take the bloodsucker out and have free access to the rest of the castle right?" Quil asked looking at Eleazar. I could tell he was considering the options before he nodded. "Yes I believe you could if you waited until the right time and weren't caught before that," Eleazar answered.

"Eleazar, can you come up with a map for us so we know where to go once inside?" I asked. "Of course Jacob, I'll work on it when we board the plane. It shouldn't take long at all," he said kindly. We all looked up when we heard a car coming down the driveway. _Is that Carlisle and the others?_ Edward smiled at me and nodded. "Okay let's get going. Get done whatever you have to do and meet back here in three hours," I said dismissing the group so I could greet our newest guests.

Zafrina pulled me into a tight hug when she reached the porch. "Oh Jacob, we are so sorry about Nessie. We'll get her back, I promise," she whispered in my ear as she let me go. "I know Zafrina, thank you for coming," I said trying to keep my voice from cracking. I greeted the others and informed them that we'd be leaving in three hours in case they needed to hunt. Carlisle and Esme excused themselves to hunt while the Amazon's settled in the living room to visit with Peter and Charlotte.

I excused myself to my room to gather the few things I needed for this trip. Nessie's scent overwhelmed me when I opened the closet door. I fell to my knees and let the tears flow freely as I thought of her and the babies. It wasn't long before I felt cold hands on my shoulders. I couldn't bring myself to look up and see whose hands they were. "Open your eyes Jacob," Zafrina said quietly.

I opened my eyes to see a beautiful waterfall that I recognized from our trip to the Amazon a few months ago. A smile formed on my lips as I looked closer at the image she was projecting for me. Nessie and I were standing at the top of the waterfall holding hands. I watched as my heart filled with the emotions from that day. I couldn't help but chuckle as I watched us jump from the top of the waterfall and get lost in the water on our way down. Nessie loved that place. We'd spent many of our days jumping from that spot and swimming in the clear water below. The image faded and I stood to my feet. "Thank you Zafrina," was all I could say as I hugged her again. She smiled as she turned from me and left the room just as quietly as she'd entered. We would get Nessie back…soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

**A/N Sorry again for the delay but the next chapter is already with my wonderful beta Roslyn Grey so hopefully I will post the next chapter by Thurs. Thanks for being patient with me!**

**(12)**

**JPOV**

"Welcome to Volturi Castle. My name is Mariella, and I will be your guide today," a tall, dark haired vampire spoke as she walked towards us. "I'm glad you've chosen to visit us today. Are all of you brothers?" She asked curiously. I stepped forward as I spoke, "No just good friends traveling the country." I gave Mariella the widest grin I could. Eleazar had made the arrangements for our tour. He explained that we were a special gift for Aro, Caius, and Marcus from one of the southern covens as an apology for their recent transgressions.

"Well shall we get started then?" Mariella asked sweetly. I nodded my agreement and let the pack fall in behind her. I brought up the rear since I would be the one to phase and kill her. My thoughts stayed focused on the layout of the castle, and where we were in comparison to where Nessie was. Eleazar had made a perfect map of the castle which had helped us tremendously. We were able to make a very specific plan on where to meet and who would go where.

As we followed the leech through the narrow halls listening to her speech about the castles history, I couldn't help but search for Nessie's scent. I could feel her pull on my chest stronger than when I'd enter the gates of Volterra two days ago. I smiled at the realization that soon we'd be together. Seth nudged me and nodded towards the hall in front of us. This was it, time to phase and get ready for this fight. I stopped, waiting for the pack to move far enough away for me to phase. I kept my eyes focused on Mariella as I phased. I nudged Seth in the back with my nose and he moved aside so I could get to the front of the pack.

Thankfully Mariella was so caught up in a story about the owners of castle that she did not even notice the large wolf that had come up behind her. With one swift swipe of my teeth across her neck her head fell to the floor. Quil snatched it off the ground quickly and stuffed it into the bag he had tucked in his back pocket. Since we couldn't burn the body yet we needed to at least keep the head separate from the body. Don and Eli found an open door and shoved the body inside while Quil stashed the bag in another room.

We spread out down the hallway as each guy began to strip and phase. I could hear Jasper and the others coming our way and knew it was time to get Nessie back. "Jacob," Edward called quietly as they approached. "Nessie is in the throne room with Aro. Follow Carlisle, he'll show you the way." I nodded in understanding at his words and followed Carlisle.

_You each know what to do so let's go_! I commanded the pack as we split up. Esme was holding tightly to Carlisle's hand as I followed them down the long halls. Peter and Charlotte were close behind me and Tanya was following them. Nathan, Ethan and Kevin brought up the rear of our group. I kept a close eye on each of the pack members as we made our way through the castle. Don, Brian and Seth had gone off together to handle any stray vamps that were in their rooms or guarding the exits.

As we approached the nondescript door that lead to the throne room, I could hear Nessie's heartbeat and muffled voices. Carlisle stopped and looked back at the rest of us before opening the door and stepping inside. "Carlisle, my fr-" Aro cut off as he saw the rest of us file through the door. All of the Volturi took defensive positions around the room with the wives moving quickly behind their mates. I counted ten leeches in the room, one of whom I recognized the scent of immediately, Demetri. The tall, dark haired vampire next to Nessie pulled her closer and stood completely still. I assumed that was Corin and overlooked her as I quickly took in Nessie's appearance, eager to make sure she was okay.

"You surely would not have brought so many with you if you're on a diplomatic mission," Aro questioned keeping his eyes focused on Carlisle. Carlisle shook his head sadly before speaking. "I'm afraid the time for diplomacy is past. You've kidnapped my granddaughter and my great-grandchildren and I could not allow that to happen. Surely you understand your transgression Aro?" Carlisle stated firmly. I walked straight to Nessie's side, catching Aro's eye.

"Corin, please take Renesmee back to her room," Aro said sweetly. A low growl escaped my lips as Corin nodded to Aro and took Nessie by the arm. Nessie laid her hand on the side of my face and 'showed' me how Corin had been taking care of her. I reluctantly stepped out of their way.

_Edward, Corin is taking Nessie back to her room._ We had agreed to keep each other informed about what was happening by using his gift since he'd 'hear' everyone in the castle.

"Corin stop," Caius called keeping his eyes trained on me. Corin and Nessie stopped just inside the door and turned towards the brothers. "Don't you find it strange Aro that this…" he pointed to me. "…her supposed mate is willing to let her walk out of here without a fight?" I watched carefully as Aro looked from me to Nessie to Corin and back to me again. "Demetri…take Nessie to her room and guard the door until I come for her," Aro said. I stepped in front of him with a growl while Kevin and Ethan flanked me effectively blocking Nessie from him. Demetri crouched down ready to attack.

"Corin, have you really betrayed us for this family of half-breeds?" Caius asked incredulously. "Brother, surely there is no reason to be so derogatory." Aro said turning his attention back to Carlisle. "Surely there is some way we can work this out old friend. I would hate for our guard to have to destroy you and your loved ones today," Aro said in his sugary sweet voice. Carlisle's barking laughter filled the room while he shook his head.

"Dear friend, the only way for you to save your own life today is to return Renesmee to us immediately, and step down from your self-imposed reign as leader. Most of your guard has already been destroyed by now I'm sure." Carlisle looked at me and I nodded my head signaling the others were already in battle. Caius began to stomp his foot and throw a fit. "You'll notice most of my family is not currently present. That is because they, along with some true friends, are battling with your guard in the training room." Aro looked totally shocked as he sputtered for something to say.

"We will never step down! You and your half-breed family will never destroy us!" Caius yelled as he charged toward Carlisle. Peter quickly stepped in front of Carlisle to face Caius, while Charlotte faced off with his mate, Athenodora. Demetri and I began to circle each other. "STOP NOW!" Aro shouted as Heidi and Santiago crouched into defensive positions in front of Tanya and Nathan. The hissing and growling that had filled the room ceased. I noticed Marcus had moved back towards the wall as if trying to disappear from the room. Corin was still crouched in front of Nessie whose back was pressed against the wall next to the door.

_Kevin we have to get to the leech right behind Aro. She's the shield we have to take out to kill the brothers_. As soon as I'd thought the words he began slowly moving out of view trying to get into position.

"Have you decided to give up Aro?" Carlisle questioned sarcastically as he moved towards him. Demetri suddenly lunged at me while Nessie screamed out my name. Before I could react to either of them Demetri was knocked out of the air by what looked like lightening. He lay shaking on the floor at my feet and I wasted no time ripping his head off and tossing it to the other side of the room. I quickly turned to Nessie who was sitting on the floor clutching her stomach. I phased as I ran towards her and crouched in front of her.

"Nessie baby what's wrong? What happened?" I begged brushing hair out of her face. She smiled up at me as tears streamed down her face. "The baby Jacob…it was one of the babies…" she sobbed into my neck as I cradled her in my arms. I barely acknowledged the metallic shredding sound I'd heard on the other side of room until I smelled the sickly sweet stench of burnt leech. I looked up to find Nathan, Ethan and Kevin blocking Nessie and I from the rest of the room. I stood up, Nessie cradled securely to my chest, to see what was happening. Esme was standing over a fire that looked to contain two bodies…Demetri and… "Nathan did you get the shield?" I asked scanning the room for her. He bobbed his head eagerly as he continued to stare down Aro who'd approached our little gathering with Carlisle at his side.

"Jacob is Nessie okay?" Carlisle asked. "Yes she's fine," I replied setting her back on her feet. Peter and Charlotte were still crouched in front of Caius and his mate, while Tanya was facing off against Heidi. Santiago was standing off to the side taking in the scene around him. "Wonderful…" Aro said clapping his hands eagerly. My head whipped around to glare at him. "Oh please don't misunderstand; I'm simply amazed that even while in the womb the child is so gifted." Aro enthused. "My dear Carlisle, surely you can understand the importance of this child and what it will mean to our kind? If it's female there is a chance it'll be able to breed like its mother and even if it's male the DNA alone should prove it to be a marvelous creature. Don't tell me you are not excited about studying these children the way you have the half-breed since it was born? The things w-" Suddenly Aro's head was being tossed across the room towards the fire while Carlisle stood staring at the body in disgust.

"What?" He asked looking up at our shocked faces. "He was talking about my granddaughter and my great grandchildren. He never would have let them go," he finished quietly. I knew Carlisle hated violence but I'd always be grateful for what he'd just done. Sulpicia screeched from across the room as she lunged at Carlisle. The whole room exploded into one violent dance of death. Esme jumped onto Sulpicia's back unexpectedly to protect Carlisle and removed her head in one swift movement tossing it into the fire. Carlisle wrapped his arms around his wife as the two of them gathered the bodies at their feet and carried them to the fire. Charlotte had removed one of Athenodora's arms and was circling her looking for a way to finish her off. "You'll never walk out of here old man. Your mate's just seconds from the fire anyway," Peter taunted Caius who growled furiously causing Athenodora to lose focus giving Charlotte the opening she needed to rip her head off. Tanya and Heidi were locked in a fierce dance as were Peter and Caius. They were each trading bite for bite while searching for their opponent's weakness. Peter was continuing to taunt Caius hoping he'd make a mistake that would allow him to win.

Ethan, Nathan, and Kevin were circling Santiago, taking turns removing limbs as they lunged at him. "Corin…you have Nessie?" I asked quickly. She nodded as I kissed Nessie's head and moved away to phase.

_Nathan, see if you can help Tanya out. I'll help Peter. Ethan and Kevin have this one under control._ We went for our new targets quickly as Ethan and Kevin finished Santiago off. Nathan lunged at Heidi from behind catching her right arm at the elbow and removing it as he passed. Heidi was distracted just long enough for Tanya to knock her to the ground and rip out her throat. Caius was a different story though. He saw me approach and positioned himself accordingly. As I lunged for Caius a howl pierced the air as pain racked my body and I fell to the ground.

_DON! NO-O-O-O!_ I howled. Caius turned his attention to me for just a second giving Peter the opening he needed to rip his head off. I phased immediately searching for Carlisle. Our eyes met across the room where he was standing with Marcus who had his hands raised in submission. "Don was attacked from behind. He's been bitten Carlisle!" I shouted running towards the door with Ethan, Nathan and Kevin right behind me.

We found him quickly, lying in the hall where the living quarters were located. Seth had already phased and started a fire for the three leeches they'd taken out. Brian was standing guard over Don's body that had phased back to human form. "Jake, I'm so sorry man," Seth moaned. "We found two leaches in this room and had already taken one completely out when a third came from down the hallway. We never even heard him until he jumped on Don's back and sunk his teeth into his neck…" Seth cut off trying to hold back his emotions.

Carlisle was already kneeling at Don's side trying to suck the venom out of his neck. He stopped and looked up at me. "I got all the venom out Jake but I had to take a lot of blood. He's going to need a transfusion. He was unconscious when we got here. I'm afraid there may be some internal damage. There is nothing else I can do right now. All we can do is wait and hope his body heals itself."

I nodded my head. "Nathan and Kevin check the rest of the rooms and the other halls. I don't want another surprise attack. Let's head back to the throne room and wait for the others. Why is there still one brother alive?" I asked looking at Carlisle. He shifted uncomfortably before answering me. "He refused to fight and he's willing to give up his power as ruler. We'll have to decide what to do with him but I don't believe he is now or will be in the future a threat to us or our families." I nodded at Carlisle's words and turned silently back the way we came.

**I utterly fail at fight scenes so please review and let me know what you think. There will be more fighting next chapter so any feedback would be greatly appreciated. You're awesome!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

**Thanks for all the great reviews. Hope you enjoy!**

**(13)**

**EPOV**

Jacob and Jasper had planned every possible scenario for getting Nessie back safely, while taking down the Volturi at the same time. We'd all discussed what to do with the Volturi on the plane, and had come to the conclusion that the brothers would have to agree to step down from power, and return Nessie to us if they wanted to live. We knew they would not just hand her over and she was our priority. While they still had us outnumbered it was only by a few and we had the element of surprise.

Jacob and the pack would be going in the front door but we would have to sneak in. Eleazar and Carmen would be going in the back door and heading straight for Nessie's room, taking out any guards they came across on the way. We'd decided the underground entrance Alice, Bella, and I had used several years ago was the perfect way for the rest of us. Jasper and I made our way down the alley to clear the path. I was pleased to only find one guard at that entrance which Jasper handled quite effectively.

I took a few seconds while the others filed in to find Jacob's thoughts. They were meeting with their tour guide who seemed to think they were related. I smiled to myself since most people who saw the pack together thought they were related. I focused on Nessie's thoughts next and was surprised to find that she wasn't in her room where we had assumed she would be. After two days of watching the castle we'd found a pretty strict routine amongst the guards and Nessie had not left her room at all.

"Jacob has taken out their tour guide and stashed the body. They're ready for us," I said to Jasper as we turned down the long hall that led to our meeting place. The wolves were all phased and waiting when we arrived just moments later. "Don't forget your training and be careful," Jasper said as we split into our groups. "Jacob," I called quietly as we approached. "Nessie is in the throne room with Aro. Follow Carlisle, he'll show you the way." He nodded at me and followed after Carlisle. Don, Brian and Seth took off down another hall towards the guards' rooms.

Jasper took a quick look around to make sure our entire group was present before leading us towards the training room where the majority of the guard was supposed to be. Quil, Eli, and Joe followed closely behind Jasper and Alice since they'd be the first into the room. Zafrina, Kachiri, and Senna followed so Zafrina would be able to project a vision of a forest filled with wild animals surrounding them. Hopefully this would confuse the guard enough that the rest of us could get in the room and destroy our targets quickly. Garrett and Kate brought up the back in case Kate's gift was needed. Emmett, Rosalie, Bella and I stuck together in the middle of the line. When we reached the training room Jasper and Alice stepped off to the side and looked at Bella. She nodded to him indicating she had her shield around everyone before we went in.

_Edward, Corin is taking Nessie back to her room_. I let out a sigh of relief as I heard Jacob's thoughts from the throne room. Eleazar and Carmen would be waiting for her when she got there so I didn't have to worry anymore.

The wolves entered the training room at the same moment Zafrina overtook the sight of the guard with her forest image. The room broke into utter chaos as the guard gathered together in the center of the room in defensive stances growling at the image. "What is going on Luka?" Chelsea shrieked. "On your guard, we're being attacked," the tall, muscle bound vampire commanded.

We positioned ourselves around the room with Garrett and Kate guarding the door. As the wolves moved forward to attack, Zafrina adjusted her vision so four more pairs of animals appeared to be attacking at the same time. Three vampires lunged at the wolves in front of them. Quil, Eli and Joe dropped to their knees as Kachiri, Senna, and Garrett leapt over them meeting the other vampires in midair and knocking them to the ground. They were immediately up on their feet facing growling angrily at Kachiri, Senna and Garrett. Quil, Eli and Joe spun around and attacked the three guard members from behind. Each wolf was able to get a good bite in and cause a short distraction. The move was just enough for Garrett to quickly behead his target. Kachiri and Senna also took advantage of the distraction by removing a limb from each of their targets. The wolves jumped back into the fight and Quil beheaded one of the guards while Eli and Joe took out the other just as quickly.

A similar scenario played out around the room at the same time. Jasper and Alice took down three vampires after Jasper hit them with a potent dose of lethargy. Alice laughed as the three vampires in front of them swayed back and forth half asleep while she casually walked up and tore the head off one. Jasper chuckled at his mates' pleasure as he beheaded the other two vampires and tossed their heads to the side. Emmett and Rosalie easily knocked their own two vampires down and tore out their throats with no conflict at all. Bella and I caught both of our targets around the neck and twisted their heads off as we passed them midair. She had gotten so proficient with her shield that I was able to hear her thoughts when we were fighting thus making our attack more like a dance. Each attack was perfectly executed and a complete surprise to the guard.

The five remaining vampires were still huddled together in the center of the room ready to attack. Zafrina dropped her vision so they could see what was really happening. Jasper and I laughed at the growls still emanating from them as they stood surrounded. They looked around the room in shock when they saw the eleven vampires and three wolves in front of them. I shook my head at the panicked thoughts of the vampires in front of me.

_What do you want to do Edward, kill them or talk to them? _Jasper questioned silently.

_JACOB_! My head snapped up as I heard Nessie's thoughts. Something was wrong in the other room. I scanned the thoughts of the others in the room trying to figure out what had happened. "Edward," Bella said placing her hand on my arm. I shook my head still trying to piece together what was happening with the others. "Handle it however you'd like," I said looking at Jasper.

_Do we need to get out of here and help the others?_ Jasper looked pointedly at me. I shook my head as I heard Carlisle's thoughts and chuckled. Jasper quirked an eyebrow at me, "Carlisle just ripped Aro's head off for talking about Nessie and the babies like a possession," I explained softly. Jasper grinned before stepping towards the Volturi guard still huddled in front of us. "You have a choice to make…you are obviously outnumbered and I can promise you no help will be coming," Jasper began. "You can't expect us to believe you've taken out the rest of the guard!" a short, blonde vampire squeaked. Jasper's eyes darkened as he stepped closer to the short vampire.

"You're all that's left of the mighty Volturi guard…I can fix that if you'd like," he spat venomously as he wrapped his fingers around the vampires neck. "No-o-o-o-o p-p-please," the vampire stuttered dropping his eyes to the ground. Jasper smirked as he released the short vampire and stepped back to continue his address to the rest of them. He glanced at me, _Have the others been disposed of?_ I nodded in answer to his silent question.

"The Volturi no longer rule the vampire world. You must decide if you want to continue this fight on their behalf, or surrender and move on with your own lives." Jasper looked each of the remaining guard members in the eye as he spoke.

_DON! NO-O-O-O!_ I heard Jacob cry out as piercing howls filled the room. All eyes fell on the wolves as they dashed out of the room towards their fallen comrade. "Don was bitten," I whispered quickly as low growls filled the room. "Carlisle is on his way," I continued.

_What should we do with these guys?_ Jasper questioned silently. "None of them wish to fight us so let's just take them with us to meet the others and then decide what to do. Bella is your shield still up?" I asked looking quickly at her as she nodded. "Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri could you follow Bella and I? Jasper can you keep them sedated enough not to fight us?" I asked. They each nodded their agreement. "Garrett and Kate, could you take care of these bodies and then meet us in the throne room? The rest of you can bring up the rear. Let's go a lot has happened and we need to be together to figure all of this out." I turned, taking Bella's hand and led the way to the throne room where the others were waiting.

When we entered the throne room everyone's thoughts were chaotic. I searched quickly for Nessie and found her wrapped in Jacob's arms across the room. Bella and I flashed over to them and wrapped our arms around our daughter. I looked up at Jacob, "What happened?" My voice wavered slightly as I held my baby girl close to me. "We're not sure exactly but we think one of the babies has some kind of special power. Demetri sprung at me unexpectedly and just before he reached me something stopped him. It almost looked like a lightening flash and then he fell to the ground shaking," Jacob answered. Nessie smiled as she rubbed her belly.

"One of them is like Uncle Jasper…they make me calm when I get too upset. It happened just before Demetri put me on the plane in Port Angeles. I thought Jasper was there but when I had that thought one of the babies kicked me. Since I couldn't see anyone around I put my hand on my belly and asked if one of them did that. I just thought the question and as soon as I did I got another sharp kick. It's happened several times since then and it's always accompanied by a sharp kick," Nessie finished with a smile looking up at Jasper who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Do you think it was the same baby that protected Jacob today?" Carlisle asked from his spot next to Don. Nessie shook her head, "No I think today was from the other baby. She grinned and patted her belly. "Yes definitely from the other baby," she said smiling. "I just got a confirmation kick." We all laughed at her words and Jacob pulled her back into his arms rubbing her belly as he did.

I turned my focus back to the rest of the room. "We have five of the guard that decided not to fight us," I said to Carlisle. He looked up at the vampires lined against the wall and nodded. "Marcus has also decided not to fight us and is willing to give up his claim as leader," Carlisle said flatly.

I walked over to his side and knelt beside him as he continued to look over Don. "Will he be alright?" I asked quietly. "I don't know. I got all of the venom out. I've sent Esme with Peter and Charlotte back to the plain for my medical bag. He needs a blood transfusion but no one is sure of his blood type. Tanya and Seth have gone to the local blood bank to see if they can get a couple of bags of type O for him. He was unconscious when I got to him and I can't tell what is causing it," he finished thoughtfully. I nodded my understanding and patted his shoulder.

I stood and looked at Eleazar who was talking to Marcus on the other side of the room. "How long before the others arrive, Eleazar?" I asked. "The other covens should be here by tomorrow afternoon. I was able to contact everyone we discussed," he smiled.

Garrett, Kate, Tanya and Seth all came into the room at the same time. Seth rushed to Carlisle's side with two bags of blood. I turned back to Nessie and Jacob. "Nessie, we have to stay in Volterra to meet with several other covens. Since we've destroyed the Volturi we have to help organize a new leadership. The pack will be flying back to Port Angeles as soon as Don is able to be moved. We would prefer that you and Jacob stay here until we've finished our business just in case something happens with the babies…"

_How long do you expect us to stay here?_ Jacob's thoughts caused me to pause momentarily. "We'll understand if you'd rather go back with the pack though. We should only be here for a few days…five tops," I finished quietly. Nessie looked up into Jacob's eyes and touched his cheek. I watched as she 'showed' Jacob their home and La Push and the pack. I dropped my head is disappointment. Jacob pulled Nessie into his arms. "Ness, I know you want to go home but what if something happens with the twins before Carlisle can get back? I couldn't live with myself knowing I took you away from the one person who could save the babies or you if anything happened," Jacob whispered to Nessie, staring intently into her eyes. I looked up as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned down to whisper to her.

"We could have a second honeymoon…get a hotel away from here. I'd love to see Italy with you. We may not get this chance again once I take over the pack," he whispered in her ear. I could see the smile cross her face and I had to close my eyes against some of the thoughts she was having. "Nessie please!" I practically begged. She blushed instantly. "Sorry Daddy, I forgot." She buried her face in Jacob's chest. "I understand let's just change the subject okay," I said anxiously.

"What do you think Ness?" Jacob asked her. She nodded her agreement and I instantly relaxed. I was so glad they were staying close by. I knew she had at least three weeks before the babies were born but I still felt relieved at being near her. The past several days without her had been terrifying for all of us but Jacob, Bella and I felt the worst of it I think. I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to leave her again. I knew Jacob and the pack could protect her and now that Aro and Caius were gone I knew she'd be safe. No matter what my head said though my dead heart kept reminding me she was still my little girl.

**Please review and let me know what you think! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy! As aways thanks to my wonderful beta Roslyn Grey!**

**(14)**

**NPOV**

_**"Ness, I know you want to go home, but what if something happens with the twins before Carlisle can get back? I couldn't live with myself knowing I took you away from the one person who could save the babies or you if anything happened," Jacob whispered. He brushed a strand of hair out of my face and let his hand rest on my cheek.**_

_**"We could have a second honeymoon…get a hotel away from here. I'd love to see Italy with you. We may not get this chance again once I take over the pack," he whispered in my ear. I smiled at the thought of another honeymoon with my Jacob. "Nessie please!" Daddy practically begged. I blushed instantly. "Sorry Daddy, I forgot." I buried my face in Jacob's chest. "I understand let's just change the subject okay," he said anxiously.**_

_**"What do you think Ness?" Jacob asked me.**_

I could never resist those deep, dark eyes when they pleaded with me like this. I touched his cheek to 'show' him some of my more modest memories of our honeymoon. "JACOB!" Daddy admonished before turning to leave the room. Jacob looked down slightly embarrassed while Mom just laughed at the three of us. "Stop Daddy," I called before he could leave the room. "I'm sorry but we have been apart for five days," I grinned. He sighed heavily. "I'll take Jake up to the room I was staying in, and he can help me get my things together before we leave okay," I said as I made my way over to give him a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and patted my back. "I know Ness…it's still hard for me though. You'll always be my little girl and I don't like to think about how you actually got the twins," he trailed off as Mom cut in. "Yes dear, he likes to believe a magic baby fairy placed them in your stomach," Mom said as the whole room burst into laughter. My face turned fire engine red as she hugged me.

"Renesmee…" A voice called from the other side of the room. I turned with the others to see the only remaining brother, Marcus, address me. "I don't mean to intrude, but I'd like to make hotel arrangements for you if you'd let me. My way of atoning for all of this mess," he looked at Jacob and I apologetically. I looked up at Jacob who seemed concerned. We both looked to Carlisle for guidance and he nodded with a slight smile on his face. "Of course, we'd appreciate that. Thank you," Jacob said looking back at Marcus. "I will make the arrangements for the next week and they can be adjusted if necessary. I'll give the details to Corin and have her take you over whenever you're ready. Please forgive me for the hasty acts of my brothers. I can see the strong bond you have with your mate and the others here. I would never wish anyone to be separated from their mate," his voice trailed off as he dropped his head sadly.

Jacob pulled me closer to his side and kissed the top of my head. "Carlisle, how is he doing?" Jacob asked turning towards the rest of the pack who were guarding Don. "His heartbeat is much stronger now so the blood transfusion has helped. He's still unconscious though and I don't know why," Carlisle answered with his voice full of discouragement. "I know the pack is anxious to get back home, but I don't feel comfortable moving him in his unconscious state." Jacob nodded his understanding at Carlisle's words.

"Quil, I'd like you to take the rest of the pack back to La Push. Don can stay here with Nessie and I until he recovers and can be moved," Jacob said flatly as a rumble of growls erupted from the pack. Jacob's face hardened as he slipped into Alpha mode ready to issue a command if necessary. "Jake I know you're worried about Seth and I being away from our imprints, but I think Seth and the others will agree with me. We'd rather stay here and make sure Don is okay instead of sitting on the rez wondering. Besides you'll be busy with Nessie and the doc will be busy organizing this new leech thing…sorry doc," Quil said bashfully. Carlisle just smirked at him and shook his head.

"Again I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm sure with the other covens arriving within the day they may be more comfortable elsewhere. I can see how strong their bonds are and I believe your attempts to separate them will be futile. I can make additional arrangements at the same hotel as Jacob and his mate if you'd like," Marcus offered kindly. Jacob sighed heavily while the pack looked on excitedly. "Thank you Marcus that would be very kind of you," Jacob said reluctantly. The pack began to whoop and holler until Jake let out a low growl causing them to regain their composure. They all dropped their heads in embarrassment at being scolded by their Alpha.

Marcus moved quietly to the opposite side of the room and began making arrangements for our stay in Volterra. I tugged on Jacob's hand and led him towards the exit. We had yet to have a proper reunion kiss and I was desperate to be near him. As the door closed behind us he looked down at me and smiled warmly. I stretched up on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. Jacob wrapped his strong arms around my waist as his head dipped to capture my lips. My body melted into his as our lips crashed together. I moaned slightly as his tongue swept the inside of my mouth. As I pushed my body closer to his trying to deepen our kiss I received two firm kicks from inside my belly. Jacob pulled back and laughed lightly. He fell down to his knees and placed his hands on my belly. "Well hello there. Did you two miss Daddy?" He cooed into my stomach. I giggled as he talked to the babies and each of them kicked his hands in response.

"Let's go," I said pulling him to his feet and leading him toward the room I'd been staying in. We walked quietly through the halls until we reached the door. As I opened it and led Jacob inside I saw his mouth fall open. "Wow! I guess I don't have to ask if they treated you well huh?" I laughed at his expression pulling him into the room and closing the door. "They took very good care of me. Corin was very kind and made sure I had everything I needed. Did you get the text she sent?" I asked as I began to pack the clothes she'd purchased for me. Jacob's arms slipped around my waist as his lips kissed my neck. "Yes, it helped ease some of the anxiety but I was still very worried about you and the babies," his voice trailed off as he moved across my shoulder and back up my neck with slow, warm kisses. I sighed lightly letting my head fall back against his chest.

"Nessie, I need you baby," he whispered into my ear as his hands slid under my shirt and roamed over my stomach. "Um…" I moaned softly. "I missed you so much Jake," I breathed as I reached my arm up and tangled my fingers in his hair. I could feel his hard body pressed into my back as all coherent thought left me. His lips moved slowly towards my ear leaving a trail of warm kisses in their wake. He began walking backwards towards the bed pulling me with him. A sharp knock on the door brought us back to our senses and the reality of where we were. We both sighed in frustration as Jacob placed one last kiss on my neck before turning towards the door. I giggled quietly to myself when I saw him adjust his shorts before opening the door.

"Hey Jake, sorry to interrupt, but Carlisle says Don is ready to be moved and the arrangements for the hotel have been made. Do you want us to go ahead or should we wait for you and Nessie?" Seth asked sheepishly. I quickly packed the last of the clothes Corin had bought in the small suitcase she'd left for me. "Okay, give us five minutes and we'll meet you back in the throne room," Jake said before closing the door on Seth. Three long strides brought him right back to me and my lips. His hands ran up and down my back as our tongues resynchronized themselves with each other. I placed my hand on his cheek to 'show' him how much I loved him and missed him.

Too soon we broke apart and Jake rested his forehead against mine. "I guess we need to get going. I'm sure the guys are getting sick of the stench," he finished lightly. "Yea…besides I'm ready to start our second honeymoon," I giggled mischievously running my hand down his chest. I could tell it was taking all of his self-control to walk out of the room and not throw me on the bed and have his way with me. I sighed as the door closed behind us. Jacob looked down into my eyes and smirked. "Soon enough, sweetie," he said still grinning. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I promise you'll be screaming my name before the day's out." I punched him lightly in the arm as the all too familiar blush crept over my cheeks. He laughed heartily and tugged me down the hallway.

When we rounded the corner by the throne room Corin was waiting for me. "Nessie," she said smiling sweetly. I couldn't help but smile back. We'd become friends in just the few days we'd been together and I trusted her completely. Jacob and I stopped in front of her and he bent down and kissed my forehead. "I'll be in there if you need me," he smiled nodding towards the door. I watched after him until the door closed and then turned my attention back to Corin. "What's up?" I asked.

"I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed our time together. I know it wasn't under the best circumstances but I hope you understand," she paused looking me hopefully in the eye. I gave her a reassuring smile and nodded for her to continue. "Eleazar has explained to me the plan for reorganizing the vampire leadership and I've decided to go my own way for a while. I was hoping we could stay in touch," she looked down awkwardly. "I'd love to meet your children…" she trailed off. I placed my hand on her shoulder before speaking and 'showed' her how much I'd enjoyed our time together. "I'd love for you to meet the twins when they're born. As long as you don't hunt within the state of Washington you're welcome to visit anytime," I said encouragingly.

Daddy opened the door then and spoke, "Nessie, the pack is getting anxious to leave."

_Okay Daddy, thanks._ I thought as I patted Corin's shoulder and turned to enter the throne room. Everyone was gathered waiting for me to say good-bye. I hadn't really had a chance to thank or hug any one since the battle ended and I suddenly was overwhelmed by the number of people that had come to help me. I looked around the room in amazement. "We'll have plenty of time for catching up and thank you's later," Daddy whispered in my ear obviously having heard my thoughts. I smiled and gave him a hug. "Yes Nessie, we'll be having a party at the hotel tomorrow afternoon…Don will be all better by then," Alice chimed in excitedly. I looked at her quizzically. "Ugh…my whole afternoon disappears around two o'clock…just after Carlisle returns to my vision extremely happy at noon," she said dramatically. The wolves cheered excitedly while I hugged Alice gratefully. I touched her cheek, _Thank you Auntie_.

Mom pulled me into a hug before ushering me and the pack out the door. The first coven was to arrive within the hour and we really needed to be away from the castle. As we exited the front doors we found two large limousines awaiting us. Don had been carried down on a backboard and settled into the first one with Carlisle, Eli, Joe and Kevin while Nathan, Ethan, Brian, Quil, Seth, Jacob and I got into the other limo. We all talked excitedly as we passed through the city. The guys were looking forward to seeing the sights and trying the food at which I had to laugh. Marcus had given Jacob an envelope before we left _'for any additional expenses'_ the pack might have while in Italy. Jake had been reluctant to accept but Edward assured him that it was not meant as a bribe or payoff but retribution for the crimes his family had inflicted on the pack.

We arrived at the hotel within minutes and all of us looked on in awe at the sight before us. The beautiful Park Hotel Le Fonti was amazing. The views of the Tuscan countryside were breathtaking. Jacob wrapped his arms around me as I stood by the limo taking in the view. I placed my hand to his cheek to 'show' him how beautiful I thought it was. "Not as beautiful as you Nessie," he whispered in my ear. "Okay guys follow me. We can carry Don in this way without being noticed," Carlisle said leading us to a side door. As we walked up the stairs Carlisle explained that all of the rooms had been booked next to each other on the third floor, except for our room. Once Don had been settled in a room with Seth and we'd been assured that he would be fine we each went to our separate rooms. It had been agreed that we'd all meet in the hotel restaurant at six to eat.

"Thanks Grandpa…tell Marcus we said thank you also, please." I gave him a hug as he handed us our room key. "You better get some rest Nessie. I'd like to check you over in the morning…make sure the babies are okay and everything is still on schedule." Jake and I smiled at him and nodded before he turned and walked away. "Shall we?" Jacob asked as he grabbed my hand and led me down the hall to the other side of the hotel. "I'm so glad we aren't staying next to the rest of the guys," I whispered as we walked. Jacob smirked down at me, "And why are you happy about that?" I elbowed him in the ribs. "You know, it's bad enough they get to see what happens in our bedroom when you're phased. I really didn't want them to be able to hear it while it's happening too," I said exasperated. We stopped in front of our door and Jacob leaned down and kissed me as he opened the door. "I've gotten very good at keeping my thoughts off of you while I'm phased thank you very much," he said teasingly pushing me into the room.

No sooner had the door closed and Jacob had me wrapped in his arms. I closed my eyes in complete bliss and lost myself in the wonderfully warm touch of my husband. Six o'clock would come way too soon.

**A/N Ok I've had a lot of questions about Ashlynn so here goes: Yes she is still pregnant and yes she is still giving the baby to Em and Rose. Leah stayed behind in LaPush to watch over her and the baby while everyone esle went to Italy. Also Rachel will be delivering soon. Nessie is due within three weeks, Ashlynn about a month later and Rachel a couple of days after Ashlynn. So yes there will be lots of new little pack members running around!**

**On a side note this story is coming to an end soon and I'm debating another fic so if there is something you've been dying to read but just can't find let me know. I'd love to hear your ideas!**

**Thanks for all the great reviews I love them all! Please keep them coming and I'll keep writing. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy! **

**(15)**

**JPOV**

"Can't we just order room service?" I whined. The vision of my naked wife walking away from me reduced me to a whining, pathetic child. A very aroused, whining, pathetic child, but still whining none the less. "No Jacob! We have to meet the pack downstairs," Nessie said as she walked to the bathroom. "I'm not sure I can reach my feet though…" She trailed off seductively as she looked at me over her shoulder from the bathroom door._ I'll never get enough of this woman!_

I jumped out of bed and practically ran to the bathroom. Nessie giggled as she stepped into the shower under the already warm water._ Amazing! Even pregnant I had the sexiest wife in the world_. I couldn't resist running my hands over her shoulders and down her arms as I kissed her soft lips. "Mmm, I love you Jake," she whispered as we broke apart. I watched as she ran her hands through her hair, wetting it down for the shampoo. My hands gripped her hips and I turned her around so I could wash her hair for her. "I love the way your fingers move through my hair and massage my head," Nessie sighed contentedly. I couldn't help the grin that formed on my lips. "I love the way your fingers massage my head too," I whispered huskily in her ear. "JAKE!" She shrieked elbowing me in the ribs. "What'd I do," I said innocently as she blushed fiercely.

"We're going to be late Mrs. Black if you don't get your mind out of the gutter," I chuckled, turning her around so I could rinse her hair. She huffed and closed her eyes. I reached around her to get the soap and washcloth. As our bodies pressed together I heard her sharp intake of breath and grinned. I pulled back and looked down into her dark eyes. "Would you like me to wash your back Mrs. Black?" I asked softly soaping up the washcloth. She nodded and turned around so her back was towards me. I could feel her body relax under my touch as I washed her back all the way down to her thighs. Her head fell back against my chest as I began washing her stomach in slow, firm circles. "Jake…we're never going to make it to dinner if you don't move to my feet and let me take care of the rest," she sighed reluctantly.

"I promise I'll be good Nessie," I whispered as my hands moved slowly over her tight body washing every inch. Her eyes rolled back in her head at my touch and I couldn't help the satisfied smirk on my face. There was nothing in this world I enjoyed more than bringing pleasure to my wife. "Mmm, I never want to take another shower alone," she smiled seductively. "That can be arranged Mrs. Black," I mumbled as I kissed her ear. She turned and took the washcloth from my hands. "My turn," she said wickedly as she began washing my chest. I let my head fall back against the shower wall as I enjoyed my wife's gentle touch._ Too much…too much! _"Nessie…" I said pulling her hands away from my body and kissing her gently on the lips. "I'll finish sweetheart," I whispered against her lips. "I can be good too," she huffed. "I know baby but I don't think I can be anymore," I said kissing her neck and pulling her body as close to mine as I could. She giggled softly and pushed me away slightly.

"Fine Mr. Black, finish your shower so we're not late," she said smirking as she stepped out of the shower. "Ugh..." I groaned as I watched her go. I turned the water to cold and quickly finished washing up. By the time I walked out of the bathroom Nessie was already dressed and working on brushing out her long hair. I sighed in frustration at having to meet the pack. I'd been away from her for too many days and all I wanted was to stay naked with her for the rest of our time in Italy. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"I'd like to stop and check on Don before we go down to the restaurant okay?" I asked as I got dressed. "Of course…I'd sort of planned on doing that anyway," Nessie said pulling her hair up into a ponytail. She turned to watch me dress. "Jacob…" Nessie began seriously. I pulled my t-shirt over my head and focused my attention on her. She looked down nervously before speaking again. "What do you think is wrong with Don?" She asked timidly. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. "I wish I knew Nessie. He phased back to human so quickly after being bit there was no way for any of us to get a clear read on his thoughts," I paused thinking back over the events that led to Don's condition. "I'm sure he'll be fine though. Carlisle said he got all of the venom out and that's what was important," I replied trying to sound confident. Nessie smiled reassuringly.

"Let's go check on Don then so we're not late for dinner," she said grabbing my hand and leading me out of the room. "Oh, hang on a sec Ness! I forgot to grab cash for dinner tonight," I said walking back into the room. "I guess we might as well let the guys splurge tonight. I was thinking maybe I'd give each of them a little cash for anything they might want while we're here. What do you think?" I asked looking at Nessie as I pulled the envelope Marcus had given me out of the drawer. "I think that's a great idea Jake. None of them have ever been out of the state let alone out of the country. Besides that's what Marcus gave it to you for…so the guys could enjoy themselves while they're here," she shrugged her shoulders as I opened the envelope. My heart almost stopped as I looked inside and saw exactly what Marcus had given us. I sat on the edge of the bed in shock.

"Jake! Jake, what's wrong babe?" Nessie said shaking my arm to get my attention. I handed her the envelope I was still clutching in my hands. She took it and looked inside while I watched the reaction on her face._ Pure shock…exactly what I felt. _She clutched the envelope in her hand and sat next to me. "Wow!" She said quietly. "I know," I couldn't think of anything else to say. "What are you going to do?" She asked handing the envelope back to me. I took it from her hands and shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea Ness. I think this should be a pack decision though don't you?" I replied hesitantly. She nodded her agreement and laid her hand on my knee.

"Come on. Grab some cash for dinner and we'll figure out the rest later okay?" Nessie said standing up. I nodded my head taking several bills out of the envelope and putting the rest back in the drawer. "Let's go check on Don," I said grabbing her hand and leading her back out the door. We walked down the long hallway to where the pack's rooms were in silence. "I think we should have a pack meeting as soon as possible…maybe tonight after dinner?" I asked her hesitantly. "I think that would be a great idea," she said smiling. "Why don't you invite the guys back up to our room after dinner and you can have the meeting there?" I looked down at her in wonder_. She always put the pack first and never made me feel guilty about my responsibilities. The fates truly knew what they were doing when they gave me Nessie as a mate._

I stopped and wrapped my arms around her expanding waist pulling her into me. "I love you so much Renesmee Black. You always amaze me," I said kissing her gently. Just as I was going to deepen the kiss I received two swift kicks to my lower abdomen. We pulled apart as Nessie giggled and rubbed her belly."What? Are you two getting jealous in there?" I asked getting down on my knees and kissing her belly where I'd felt the kicks. I chuckled as I received two more kicks and a sudden wave of pure love. "Nessie…" I stuttered looking up at her in amazement. She nodded her head, "Yea that was one of our babies." The proud smile on her face reflected the one I was sure was on my face. "Amazing," I whispered to her belly before standing back up and kissing her again. "Come on. We're going to be late," she said pulling me down the hallway towards Don's room.

As we approached Don's room Carlisle and Seth were coming out the door. "Hey Jake, Nessie," Seth greeted us with a nervous smile. My eyes went straight to Carlisle's searching for some clue as to what was going on with Don. "There's still no change Jacob. Everything looks fine and he is stable. Since Alice seems to think he'll be healed by tomorrow I don't want to do any further testing yet," Carlisle said firmly. I nodded my agreement as he continued. "Esme has come to sit with Don for the evening so the rest of the pack could be together. She wanted to do something to help. I hope that's not too forward," Carlisle said hesitantly. I smiled, "No, thank you very much Carlisle. We appreciate everything you've done for us and for Don. Thank you Esme." Carlisle smiled and nodded before turning towards the elevator.

Seth stood nervously shifting from foot to foot as we watched Carlisle get on the elevator. "What's wrong Seth?" I asked turning my full attention back to him. "Um…" Seth began slowly. "I'm sorry Jake. I couldn't wait any longer. I just miss her so much and I…" he trailed off as Nessie and I looked at him in confusion. "What happened, Seth? Why are you so nervous and sorry?" I asked firmly. Seth let out a long sigh. "Sam answered the phone and he wouldn't let me talk to Becca until I told him everything that happened today. I'm sorry Jake," Seth finished in one breath and hung his head. I let out a short laugh and clapped his shoulder. "Seth, don't worry about it. I'm glad you talked to Sam and gave him an update. I trust you. Besides I should have done that earlier anyways. I'll call and talk to him later," I said confidently as Seth let out the breath he'd been holding. "Come on. I'm sure the rest of the pack is already downstairs waiting on us," I said taking Nessie's hand and heading towards the elevator.

**NPOV**

Our dinner with the pack was not without incident. Nine ravenous wolves and a woman pregnant with twins made for tons of food, one extremely large bill, and plenty of laughter. We had ordered at least one of everything over the course of our time at the restaurant. Eli and Quil had been arguing over the last piece of pizza when Seth snuck his hand in and grabbed it out from under them. They both glared at him before throwing crackers at his head. The conversation turned to various sights they each wanted to see and things they wanted to do. As we finished up our dessert Ethan spoke up and asked if anyone was interested in a little night swimming. As the pack eagerly agreed Jacob spoke up. "Hey guys, I know you're all excited to hit the pool but we need to have a pack meeting tonight." Grumbles sounded around the table until Jake gave a low growl.

"I'll keep it short, but there is something that's come up that I think we need to discuss as a pack," Jake said shortly. "If this is a pack issue shouldn't we wait until we get back to La Push?" Quil asked curiously. "I know I haven't taken over as Alpha yet but we're only missing three pack members, Leah, Collin, and Brady. You know the others are preparing to leave the pack to raise their families. I think this is something we can decide and share with the others when we return to La Push. If there are any objections to the decisions we make tonight it can be dealt with then." Jacob finished with no further objections from the guys. Jacob took care of the bill while the rest of the pack headed upstairs. We had agreed to meet in our room in twenty minutes so Jacob would have time to call Sam.

"How are you feeling Ness?" Jacob asked as we rode the elevator up to our floor. "I'm fine honey just a little tired," I said trying to contain a yawn. He chuckled at my failed attempt and kissed my head. "Let's get you and my babies to bed before the guys arrive," Jake said softly as he led me into our room. "Go call Sam. I'll get ready for bed and you can come back and tuck us in okay?" I said with a smile. I could see the weight on his shoulders and wished more than anything we could be back in Forks away from all of this. I walked into the bathroom and got ready for bed, brushing my teeth and washing my face. When I came out of the bathroom I didn't expect to see Jake sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for me. He gave me a sad smile before opening his arms to me.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked as I stepped into his arms and pulled his head to my chest. Sobs began to wrack his body as I held him and ran my fingers through his hair. A sudden wave of calm and love came over us and I knew our baby was feeling their dad's pain. Jacob turned his face and kissed my belly. "Thank you baby," he whispered before pulling me down onto his lap. He took two deep breathes before speaking, "Billy's in the hospital." My heart stuttered at his words._ Not Billy…no! _I took a deep breath trying to keep my composure and stay strong for him. "What happened?" I asked quietly.

"He was getting himself into bed last night and his arm gave out…the bone snapped." I gasped but Jacob just continued speaking. "He called Rachel and her and Paul took him to the hospital. They set his arm in the ER and the doctor ran some tests. They decided to keep him over night so he could get some rest while they waited on the test results." Jacob let out another sob and ragged breath. "They got his test results back this morning and have been running more extensive tests all day long. He has stage four bone cancer Ness." Jacob looked at me with defeated eyes. I touched his cheek and 'showed' him how sorry I was and how much it hurt me too. "He told Sam he wasn't going to go through any treatments. The doctors told him the cancer has already spread to over eighty-five percent of his bones. Chemo might buy him a few extra months but nothing will change in inevitable." Jacob buried his face in my chest and again began to sob. This time there were no calming waves from my stomach just sorrow and grief.

After a few minutes Jacob pulled himself together and looked at me with a new determination in his eyes. "Ness I told Sam about the money and some of the ideas I had for its use. He agreed with me but said that anything the pack chose would be fine with him and the others. I'd like you're input on this. I can't be Alpha without you so it's only fair we make decisions together." I smiled at his words. "Well than why don't you share your ideas with me," I said sweetly trying to lighten the somber mood. He grinned and stretched up to capture my lips with his. Our kiss was soft and slow but full of need. I could feel all of Jacobs stress and indecision as he kissed me. When we finally pulled apart breathless I couldn't help but smile down at my husband.

"You're distracting me from the matter at hand Mr. Black," I said accusingly. He chuckled lightly before speaking. "Well Mrs. Black I was thinking that we should set part of the money aside to sustain the pack. To take care of any needs or future members or whatever may arise. I was also thinking that we should give a set amount to each current pack member. That way they can plan their futures and care for their families. I'll need to talk to Alice but I was hoping she would be willing to manage the packs finances so this can last our lifetime." Jacob finished and looked hopefully into my eyes_._

"You, Mr. Black, will be an amazing Alpha. I think you've come up with a wonderful plan for the money and the packs future. I'm sure all of the guys will agree with you too," I said as I leaned down to kiss his lips one more time. Just as Jacob was about to deepen our kiss a sharp knock sounded on our door. We pulled apart and sighed. "Go Mr. Alpha, have your pack meeting and I'll see you in the morning when I wake up." I gave him another quick kiss before pulling him off the bed and pushing him out the door.

I undressed and climbed into bed pulling the covers over my bulging belly. As I settled into bed and began rubbing my stomach I listened to the pack outside my door. "Hey guys, Nessie is trying to sleep so let's quiet down a little and get this meeting over with," Jacob commanded. I smiled at the authority in his voice and the immediate silence of the pack. Their voices became murmurs as they continued their meeting and I began to drift off to sleep. "HALF A MILLION DOLLARS!" Quil shouted startling me back to reality. I laughed lightly as Jacob scolded him for his outburst. "It's okay honey they're just excited," I said sleepily knowing he'd hear me through the door. A sudden wave of lethargy enveloped me as my eyes again drifted shut. "Thank you baby," I mumbled rubbing my belly.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm sorry I can't respond to those annonymous reviews but I love them anyway! PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think. I'm open for suggestions for another story too SO SHARE YOUR IDEAS! Thanks I have the best readers around!**

**(I'M BEGGING NOW) I'm stuck in the woods with only my cell so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE send me some love by REVIEWING. *wipes tears from eyes and whispers* I'm so lonely here without your reviews *sniffles* **


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

**All mistakes are mine and I claim them fully! My awesome beta is without internet so instead of waiting to post here it is unbeta'd.**

**(16)**

**RPOV**

I woke up the next morning to both babies furiously kicking me. I reached down to rub my stomach and realized why they were kicking so frantically. Jacob had a vice grip on my stomach and I couldn't move if I'd wanted to. I elbowed him in the chest, "Jake move." He grumbled in his sleep and pulled me tighter. Suddenly I was hit with a wave of disgust. I felt bile rise in my throat and wrinkled my nose like I could smell rotting fish. Jacob sat bolt upright releasing me and searching for the cause of the scent. As soon as I was free from his grip a wave of gratefulness filled the room and I burst out laughing. Jake rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at me in utter confusion which only increased my laughter.

I rubbed my belly receiving two playful kicks. "Sorry babe," I said still grinning at Jake. "What just happened?" he asked sleepily. I gigged again before answering. "You were crushing the babies with your vice grip. They've been kicking your arm furiously for the past ten minutes. I couldn't get you to let go either so apparently one of our babies took it into their own hands…or mind…or…I'm not really sure but it was quite effective," I finished laughing. Jake leaned over and rubbed my belly. "Daddy is so sorry babies. I just missed you so much when we were apart. Please forgive Daddy," he cooed into my stomach as he placed tiny kisses all over it. He received two firm kicks and a wave of love that would've made Jasper proud.

Jake snuggled into my side keeping his hand firmly on my belly. I ran my fingers lightly through his hair as his eyes drifted closed. I was just about to close my eyes again when a sharp knock sounded on the door. "Ignore it," Jake mumbled sleepily. "No! Get out of bed and answer it," an irritated voice called. "We're coming in either way so you can get dressed before we do or not, it's your choice. Our grandbabies need to eat this morning and Carlisle will be here in an hour to examine Nessie," my mom called from outside our door. Jake mumbled incoherently as I rolled towards him.

I ran my fingers down his cheek and kissed his lips. "You stay in bed a little longer love. I'll handle my parents," I whispered kissing him once more before getting up. I wrapped a hotel robe around myself as I left the bedroom. I knew my parents had heard me and were waiting patiently outside the door. I could smell the food they had with them and the babies began to kick frantically. I giggled as I opened the door and patted my stomach. "I guess they are hungry. They're going crazy with those smells," I said to my parents as I let them in the room. My mouth watered as I looked at the tray full of food they'd brought; veggie omelets, bacon, sausage, cinnamon rolls, juices, rare steak, potatoes. Mom led me to the table and began filling a plate of food for me. They both stayed silent as I ate my breakfast but I could tell there was something they wanted to say.

"What's up?" I asked curiously eyeing them. They looked back and forth between each other before answering. "Nothing sweetheart, we just wanted to make sure our grandbabies were getting what they needed," mom answered dismissively. Dad held a thermos out to me and I giggled. "Of course you thought of everything," I said smiling. I opened the thermos and inhaled the sweet aroma. "Hmm…bear?" I asked quirking an eyebrow. Both of my parents smirked. "Rose and Emmett needed to get out last night. They ran up to the National Forest and Emmett thought you might like this. Rose wanted to get a wild cat for you but you know how Em is when it comes to bears. He figured you probably hadn't hunted in a while," Dad said.

"How are the babies doing?" mom asked tentatively as I drank the contents of the thermos. Again I could hear the strain in her voice. I set the thermos down and pushed the plate of food away from me. "Okay what's bothering the two of you? And don't say it's nothing because I've been your daughter for too long. I can tell when something is going on that you don't want to talk about but have to now spill," I said dramatically. Jacob walked out of the bedroom rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Does this little visit have anything to do with the new vamp leadership distribution thingy?" Jacob asked as he sat down next to me and began filling a plate with food.

My parents looked at each other again before speaking. "Yes and no. We haven't had a chance to see Nessie since the battle yesterday and wanted to make sure everything was ok," Bella hesitated before Edward took over. "We also have some news about the new vampire laws and leadership. But mostly our curiosity about the babies has just become too much. I still can't read their thoughts but obviously Nessie has some kind of connection to them…" Dad's voice trailed off as he looked pleadingly at me. I giggled and rubbed my belly. "Looks like you two are making grandpa and grandma a little nervous," two sharp kicks responded to my words. "Should we tell them?" I whispered to my belly. Jacob stopped eating and locked eyes with me.

"Nessie, tell me you haven't been keeping secrets from me…" Jacob said slowly. I couldn't help the grin that crossed my face. "I had a lot of time to focus on the babies while we were apart. I learned a few things that I've kept to myself," I whispered hoping to calm his frustration. He inhaled deeply and let out a long sigh before speaking. "Nessie…"

"Jake, don't get mad both babies are fine. We've been busy since you got here yesterday to save me. We haven't really had much time to talk you know," I said smirking as I touched his arm and 'showed' him our lovemaking last night after the pack had left. "NESSIE PLEASE!" Dad said squeezing his eyes shut. "Sorry again, Daddy," I said quickly removing my hand from Jake's arm and thinking of butterflies and rainbows.

"Okay, before I tell you what I've learned from our babies I have a couple of questions and a disclaimer. First the disclaimer, they are just babies so most of what I know is by interpretation not verbal communication okay." All three looked at me in utter confusion. "I'll explain it all so just be patient okay. Second," I looked directly at Jacob as I spoke. "Do you want to know the sex of the babies?" I waited as Jake's look went from curiosity to complete wonder. "You know the sex of the babies? Really Ness…not just a guess…you know for sure?" he asked in awe as I nodded my head. A sharp knock sounded on the door. "Carlisle is here to examine you Nessie," dad said absent-mindedly. "Come in Grandpa," I called from the table. The door opened slowly as Grandpa and Grandma entered. "Good morning Nessie, Jacob. How are you feeling this morning?" he asked slowly. I could tell something was off by the way he spoke. "Grandpa I'm fine. Were you listening outside the door?" I asked in a teasing voice. He and grandma both dropped their heads in embarrassment. I couldn't help but laugh at the action.

"Oh stop it you two. I know it wasn't intentional," I looked back at Jacob who was still staring at me with a look of complete awe and devotion on his face. "I should probably ask you if you'd like to be alone while we talk about this but I'm not really sure I want to explain this twice so if you don't mind…" I trailed off waiting for Jacob to respond. He continued to stare at me completely lost in thought. I nudged his arm, "Jake! Earth to Jacob Black, almighty alpha and leader," I said teasingly. He shook his head a little coming back to reality and nodded. "Yea whatever you want babe." I giggled at his response because I wasn't even sure he knew what he was agreeing to. Grandpa and Grandma took the other two chairs at the table keeping their attention on me.

"Okay…yes Jake I know for sure but you didn't answer my question. Do you want to know or would you rather be surprised?" I asked placing my hand on his cheek to help him focus. "I think I want to know…yes definitely. I want to know what we're having," he answered confidently. I grinned at the look of complete adoration he gave me. "Okay one more question for you babe. How do you feel about Nathan and Kevin?" I asked trying not to smile at the kicks I got at the mention of the names. Five pairs of eyes looked at me questioningly. "That's a pretty random question isn't it Nessie dear," mom asked curiously. I shrugged nonchalantly keeping my eyes locked with Jacob's awaiting his response. When he realized I wouldn't continue until he answered he sighed. "Well…you know I try not to have favorites among the pack. They're both good guys…hard working…loyal…Nathan can get himself into trouble sometimes but he's still young. Kevin keeps to himself a lot but he cares about the pack a great deal. They're both completely devoted to pack life…they really don't have a desire to give up their wolves like the others do. Ness, I don't understand what this has to do with our babies…" he trailed off as realization flitted across his face.

"They were the first to volunteer to come to Italy…they both insisted on sticking by my side…they're always asking about how you're feeling and how the babies are doing…" he trailed off again as realization began to dawn on each of the faces around the table. "NO! HELL NO NESSIE! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY KNOW THAT ALREADY! NO, NO, NO…" Jacob yelled as he stood, knocking his chair over, and began pacing the small room. I held my tongue and gave him a minute to relax before I spoke. I looked around the table to see my dad shaking with the laughter he was holding in while mom just shook her head in unbelief. Grandpa and Grandma sat motionless watching the scene unfold before them. Jake continued to mumble under his breath as he paced back and forth in front of the window. Another knock sounded on the door.

"NOT NOW!" Jacob growled at the door. I got up, walked to the door and opened it. "Hey Quil, sorry about that but now is really not a good time. Is everything okay?" I asked quietly well aware that everyone could still hear me. "Um…yea…no change in Don. Um….Nessie is everything okay here? We heard Jacob yelling…Kevin and Nathan were" a low growl sounded from Jacob and he was by my side instantly. He continued to growl as Quil spoke looking nervously between me and Jake. "Uh…anyway they were worried and asked if I'd come check things out," he finished quietly. I placed my hand on Jake's back to calm him as his hands began to tremble slightly. Quil glanced from Jake's hands to his face and then to me. "Are you sure everything is okay?" he asked again. "Quil everything is fine. Tell the guys not to worry. Jacob just got some information he's not dealing with very well yet and we really need to discuss it. So if you wouldn't mind giving us some time alone we'd appreciate it," I said reassuringly. Quil smiled at me before nodding and leaving.

"Jacob Black!" I said sternly as I closed the door. "You are acting like an overgrown child now stop it!" I scolded. He turned away from me and went back to pacing the room. I glanced over at Dad just in time to see the smirk on his face before he put on his sincere face. I shook my head. _Were you this bad when Jake imprinted on me?_ I thought to him. He nodded his head minutely and frowned slightly. _Help me baby, please. _I thought as I rubbed my stomach. One swift kick answered my request. I stepped in front of where Jake was pacing and placed my hands on his chest. "Jake…stop….please," I whispered as a feeling of calm and serenity enveloped us. He sighed heavily but stopped pacing and sat on the couch. I placed my hand over his reassuringly.

"Okay so just to clarify what I think everyone has already figured out. We're having two daughters," a small smile appeared on Jake's face for just a moment before a frown overtook it again. I patted his hand and continued. "They will be Kevin and Nathan's imprints," I paused keeping my eyes on Jake. "How can you be sure Nessie?" he whispered. I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my lips as I lifted his chin to see his eyes. "I knew you before I was born too silly," I whispered. "They'll be happy and loved forever just like me," I continued kissing him gently. "Kevin and Nathan will never have to give up their wolves," I said kissing him again and brushing some hair from his face. "I have a theory if you're interested," I finished looking in his eyes. He gave me a half smile and nodded.

"Well there haven't been any new transformations since the Volturi were in Forks seven years ago right?" Jacob nodded so I continued. "Even when they came to destroy the pack before the wedding no one changed. I figure that's because there were already more than enough wolves to protect the tribe…the largest pack every known right?" I asked and again Jake nodded. "I think the wolf gene only becomes activated in response to the size of the perceived threat. I think Billy's right too about imprinting improving the pack. You, as alpha, will never have to choose between protecting the tribe and aging with your mate. We'll live together forever ensuring the tribes continued safety." I paused and let my words sink in. "These little girls will give the same security to Kevin and Nathan. They'll never have to decide between their loyalty to the tribe and their imprints. We're creating a generation of protectors for the tribe that will never grow old and die. Our children will help to ensure the tribes future protection and hopefully we'll never have to see another child join the pack." I finished quietly and waited for Jacob's response.

"I don't know what to say Ness. I think you're right. No matter how much I hate the idea of someone imprinting on my babies at least I have time to prepare for it now." He smiled uncertainly at me but pulled me into a hug anyway. "I love you Renesmee Black," he whispered into my ear. I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine. "I love you too Jacob Black," I said kissing his cheek.

"Okay so is there anything else you'd like to share about these babies before I examine you…like maybe what happened yesterday during the fight," Grandpa asked. I looked around at my family and smiled shyly. "Well as I said yesterday one of the girls is able to send out emotions like Jasper. I think their powers are somehow magnified when they're together. The other one is a shield like mom," I smiled at the look of shock and pride on her face. "Except I think it's not just a mental shield like mom's but also physical. I think that's why we can't see them on the ultrasound. I also think that's what saved Jake yesterday…a physical shield. I don't know where the blue light came from though. I'm sorry I haven't figured that one out yet," I finished as the room burst into laughter. I looked around confused. "What?" I asked.

"Nessie, you've just answered every question we've had about these babies since you got pregnant," Dad said chuckling. "And you're apologizing because you don't know where the blue light came from," he burst out into another fit of laughter. I looked at Jacob dejectedly. He smiled and pulled me into his lap kissing my cheek. "Ness you're amazing. What you've learned about our babies is phenomenal. I'm so proud of you," he whispered as he stroked my back.

"Well would you like me to examine you Nessie? I don't really think it's necessary since you seem to have such a close connection to the babies. I have this sneaking suspicion that they'll let you know when it's time for them to be delivered or if something is wrong," Grandpa said with a confident smile. "Why don't you just check on Don then," I said looking at the clock on the wall. "Besides Alice is expecting you soon with some good news and then we have a party this afternoon," I said excitedly. I was worried about Don and really wanted him to get better. I was also ready to go home. I stood up from Jake's lap to say goodbye to my grandparents. "Would you like to come with me to check on Don, Jacob?" Grandpa asked. Jake looked at me and I nodded. "I'd like to take a nap before the party this afternoon anyway," I said quietly. Dad and mom stood up from the table at the same time. "We'll get out of here and let you rest," Mom said giving me a hug. I gave hugs to my dad and grandparents before they left the room. "Are you sure Ness? I can stay here with you if you want," Jake said hesitantly. "No babe go check on Don and then come back to bed with me," I said wagging my eyebrows. He chuckled lightly before giving me a kiss and following my family out of the room.

I sighed heavily as I walked back into the bedroom and climbed into bed. I suddenly felt very tired as I curled up under the covers.

**We're almost to 200 reviews YEA! Let's make this the chapter that takes us over 200 PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! (Yes shameless begging is acceptable)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

**Thanks so much for taking this over 200 reviews you're awesome! **

**(17)**

**JPOV**

I kissed Nessie and left the room following her parents and grandparents. "So how's the vamp council thing going?" I asked as we walked down the hall towards Seth and Don's room. "Well everyone has arrived and seems to be getting along. We explained what happened with the Volturi early this morning when the last coven from Australia arrived. We gave them an overview of what we'd discussed on the plane and they all seem interested and willing to hear us out. We've kept the tribe out of our explanations for your protection as we discussed earlier," Edward said bringing me up to date with what was happening. "We've explained about Nessie and that she's pregnant. They were more than willing to take a break so we could come over and check on all of you," he finished with a small smile. Bella chuckled a little from behind me causing me to turn and give her a questioning look. "Alice insists she still sees our party this afternoon. She also says everything becomes very clear tomorrow afternoon so she thinks we'll have everything settled by then so you guys can head home," she finished as the smile fell from her face. I studied her for a minute before speaking again.

"So what are you not telling me?" I said looking directly at her. She looked nervously between Edward and Carlisle before speaking. "Edward and I won't be coming back to Forks with you and Nessie. The plane will be dropping us off in New York," she said hesitantly. "Okay…I'm assuming this has something to do with this new arrangement you guys are working on," I said casually still unsure why this was a big deal. "Jacob, we're not sure if we'll make it back to Washington before Nessie delivers the babies," Edward cut in after hearing my confusion. I sighed, "You haven't told Ness either have you?" They shook their heads and I sighed running my fingers through my hair. "We meant to this morning but then everything came up about the babies and we just didn't get the chance," Bella said quickly. "Let me tell her. I'm sure she'll understand…I hope," I finished quietly.

Carlisle knocked on Seth's door while Esme and Bella turned to go to the elevator with Edward. Seth answered with a grin. "I take it Don's feeling better Seth," I asked seeing his good mood. "Um…I'm not sure, sorry. I just got off the phone with Becca," he said sheepishly. I followed Carlisle into the room and stood back by Seth while the doc checked Don over. He pulled something out of his bag after checking Don's vitals and Seth and I watched as he broke the small capsule. "Eww," Seth and I both said in unison covering our noses. Carlisle chuckled lightly, "Smelling salts." He waved the capsule under Don's nose and he started moaning almost immediately.

"Don, it's Carlisle Cullen. Don't try to move yet but if you can open your eyes that would be helpful," he said encouragingly. Seth and I watched as Don slowly opened his eyes but kept completely still. "Good," Carlisle continued. "Now I'm going to be touching different parts of your body and asking you to move certain limbs. When I touch you I want you to blink one time if you feel my touch. For any questions I ask one blink will be yes and two blinks will be no. Do you understand what I've said?" he asked. Don blinked once as I let out a breath I wasn't aware I'd been holding. I watched as Carlisle continued to examine Don and explain his condition to him. "I'd like you to stay still and rest for a few more hours than I think you'll be fine. It seems like everything has healed properly. A little more rest and then some nourishment and you'll be good as new," Carlisle finished with a smile.

Don smiled back at Carlisle and closed his eyes again to rest. Seth and I turned to leave the room as Carlisle followed us out. As expected the rest of the pack was waiting outside the door and had heard everything. "Don's really going to be okay?" Eli asked as Carlisle closed the door. "Yes, Don will be fine in a few hours. I won't know if there's been any internal damage from the venom until we get back to Forks and I can do some x-rays but as far as I can tell his bones have healed properly," Carlisle answered. I watched the excited expressions of the pack and reveled in their joy. We'd all grown quite close since Nessie and I had returned to Washington. As I looked around the hallway I noticed the slightly anxious glances I was getting from Nathan and Kevin.

"Okay everyone Don needs his rest so why don't you guys head out and see the sights or go swimming or whatever it is you want to do. The little pixie says we'll be having a party in a few hours so make sure you're back in time. Don should be up and around by then so we'll have plenty of reasons to celebrate," I said effectively dismissing the pack. Nathan and Kevin stood nervously against the wall as the others began making plans and moving back towards their rooms. I looked over at them and sighed heavily running my fingers through my hair roughly. My frustration and anger began to build as I thought about what Nessie had said about the imprinting. _You can handle this Jake. Remember Nessie…_I thought as my mind wandered back to Bella's pregnancy. I'd been so worried about her and at the time I'd thought it was because I was still in love with her. Suddenly it hit me…_They probably have no clue what's going on. I bet they think they're falling in love with Nessie. _I chuckled to myself as I realized what they were going through.

"Is there something you two want to talk about?" I asked trying to keep the smile from my face. They looked at each other nervously but neither one spoke. "Okay let's go," I said walking to the elevator. They both followed me silently still not looking at me directly. I could tell they were worried about what I would say. As the elevator doors opened we stepped inside silently. I led the way out the back of the hotel towards a secluded grove of trees. Once we were far enough away from the pool that I was sure none of the pack would overhear our conversation I turned to face the two young men. "Okay there are some things we need to get cleared up," I said sternly.

"Jake we didn't mean to….I mean we don't mean to….I mean…," Nathan sighed heavily obviously disturbed by what he and Kevin were feeling for Nessie. I chuckled lightly and they both looked quizzically at me. "Take it easy guys I know what's going on. You think you're in love with Nessie don't you?" I asked. Both of their faces fell in shame. Kevin opened his mouth to speak but I held up my hand to stop him. "I really shouldn't be telling you this but I can't just let you torment yourselves…or me…for the next month so listen up. Nessie has learned quite a bit about the babies in the past week. Apparently we're having twin girls," I stopped and let that sink into their heads hoping one of them would figure out what was going on and I wouldn't have to actually say the words. They both stared at me blankly obviously not understanding the significance of that revelation.

"When Bella was pregnant with Nessie I couldn't stand to be away from her. At the time I thought it was because I was in love with her. After she delivered I realized it wasn't Bella I was drawn to it was Renesmee. Even in utero I was drawn to Nessie. It was like an invisible string that kept pulling me to her. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" I said. I watched as they looked at each other and then at me. "Are you trying to tell us that we're going to imprint on your daughters?" Kevin asked in disbelief. I nodded hesitantly. "Yea that's what I'm saying. Don't think I'm happy about it though!" I said glaring at them as wide smiles spread across their faces.

"Thank god," Nathan said relieved. "I was so worried you'd kill us when you found out we were in love with your wife," he breathed out rapidly. I chuckled and shook my head. "Just because you're not really in love with my wife doesn't mean I won't still kill you," I huffed. "As I said I understand your feelings but it doesn't change the fact that we're talking about my unborn baby girls. I will always be their daddy first, your Alpha second. I suggest you remember that…especially since I'll be able to see your thoughts anytime I want to," I said raising my eyebrows and giving them my most intimidating stare. They bowed their heads in submission before Nathan started chuckling.

I sighed. "What Nathan?" I asked. "Do you think they'll be enough like Nessie that they'll never die?" he asked cautiously. I smiled as I realized where his thoughts were headed. "Nessie seems to think so. She believes that's the reason you've already been drawn to them. She thinks it's the gods way of ensuring protectors for the tribe that will never die," I said acknowledging their looks of awe. "I know it's a lot to take in," I began. "It's freaking awesome Jake," Kevin said then stopped himself. "I've wondered whether or not I'd ever imprint," he said quietly. "Well it looks like you've got your answer now. So before we finish this conversation I want you both to realize that yes you will always be a part of our family now. This will not affect the way you're treated as part of the pack though. I also expect you to have enough respect for Nessie and I to realize that these are our children first your imprints second. I won't stop you from being around them because I know you won't be able to but I will not allow you to take over their lives. We'll find a happy medium once they're born that we all can live with." I looked at them both to make sure they understood my words before turning and walking back to the hotel.

I walked silently past the pack already enjoying the pool and straight to my room. I couldn't wait to see my wife again. I felt like we'd been apart for too long this morning and all I wanted was to feel her warm body against mine. I sighed lightly as I walked into the room and smelled her sweet scent and heard her soft breathing. My body relaxed instantly as I stripped down and slid into bed next to her. I wrapped my arms around her growing waist and pulled her close to me. My eyes drifted easily closed.

**RPOV**

When I finally awoke, well rested, from my midmorning nap I felt Jake's hard body next to mine. I sighed lightly at the excitement that still flooded me whenever I thought about him or he was this close. I wiggled myself around so I was facing him and kissed his chin lightly moving slowly down his neck to his chest. A low moan rumbled from his chest as I kissed my way back up to his neck. "Nessie…" he breathed huskily. I giggled when he tried to pull my hips flush to his but was stopped by my growing belly and a kick to his abs. He groaned this time opening his eyes only slightly to smile down at me. "Sorry babe," I said giggling. Jake buried his face in my hair and kissed my head. "How's Don?" I asked as I snuggled closer to his chest. "Doc woke him up and checked him all out then told him to go back to sleep. Carlisle says everything seems to be healed properly but he won't know about any internal damage that may have been caused until we get back to Forks and he can do some x-rays. The party is still planned for this afternoon," he said looking over my head towards the clock on the nightstand. "Um…or should I say in about a half an hour," he chuckled lightly still holding me tight against him. "Well I guess I better get up and get ready then huh?" I said trying to move away from his grip. I looked up quizzically when he wouldn't let me go.

"There's something I need to tell you baby…well two things actually," he said with a pause waiting for me to respond. I nodded suddenly nervous. He looked down into my eyes holding me with his gaze before speaking. "First I had a talk with Nathan and Kevin," he chuckled. "They were both scared senseless Ness. They thought they were in love with you and that I was gonna kill them," he laughed this time and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips at this revelation. "Why would they think that?" I asked curiously. A serious look came back to Jacob's face. "When your mom was pregnant with you I thought the same thing. I couldn't figure out why I was so drawn to her even though she was already married and I knew we'd never be together. I didn't realize until after you were born that it was you I was drawn to not her. The guys felt the same way. They didn't know we were having girls and therefore had no other explanation for their feelings. Once I explained everything to them they were both very relieved," he finished. I smiled knowingly at him remembering the feelings I had for him when I was still in utero.

His expression turned sad as he continued to look at me. "Sweetie, there's something else you need to know and I don't want you to get upset okay?" he said softly brushing the hair out of my face. "Whatever it is Jake I'm sure it's not that bad," I said trying to reassure him. "You know your family is working to set up some new vampire government or something right?" he asked and I nodded in response. "Um…Carlisle and Esme will be the only ones returning to Forks with us," he paused waiting for my response. "Okay…" I said hesitantly waiting for the news he thought was going to upset me. "Your parents aren't sure if they'll make it back to Forks before the babies are born," Jacob said. I sighed heavily at the news. _My parents may not be there when their grandbabies are born…was I okay with that? _I smiled as two small kicks came from inside. _Yes babies it doesn't really matter does it? _"I understand Jake. I mean it bothers me a little but as long as you're with me…mom and dad can meet them when they get back." I grinned at my handsome husband as I ran my fingers through his silky black hair. "I love you Jacob Black. You're all I need to be content and happy," I whispered as I stretched up to kiss his soft lips. His hands began to move greedily down my back as he deepened our kiss.

Just as a low moan escaped my lips a loud knock on the door sounded through the room. "Please….go away….," Jake mumbled under his breath as I giggled. "Be right there," I called out pulling myself from Jake's arms and tying a robe around my body. I heard Jake's continued moans and grumbles as I closed the bedroom door behind me. "Yea," I said pulling the door open. "Hey Nes-," I squealed and launched myself into Don's arms before he could even finish his greeting. He laughed as he hugged me. "Well it's good to see you too," he said still laughing as he set me back on my feet. "Oh I'm so glad you're okay," I squeaked as I looked him over like a worried mother would her child. "Nessie I'm fine now. You worry about us too much," he chuckled. "I was sent to get you two and tell you the party is starting with or without you," he said with a grin. "Without us then," Jake said smiling as he stepped out of the bedroom in just his shorts. He walked over and clapped Don on the back looking him over as I had. Don chuckled again. "Okay let me rephrase that. The little pixie said if you two aren't downstairs within the next fifteen minutes she'll send Bella, Emmett and Jasper up to get you," he said still chuckling. We both laughed knowing how protective those three were of me.

"Of course we'll be down in just a few minutes," I said giving Don another hug before walking back to the bedroom to change. As I stepped into the shower to quickly wash up I heard Jacob saying goodbye to Don. The babies kicked furiously as the cool water cascaded over my stomach. I'd been so lost in my own thoughts while I washed that I hadn't even heard Jacob come into the room. I squealed when I saw him watching me from the doorway as I toweled off and stepped out of the shower. "Here I thought the cold showers would end once we got married….guess I was wrong," he said with a smirk as he stepped around me to get in the shower. "Sorry babe but I'm sure we can remedy that later…after the party," I sighed seductively. Within twenty minutes we were showered, dressed and on our way down to the party.

When we arrived downstairs we saw all of the pack and our family and friends gathered around the pool. There were huge buffet tables lined up in the grass under a large tent with tables and chairs scattered all around. I grinned as Alice came bounding over to us smiling as usual. She immediately rubbed my belly and began talking to the babies which earned her multiple kicks in response. Jasper was trialing not too far behind her and kissed my cheek gently as he came to stand next to us. Jasper leaned in to whisper in my ear while Alice talked to the babies. "I was wondering if I could try something Nessie," he asked hesitantly. I smiled up at him. "Of course Uncle Jasper, anything, I trust you." I felt a small wave of lethargy come over me which was suddenly countered with a wave of excitement. My head started swimming with the conflicting emotions and I staggered slightly causing Jacob to grab my arm and steady me. "What did you do Jasper?" Alice demanded angrily. The lethargy receded and I was left with just pure excitement as the babies kicked and moved crazily.

I couldn't help the laughter that overcame me as I doubled over clutching my stomach. Suddenly Jasper, Alice and Jacob were all laughing too. "It's not me this time I swear baby," Jasper sputtered between laughs to a glaring Alice. "I sent the lethargy," he said trying to regain his composure. "Apparently the babies didn't want to go to sleep. They'd rather enjoy the party I guess." I responded as my breathing returned to normal after my laughing fit. Jacob looked between me and Jasper curiously. "So you're telling me that Jasper tried to make them sleepy and the baby countered it with that," Jacob asked motioning to whatever had just transpired between all of us. Jasper and I nodded our heads in unison still grinning from ear to ear.

Jacob made me a plate of food while I took time to visit with and thank all of our friends that had come to my rescue. Zafrina and I enjoyed a wonderful talk and made plans for her and the others to visit soon after the babies were born. Jacob and I spent a lot of time talking with Peter and Charlotte. They'd visited often since the Volturi threat when I was a baby. Shockingly Jacob and Peter had formed quite a bond when they realized how much they had in common. Even though Peter and Char didn't stick to the Cullen diet they were always very respectful of our way of life and especially considerate of the Quileute's beliefs. Peter had helped Jake to see that neither of them had chosen the life they had but they'd both made the best of it. They both promised to come back to Forks as soon as they could to see our babies.

Before I knew it the sun was setting and the outside lights were coming on around the pool. My feet were beginning to ache a little from all of the walking around I'd been doing. I found myself a quiet corner and sat down putting my feet up on chair. Nathan and Kevin who'd kept their distance all afternoon came over and sat by me. I could tell they were nervous which caused me to giggle a little. The girls felt them almost immediately and began kicking like crazy. "Hi Nessie," Kevin said shyly. "Hey Nessie," Nathan greeted me quietly. I looked between the two waiting for one of them to speak but neither did. "Guys you can relax," I said as a wave of calm enveloped us. Both guys looked up at me curiously as I rubbed my belly. "That would be one of your girls," I said with a smile. "Do you know which one…I mean…" Kevin trailed off nervously. "Not yet but I'm sure we can figure it out if you two would like to," I offered. Two pairs of anxious eyes fell on me and I laughed out lightly.

"Okay let's start with this. Kevin why don't you say hi to the girls," I said encouragingly. He shuffled his feet a little and moved closer to my stomach. "Hi babies," he said nervously. A sharp kick hit just below my ribs. "Here Kevin put your hand here," I said placing his hand where I'd just felt the kick. He was greeted with several gentler kicks. Our smiles were identical and the look of awe on his face was indescribable. "Is this my girl?" he whispered as he gently rubbed that spot on my stomach where an answering kick made us both laugh. I noticed Nathan wringing his hands nervously on the other side of me and gave him a reassuring smile. "Well Nathan I guess that means our little empath will be yours," I said grinning. As soon as I'd spoken a wave of love fell over us and another kick came from much lower in my stomach. I reached out and placed Nathan's hand on the spot where she'd just kicked and encouraged him to speak to her. "Hi baby, I guess we'll be spending a lot of time together when you're born," Nathan said quietly. Three small kicks answered his words as another wave of love flowed from my girl. He looked up at me with wonder filled eyes. "Thank you Nessie," he whispered reverently.

"What is going on here?" Jacob boomed playfully as he took his spot behind me and began rubbing my shoulders gently. Both guys jumped back from my stomach as I laughed at their horror filled faces. I elbowed Jake playfully in the stomach. "Leave them alone honey. They just met their imprints," I smiled while a low growl rumbled in Jake's chest. "It seems our little empath here," I said rubbing my lower abdomen as I continued. "Has claimed Nathan while our other daughter has claimed Kevin," I finished rubbing my upper abdomen. "You've got to be kidding me Ness. You've really figured out which girl each of these boneheads is imprinted on?" he asked incredulously. I nodded as Kevin and Nathan stood up quietly trying to escape unnoticed. "Not so fast you two," Jacob said as they were taking small steps backwards. They froze in their spots with wide eyes looking at Jacob. "I expect you two to take care of Nessie when I'm not around or busy with pack stuff. I don't want a repeat of what we've just gone through. Do you understand me?" he asked firmly. They both nodded vigorously with 'yes sirs' and 'anything you say' responses. Jacob chuckled and nodded their dismissal as he leaned down to kiss me.

"What would you say to turning in for the night and trying to remedy that cold shower I had to take earlier?" he whispered in my ear. I grinned seductively at him as he helped me to my feet. "RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN BLACK!" my dad shouted from across the room. "Sorry Daddy," I called as I cleared the thoughts of what I wanted to do to my husband from my head. We made our way around the party saying our goodbyes before heading up to our room for the night.

**HELP! I haven't even considered names for the babies so REVIEW and share your ideas for the twins' names! I will be chosing from what you suggest so send your ideas HIT THE BUTTON! And if I can't decide we'll vote on the ones I like the best. REVIEW PLEASE! **


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

**So, so sorry about the long delay. I've had trouble writing a chapter I was happy with. Thanks for all the wonderful name suggestions ya'll sent, they were great. Let's meet our girls!**

**(18)**

**RPOV**

My eyes squeezed automatically against the unexpected sun shining in the window. My limbs reached out stretching the tight muscles as they searched for Jacob's warm body. The bed next to me was cold and my mind was suddenly reminded that he was out on patrol. _Three weeks_, I thought as I tried to roll myself out of bed. I huffed in frustration as my stomach prevented me from rolling or sitting up by myself. "Grandma," I whispered knowing she was downstairs with grandpa. They hadn't left our house except to hunt since we returned from Italy three weeks ago. "Are you ready to get up sweetheart?" Esme asked softly. I nodded my head with a scowl still firmly in place on my face. She chuckled lightly as she helped me out of bed. "Do you need help with anything else or should I start your breakfast?" she asked as I looked into the mirror examining the overnight growth of my belly. "No I'm fine. I'll take a shower first so you can hold breakfast for a half hour at least." I looked at my grandma who was also examining my changing form with a smile. "Okay dear," she replied as she left the room.

"Well girls we're getting closer aren't we?" I asked rubbing my stomach as I headed for the bathroom. It didn't take long for the steam of the shower to fill the room as I stepped carefully into the enclosure. As the hot water poured over my body I let my mind wander back over the past few weeks. My family was currently spread all across the country. Jasper and Alice were working with Peter and Charlotte informing the southern vampires about the demise of the Volturi and the new leadership which had been distributed among the continents. Emmett and Rosalie were working on the Eastern half of the US and were expected home within a week. Mom and Dad were working the Western half of the US and hopefully would be home by tonight or tomorrow. While I was anxious to have the rest of my family back home the pack had been here every day since our return to Forks. We'd decided to move Billy into one of our spare rooms so he wouldn't be alone. Jacob and I were both shocked at how quickly his body seemed to be deteriorating. His spirits though were as high as a kite. He was so excited about the coming of the babies, ours and Rachel's.

I chuckled to myself as I thought of Nathan and Kevin. The two of them were practically living at our house only leaving to run patrols and shower. Most nights I would find them sleeping outside on the deck or just inside the tree line. Leah checked on me every day but never stayed long. She was stuck to Ashlynn's side like glue and had a really hard time leaving her alone. She claimed it was because Rose and Emmett were still gone but Jake and I thought it might be something else. Emmett wanted to know what they were having but Rose wanted to be surprised so no one knew for sure what the sex of the baby was. Jake and I both suspected it was a boy though especially after everything that'd happened with Nathan and Kevin. We were becoming old pros at this imprinting stuff and constantly joked about it. Rachel and Paul had found out they were having a girl but so far none of the pack seemed to be hanging around anymore than usual. Paul was still concerned that one of the guys would imprint on his daughter and he was not dealing with it well.

"Still quiet this morning huh?" I asked as I rubbed my belly with soap. Grandpa assured us that the babies would become less active the closer we got to the delivery since they'd be running out of room. We still had no idea what to expect from the delivery. Grandpa thought it would be a lot like a normal human delivery but we still couldn't see the babies. He wasn't sure if whatever was protecting them would allow them to be delivered normally so we were set up for a C-section just in case. I received two answering kicks and smiled as I rinsed my hair and body.

By the time I'd dressed and made my way downstairs morning patrols were over. I stopped in the doorway as I took in the sight of my family. Grandma was setting a huge breakfast out for Nathan, Kevin, Eli, Seth, Quil, Don and Jacob. I walked up behind Jake and wrapped my arms around his waist…well I touched his sides. My stomach was too big for me to actually be able to get that close to him. He turned around and wrapped his long arms around me. "Good morning sweetheart. How are you feeling this morning?" he asked as he pulled me in for a kiss. "Mhmmm…much better now," I whispered. "Hey," Jake admonished playfully as one of the girls kicked him hard in the stomach. I couldn't control the giggles that erupted from me and I had to wonder if our little empath was the cause for that. As I was trying to get myself under control a huge gush of water ran out between my legs soaking the floor. My laughter ceased immediately while everyone in the room began laughing hysterically. "You know the bathroom is right there Ness," Quil laughed pointing to the hall behind me.

A sharp pain wrapped around my waist bringing me to my knees and tears to my eyes. Jake was the first to notice since I'd fallen out of his arms. He looked down at the pain and horror on my face and froze. My chest was heaving and I couldn't breathe no matter how hard I tried. "Carlisle," Jake called a little frantically. Everyone froze taking in my new position their mouths gapping open. I could feel the terror grip my body as a sharp pain shot through my lower back causing my back to arch. The terror rolling off of Jake, as he no doubt remembered my birth, was palpable. Grandpa was instantly at our side but as soon as he reached out to touch me he was shocked by some kind of shield. My eyes grew wide as a new fear enveloped me. My hand shot up grasping for Jake praying that I would be able to touch him. I let out an audible breath as our hands met and he lifted me into his arms.

"What's going on?" he asked to no one in particular. Everyone had gathered around us as Grandpa again tried to touch us to no avail. Grandma was the next to try with no luck. I reached out my hand toward them but was also stopped by the shield as another contraction wrapped around my waist like a vice. Tears began to flow freely down my cheeks. "What do we do Grandpa?" the strain in my voice audible. "Jake, carry her up to the delivery room," he commanded quickly. Jake practically ran me upstairs to the delivery room and placed me on the hospital bed Grandpa had there. Grandpa tried again to get to me but was still being blocked by the shield. "Baby girl…come on sweetie grandpa needs to help us…please," I begged as I rubbed my stomach hoping she'd drop her shield as another pain shot through my back. This time the shield visibly lit up with a blue hue until the pain subsided. Grandpa and Jake watched in awe as the shield shimmered. "Nessie, I don't think she can control it. I think the labor pains are causing it…trying to protect the babies." Grandpa's voice held a hint of awe as he spoke. "UGGGGG…." I panted heavily as another contraction rocked my body. "DO SOMETHING!" I screamed causing Grandpa to move back into doctor mode while Jake watched in horror unsure of where to touch me or what to do.

Grandpa flashed around the room moving equipment as close to the shield as he could get it. "Jacob you're going to have to deliver your daughters," Grandpa called as Jake visibly paled. I grabbed his arm firmly focusing his attention back on me. "Jake you can do this. This won't be like my birth…I promise. Together forever remember…we can do this together baby," I cooed between labored breaths trying to encourage him. He nodded his head determinedly as he slipped into Alpha mode. "Let's get these clothes off of you baby," he said as he pulled the clothing from my body and slipped a light nightgown over my head. I felt a sudden calm come over me as Jake's hands moved over my arms. I sighed contentedly causing him and Grandpa both to stop and look at me curiously. "Jake's touch…" was all I could say before another contraction gripped my stomach. "I think I need to push Grandpa," I cried as the urge overtook me.

Grandpa began calling directions to Jake who followed every word to the T and within minutes I was in stir-ups with all of the supplies we needed within our little bubble. Jake sat between my legs rubbing my thighs. "Nessie the first baby is crowning so you can push when the next urge comes," Grandpa said from his spot outside the shield behind Jake's back. "It's okay baby….we can do this…breath Ness," Jake encouraged as he focused on what was happening with the baby. As the next contraction wrapped around my stomach I grabbed my knees and began to push. "That's it baby…" Jake cooed. "The head's out Nessie take a little break. Jake!" Grandpa called getting Jake's attention back on the job at hand. My eyes drifted closed as grandpa instructed Jake on how to clean the baby's face. Then like the sweetest song I'd ever heard my baby girl cried for the first time. My eyes snapped open to see the amazed look on Jacob's face as he watched our daughter. My fascination was short lived as another contraction rocked my body allowing me to push her the rest of the way out. I watched as Jake laid her on my chest and cut the umbilical cord. Three more contractions pulsed through my body as he cleaned and wrapped her as best as he could. I looked into her beautiful dark eyes as Jake worked counting fingers and toes. "She looks just like you Jake," I mumbled as I took in the dark hair covering her head and the bronze skin of her little body. "Six pounds two ounces….seventeen inches….you did good momma," Jake said smiling gently at me as I kissed her little forehead.

The familiar tightening in my stomach started again. "Jake I need to push again," I cried as he moved the baby to the bassinet next to me and ran back to his spot between my legs. As soon as he laid her in the bassinet a small 'pop' sounded causing us all to look at her. A light shimmer surrounded the bassinet and grandpa was now able to reach us. "Oh, this could be a problem…" Grandpa said softly as he reached out to touch the baby but was stopped by the shield. I laughed at the look of confusion and horror on the two men's faces. I reached over and stroked her head without a problem. "UGGGG…." I cried pulling my hand back and grabbing my knees to push. Jake moved out of the way letting grandpa deliver the second baby. He moved quickly to my side looking between me and the little girl next to me. As grandpa informed me that the baby's head was out Jake reached a tentative finger out to touch his first born daughter. I smiled as his hand also bypassed her shield without any trouble. He stood amazed looking at her until the sound of our second daughter's cries broke through his reverie.

He stepped close to me peering over my knees to see her. I could hear his breath hitch as he caught sight of her. "Everything okay, Jake," I asked quietly. "Identical…" was all he could say before another contraction overtook me allowing me to push our second daughter completely out. I felt the lone tear roll down my cheek as I looked at the beautiful baby girl lying on my chest as grandpa cleaned her and cut the cord. "Six pounds four ounces….seventeen and a half inches long Nessie. Two beautiful, perfect little girls….congratulations." He smiled brightly as he wrapped her and laid her in my arms. He again tried to touch our first daughter but to no avail. "Interesting," he mumbled as he began cleaning up the room. Jake picked up our first daughter and sat next to me on the bed. We were both silent as we looked between the two for any differences that would allow us to tell them apart. Both girls had Jake's dark skin, hair, and eyes but my nose and mouth.

"Look Jake," I said as I pointed to a small birthmark on the left wrist of the baby I held. "That looks like a heart," Jake said leaning in to look at the small mark. "Our little empath," I cooed as I held her closer to my chest. "Look," Jake said lifting the right wrist of our other daughter. I looked and saw a small arrow. "Is that an arrow?" I asked questioningly. Jake smiled, "Yea it means protection." My eyes locked with Jacob's in awe with our new family. We were so lost in each other we hadn't even noticed that Grandpa had finished cleaning up. He was watching us with rapt attention when our first daughter cried out bringing us out of our little bubble. "Have you decided on names yet?" he asked curiously. Jake smiled down at me. We'd been discussing names since we'd gotten home from Italy but had kept our final choices to ourselves.

"This," I said lifting our little empath slightly, "is Sara Jazzel Black." Grandpa grinned as he touched her small hand. "This," Jake said lifting our first born in his arms, "is Ellie Marie Black." Jacob and I both laughed as grandpa was stopped from touching her by her shield. "Try putting her in Grandpa's arms and see if he can hold her," I said hopefully. "Why don't you go see your great grandpa, Ellie?" Jake stood up and placed Ellie in grandpa's open arms without any difficulty at all. We all chuckled as she cooed at him. "Well it seems that we have a lot to learn about you little one," Grandpa said softly. A light knock on the door reminded us that we had a house full of family waiting to meet these two. "Yes," Jake called as he walked towards the door.

"Um…" Kevin stammered as Jake opened the door. We all laughed at the sight of him and Nathan standing nervously outside the door. Grandpa placed Ellie in my other arm and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll leave you guys alone for a while and let the others know that everything is fine. Esme will call the rest of the family and share the news with them also." I nodded as he walked out and the two guys walked in. They both stood nervously just inside the door looking longingly at the babies in my arms. Jake moved back to my side taking Sara into his arms. I could tell by the look on his face that he was going to make this difficult for Nathan and Kevin. "They're beautiful Nessie," Nathan said quietly as his eyes looked from one to the other. "This is Ellie Marie and Jake is holding Sara Jazzel." I smiled at the two. "They're identical?" Kevin questioned stepping closer to us. "Yes…is that a problem?" Jake asked menacingly. I nudged him in the ribs playfully. "Jake, leave them alone," I admonished lightly. Nathan walked up to Jake completely focused on Sara. A sudden wave of love filled the room causing a huge grin to spread across Nathan's face. "Well hello Sara Jazzel," he cooed softly as she reached out for him. He offered his finger to her which she grabbed easily. "What's this?" Nathan asked as he noticed the birthmark on her wrist. I laughed. "They each have a very unique birthmark Nathan. Sara's is heart shaped and Ellie's is an arrow." I smiled as Kevin reached out to touch Ellie. Jake and I both watched in complete amazement as Ellie grabbed Kevin's finger. I looked at Jake curiously as he returned the same baffled look. "Nathan, would you try to touch Ellie?" I asked. He pulled his eyes away from Sara as he reached over to touch Ellie. Jake and I watched incredulously as he touched her little foot without difficulty.

"Grandpa," I called quietly still watching the two guys fawn over the girls. "Everything okay, Nessie?" he asked coming through the door. "Yea would you try to touch Ellie again please," I asked. He reached over but was unable to touch her because of the shield. Nathan and Kevin noticed what was happening and looked between Jake and I questioningly. "Nathan…" I said quietly. He reached out and grabbed Ellie's little foot without any problem. Grandpa and I both laughed. "Well at least you have two helpers now," Grandpa said smiling at the two young men.

"It seems Ellie can't control her shield so it's up constantly when she's afraid. The four of us are the only ones who can get past it. We can put her in someone's arms but no one else can pick her up. I have a feeling that when the girls are next to each other Ellie's shield will cover both of them automatically." As I spoke Grandpa reached over and tried to touch Kevin, who was still holding Ellie's hand, but was unable to. "I think until she becomes comfortable with everyone else her shield will protect her and whomever is holding her." I smiled up at Jacob as he watched his daughters with fascination. I touched his arm 'showing' him that Kevin and Nathan should hold the girls. He sighed heavily. "Would you like to hold Sara, Nathan?" Jacob asked trying to keep his voice in check. Nathan's eyes lit up as he reached to take her from Jake. I held Ellie out for Kevin who was looking at me hopefully. "Really?" he asked quietly. I nodded and placed her in his arms. Jake scooted closer to me on the bed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We watched Kevin and Nathan with our daughters and both sighed in unison. "They'll be happy," I whispered to Jake as I laid my head against his shoulder. "You did good momma," he whispered into my hair as he placed a kiss on my head.

A soft knock on the door brought us out of our family moment. "Come in," Jake called. Grandma poked her head around the door. "Sorry to bother you but I'd really like to see my new great granddaughters…maybe get some pictures to send to the rest of the family," she said hesitantly holding her camera up. Jacob and I both chuckled. "Of course Grandma, come in." We smiled as she snapped pictures and cooed at the girls. After plenty of pictures and visits from the rest of our pack family Jacob was finally able to get me to sleep. "I promise the girls will be fine while you rest Ness," he whispered as he brushed the hair out of my face. Mom and Dad were due back before supper time and I was really tired. I smiled warmly at Jacob as he pulled to covers up around my shoulders kissing my head one more time before leaving the room quietly. I sighed at the silence that surrounded me, the emptiness of the room without the girls. Sleep took me quickly.

**One more chapter than possibly and epilogue (not sure yet). Thanks for sticking with me. Reviews always appreciated!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

**(19)**

**RPOV**

I chuckled to myself as I listened to Kevin talking to Ellie and her gurgles and coos back at him as they played on the floor in the living room. Nathan had Sara on the back deck with Jasper and Alice playing their new favorite game, 'Guess Who's Emotions'. Sara was constantly sending out emotions and Jasper would try to counter them or magnify them to see what Sara would do. He'd taken it upon himself to become her teacher and confidante. Jacob and I would find him whispering to her about how important it was to help people feel better or how hard it could be dealing with other people's emotions. She would keep her eyes locked on his as he spoke like she understood everything he was telling her. We'd learned that the only way for her to share her emotions was through touch but it was very powerful. When she wanted to send out an emotion she would touch someone and the feelings would flow through that person out into the room.

This past month since the girls had been born had flown by. All of our family had finally made it home and they doted over the girls constantly. Not to mention the constant attention they received from Nathan and Kevin or the other pack members. Needless to say Jacob and I had set a no visitors after dinner rule that was in effect three times a week allowing us to have our girls all to ourselves. It's not that we didn't like having everyone around but we both knew what little time we had with them especially with the imprints. I put the finishing touches on the pasta I was preparing for supper when the phone rang. "Hello," I answered distractedly as I heard Emmett's phone begin to ring from the living room.

"_Nessie, it's time. I'm taking Ashlynn to the hospital right now,"_ Leah's voice was tight and scared. "Yes!" Emmett's voice boomed from the living room.

"Okay Leah we'll meet you at the hospital," I said hanging up the phone as Mom flashed into the room.

"I know that was Leah…" my words were cut off by a strangled gasp from the dining room where Rachel and Emily were setting the table for me. "PAUL!" Rachel called breathlessly. Jacob, Paul and Billy came quickly through the back door as Emily led Rachel into the kitchen. Mom and I looked at each other and then between Rachel, holding her stomach, and Emily and the three men that'd just walked in. "NOW!" Paul said excitedly as he looked at his wife. She nodded as a grin spread across her face. Paul grabbed her up and ran out of the house to their car. "Go," Emily said looking at me and mom. "I've got the kids. Nathan and Kevin will help with the girls so just go," Emily ushered us out of the house. "Call us when they're born," she called as Jake helped Billy into the car.

The ride to the hospital was quiet. Billy was having a good day with little pain which didn't happen often. I was thankful that Jake had built us such a large house. I couldn't imagine not having Billy here with us, especially with how quickly his health was deteriorating. Jake had officially taken over as Alpha after the girls were born and was now in charge of the tribal council. Sam had agreed to keep his place on the council taking over Harry Clearwater's spot permanently. Old Quil was the last elder left but his health was quickly deteriorating also. It was only a matter of time before we had two more funerals on the reservation. Every time I watched my girls with Billy I was reminded of how fragile life really was and how lucky we were. We had a new generation that wouldn't die of natural causes, one that would survive together.

When we arrived at the hospital the rest of my family was already there. Ashlynn was in the room right next to Rachel so we were all waiting together across the hall. Every now and then I could hear Emmett's booming voice encouraging Ashlynn or her pained cries telling him to shut up. Rachel's room was quiet except for the occasional nurse checking on her progress. The doctor on-call had been in to check both women. I noticed the concerned look on my dad's face as the doctor walked out of Ashlynn's room. "What's wrong Daddy?" I asked quietly. "The doctor is concerned because they're both progressing rapidly and it looks like they might deliver at the same time." Daddy whispered before he excused himself to talk to the doctor.

We all listened intently as Daddy explained to the doctor that Ashlynn was giving birth to Dr. Carlisle Cullen's grandchild. The doctor looked imploringly at daddy before asking if grandpa would come in and assist with the deliveries if necessary. We couldn't contain our smiles at his request. Grandpa and grandma had offered to stay at home with the children since he wouldn't be delivering Ashlynn's baby. We all knew this was difficult for him but since he was no longer on staff at the hospital and had been gone for so long he didn't have hospital privileges. Daddy pulled out his cell phone and called grandpa with a smile.

The doctor ended up being right in his assessment. Rachel delivered little Evelyn Rebecca less than ten minutes before Ashlynn delivered Ryan Emerich. Grandpa was almost as excited that he got to deliver his grandson as Rose and Emmett were that they had a son. Just as we expected as soon as Emmett and Rose brought Ryan out to meet his family Leah got that faraway look in her eyes. Rose and Emmett watched as she stood next to him with that look of awe on her face that Jacob often got when he looked at me. The same look they'd seen Nathan and Kevin get when they looked at the girls. "JACOB BLACK!" Rose screeched as she watched Leah. Billy shook his head and laughed while Jacob and I tried to calm Rose down. Emmett laughed hysterically when he realized that Leah was now going to be a permanent part of their little family. "Oh Rosie don't get so upset, at least you're already used to the stench of wet dog." Rose smacked the back of his head for that one but the rest of us laughed. As much as Leah was focused on Ryan she was not happy with the thought of being permanently attached to Emmett and Rose. They promised to bring Ryan over to meet the girls tomorrow so we moved on to see Rachel and Paul.

Jacob and I didn't want to spend too much time at the hospital since Billy was getting worn out fast and needed to be in bed. Rachel had insisted on Billy holding Evie before we left the hospital despite his protests that he was too tired. Jacob knelt in front of him and laid Evie in his lap. Billy's eyes lit up as he looked at the little girl. "She's beautiful Rach. She looks so much like you and Becca did when you were born, lots of dark hair and your mother's eyes." A single tear slipped down Billy's cheek as he spoke. We left after saying our good-byes to Paul and Rachel and little Evelyn with promises that we'd be down to visit soon.

"Well you called it Nessie," Billy said as we drove back to the house. "I still can't believe Leah finally imprinted," Jacob laughed. "Congratulations Grandpa," I said smiling at Billy. "Yeah I can't believe I have four grandkids now. Evie sure is beautiful. Do you think the girls will all get along?" Billy asked thoughtfully. Jacob reached over and grabbed my hand. "Yea Dad, they'll get along great. The tribe is growing….the pack is getting stronger…you've done a good job Pops." Billy stared out the window obviously lost in his own thoughts as we continued our drive. Jacob couldn't keep his eyes off of his father as we drove. A perceptible change hung in the air but none of us wanted to acknowledge it. Grandpa had been keeping up with Billy's health and had expressed his feelings that Billy was only holding on for the new baby.

Jacob helped Billy into the house and into bed before coming to help put the girls to bed. I updated everyone on the status of the new babies before taking the girls upstairs. We still weren't sure about the girls' genetics and what the future held for them but so far they seemed to be growing slower than I did but faster than normal babies. I couldn't help but smile as I watched Jake change Sara's diaper and put her in a sleeper. He was so good with them that sometimes I felt inadequate. He'd done this once already with me so everything seemed to be second nature for him. "Hey what's wrong Ness?" he asked when he caught me watching him and Sara. I shook my head as he laid her in bed and started her mobile. He came to me in three easy strides and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Something's on your mind baby I can tell," he whispered into my hair as he began to place light kisses around my face. I touched his cheek and 'showed' him my memories of when he cared for me like that. He chuckled as he watched them from my perspective. "You're not jealous of our girls are you Ness?" I swatted his chest lightly. "No…just feeling a little inadequate as a mom I guess," I sighed as Jake pulled me closer to his body. "You're a wonderful mother Nessie. You're more in tune to the girls and their needs than I could ever be." He continued to kiss me as he pulled me out of the nursery and down the hall to our room. "What do you say we try for a boy?" he waggled his eyebrows at me as he closed our bedroom door and swept me off my feet.

**JPOV**

As I pulled Nessie close to my side I thanked the gods that she had healed quickly from the girls' birth. There was nothing in this world I enjoyed more than making love to my beautiful wife. My fingers ran through her long hair as she slept quietly next to me. A soft knock sounded on the door. "Just a minute," I whispered not wanting to wake Nessie. Anyone knocking on my door had good enough hearing to hear my response. I slid out of bed and slipped on my shorts as I walked to the door. I was surprised to see Edward standing outside of our door. I raised my finger to my lips as I stepped into the hallway and softly closed the door behind me. "What's up Edward? Ness is still asleep. Are the girls up already?" The sorrow in his eyes made my stomach clench uneasily. He placed his hand on my shoulder, "Jacob, I'm sorry." I shook my head as I moved quickly past him towards my father's room. "No, no, no….not yet….it can't be yet…" I burst through Dad's bedroom door to find Bella kneeling at his bedside crying tearlessly. I moved quickly to her side and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. Next to Nessie Bella loved my Dad more than anyone else outside of the family.

"Jacob," Carlisle said laying his hand on my shoulder. "He went in his sleep son. Look at the smile on his face. He was happy when he passed." I gave Carlisle a half-hearted smile as I looked at my Dad. "We'll give you some private time. Would you like us to contact your sister or the pack?" Edward asked. I shook my head. "No, I'll call Rachel and let Paul inform the pack. I need to go wake Ness up though." I said standing to leave the room. As I walked past the nursery I heard the girls' cooing. I opened the door quietly and had to stifle a chuckle at the sight I saw before me. Nathan was holding Sara trying to instruct Kevin on how to change Ellie's diaper without looking at what he was doing. While Nathan had fallen easily into taking care of the girls Kevin was still struggling with changing diapers and getting them dressed. He was convinced Ellie would hate him because he couldn't care for her basic needs. "I can't do this Nate…she won't hold still," Kevin huffed while Sara giggled and Nathan laughed. Ellie was staring up at Kevin with the biggest smile on her face while her little hands and feet kicked at the air. "Come on Ellie…hold still please," he practically begged her. Her little body stilled as she watched Kevin intently. He stood there motionless staring into her eyes. "You asked her to be still so you could change her diaper right? Maybe you should get her changed before she pees again." I said trying not to laugh at the bashful expression on his face for getting caught. "Sorry Jake," he said as he quickly changed her diaper and redressed her. "Good morning Sara," I said kissing her softly on her forehead. "Good morning Ellie," I whispered as Kevin settled her into his arms. "We're here if you need us Jake. We loved Billy too," Nathan said quietly as I turned to leave the room. "Thanks."

Nessie was still sound asleep when I reentered our room. I slid into bed next to her and pulled her soft body against mine. As I inhaled her wonderfully, intoxicating scent my mind ran back over my life. _The first baseball mitt my dad gave me…the first time he took me fishing…the way he'd hug me before bed…the way he retold our legends like he was there…the way he'd held me when mom died…his constant encouragement through the years to be better than I was. _"Baby what's wrong?" Nessie's voice brought me out of my reverie. I looked down into her soft eyes as she wiped a tear from my cheek I didn't even know was there. Realization shone in her eyes as she looked at me. "Oh Jake!" she threw her arms around me and began sobbing. I wrapped her in my arms and let her cry. Billy had been like a second father to Ness and I knew she would have just as hard a time with his passing as I did. I stroked her hair gently until her crying subsided. "Have you called Rachel yet?" she asked through broken sobs. "No but I need to. I wanted to wake you up first." I whispered. She reached behind her grabbing my cell off the nightstand. As she placed the phone in my hand she snuggled closer to me wrapping her arms around my waist.

The next two days went by in a blur of activity as preparations were made for Billy's funeral. The house was a constant murmur of voices that wouldn't stop. I had yet to have any real time alone with my family. I hadn't even cried or accepted that all of this was real and my dad was gone. Rebecca had arrived with her family yesterday and was staying in one of our cabins which meant everyone had to be on guard to keep the secret. Quil had stepped in to oversee patrols so that was one less thing I had to worry about. "Baby, did you sleep at all last night?" Ness whispered as she curled into my side. I sighed heavily. I hadn't slept since Dad died. "I'm okay sweetheart, just ready for this day to be over I guess." I tried to keep the irritation out of my voice but the stress of everything that'd happened was quickly becoming overwhelming. Everyone expected me to know what to do…_which coffin…what day for the funeral….what time…should we run patrols during the funeral...closed or open coffin…should we allow the Cullens access to La Push for the funeral…what food should be served after the funeral. _

I slid out of Nessie's arms and headed for the shower without another word. The hot water did nothing for my mood or my overly tired muscles. When I came out of the bathroom Ness was already gone and I could hear voices drifting up from the kitchen. I threw on some clothes and went down to the kitchen hoping some breakfast would improve my souring mood. "Morning Jake," Rebecca said as she set a plate of pancakes on the table. Nessie was sitting in the living room with the girls talking quietly to Bella while most of the pack was waiting around for breakfast. "How you doin' this morning Jake?" Quil asked as he clapped me on the back. My body stiffened automatically as his words grated on my nerves. I inhaled deeply trying to calm myself. "You're looking a little tense bro what's up?" Nathan asked as he grabbed a banana off the counter. "Breakfast is ready guys," Esme called from the other side of the kitchen. The kitchen suddenly became very small as the pack filed in to make their plates. "You gonna eat Jake?" Eli asked as he walked past me grabbing a plate. I could feel my temper beginning to spiral out of control. "Everything will be fine man…" Don began as he patted me on the shoulder.

Suddenly the room went red as I stood up knocking my chair to the ground. "NO IT WON'T! NOTHING WILL EVER BE FINE AGAIN! YOU HANG AROUND MY HOUSE, EAT MY FOOD, CLAIM MY DAUGHTERS….YOU'RE SO SURE TOMORROW WILL BE FINE….THAT I'LL MAKE THE RIGHT DECISIONS. WELL GUESS WHAT? I'M DONE…DAD WAS THE ONLY REASON I AGREED TO THIS AND HE'S GONE NOW SO I'M DONE. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I yelled turning away from the stunned faces of my family and brothers. "You know what forget it I'll leave," I said as I stormed out the back door and ran to the woods phasing as I went.

I ran as fast as I could towards the cliffs thankful for the silence in my head. _Our last fishing trip…the look of pride he had every time he held the girls….the late night advice about the pack and fatherhood…his promise to always be there for me…_an anguished howl broke out of my chest as I collapsed on the forest floor. Grief, sadness, and regret flooded over my body as I laid there unable and unwilling to move. I never even registered the sound of footsteps approaching until I felt a familiar warm body wrap around me. As her hand wound into the fur on my neck images of Billy over the years filled my mind. _The first time he met Nessie…the time he took her fishing…the time he tried to convince her to bait her own hook….the first time he fed her fried fish…_tears streamed down my face as my body phased back to human form. Nessie held me closer as I shook uncontrollably, the images never ceasing. _Dad trying to decide what to buy me for my birthday last year…a talk between him and Ness a few days ago about me…he begged her to take care of me…to remind me of how proud he was of me….how much he loved me…how confident he was that I would lead the tribe well…how his spirit would always be with us. _My body felt completely drained and empty.

"How am I supposed to say good-bye Ness?" I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame. Her hands caressed my face as she brought my gaze to hers. "You don't need to say good-bye Jacob. Billy will always be with us…with you. He's in every part of our lives and we'll never forget him. Our girls will know what a wonderful grandfather they had. You'll take them fishing just like he did for us. You'll tell them the old legends just like he did for us. We'll mourn our loss but celebrate his life. He lived a great life Jake and he'll always be remembered." Her words wrapped around my heart while her eyes held me captive. "How did I get so lucky?" I said as I pushed the hair out of her face. "The fates knew what they were doing…then and now. This is how it's supposed to be," Nessie whispered as she bent down and kissed my cheeks, my eyes, my lips. We laid on the forest floor for another thirty minutes before finally getting up and returning to the house.

As we approached the tree line I found a pair of shorts that someone had left for me. "So how angry is everyone with me right now?" I asked as I slid the shorts on. Nessie shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't stick around. I told everyone to leave us alone and ran after you." I pulled her into my side and noticed that the house seemed deserted. Ness and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows as we walked in the back door. "Look a note," she said handing me a piece of paper off the counter.

_**We took the girls with us to La Push so you could have some time alone to get ready for the funeral. We'll see you at the funeral.**_

_**Mom and Dad**_

"I guess we should get ready," I said taking Nessie's hand and leading her upstairs. We dressed for the funeral in silence staying close to each other's side and touching whenever possible. The drive to La Push was just as quiet as our intertwined hands laid lightly in Nessie's lap. When we got to the funeral home all of our family was already present. I took a couple of deep cleansing breaths before walking inside with Nessie at my side. No one spoke as we made our way to the front of the room where Dad's casket was. I turned to face the room before speaking. "Excuse me," I said as all eyes settled on me. "I just want to apologize for my outburst this morning. There is no way I would have been able to get through any of this without each of you. You're more than just family…you're my life and I wouldn't have it any other way." I looked down at Ness who was smiling encouragingly at me before continuing. "Today we'll mourn our loss, the loss of a great leader, a great friend, and a great father. Tomorrow and for the rest of our lives we'll celebrate the life my dad lived and the lessons he taught us. We'll keep his memory alive by the stories we tell and the love we share. Please forgive my earlier outburst. I love all of you and while I may disappoint you from time to time I will do my best to always live the life my Dad taught me to live. I'm not going anywhere." I finished confidently. Nessie wrapped her arms around my waist as our family and friends took turns hugging and encouraging us.

Sam did an amazing job with the service. The sight of our house overflowing with family and friends remembering my dad was overwhelming but wonderful. "It's been a long day huh?" Nessie asked as we climbed into bed sometime after midnight. I nodded and pulled her close to my side letting my fingers run through her silky hair. "Did you ever imagine this life?" I asked as we held each other. She giggled lightly before answering. "Not exactly," she said shyly. "I always knew we'd be together in some way or another but no. I never imagined this house, this family, this life." She paused for a minute as she ran her fingers lightly over my chest. "I wouldn't trade it for the world though. The fights against our enemies, the kidnapping, the girls, losing dad…each one of those things brought us to this moment. I know I've never loved you as much as I do right now. I know no matter what happens in the future we'll always be together. I know our family will continue to grow and so will our love. I know without a doubt that we are exactly where the fates want us and I don't want to be anywhere else." Her words flowed over me like gentle music as I held her next to me. I was exactly where I was supposed to be…forever.

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading my story. As always I love your reviews. There will be an epilogue I'll try to post within a week.**

**IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN MORE FROM THE BLACKS ADD ME TO YOUR AUTHOR ALERTS! I'm not sure when (a month or so maybe) but I'm planning on a drabble fic showing glimpses into the Blacks' life...Jake and NEssie...the twins...the pack...even Rose/Em and baby Ryan. It'll be short chapters but updated often. **


	20. Epilogue

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

**Epilogue**

_**12 Years Later **_

**JPOV**

"Jake, the last of the guests have arrived," Quil said as he came up behind me and patted my shoulder. "Are you ready for this man?" he chuckled. "Are you kidding me? I have a yard full of vampires, most of the tribe and even a couple of humans! Not to mention I'm giving away both of my baby girls today. Is a father ever ready for this?" I sighed heavily as Quil laughed. "I know I'm definitely not looking forward to the day Anna gets married. She's just so little still that I can't even imagine it." Quil shook his head at the thought.

"Jake, Carlisle said it's time for you to get the girls everything is ready," Seth said as he bounded into the room behind us. Just as I was turning to acknowledge him Leah came bursting through the doors. "Um Jake I know the timing sucks but we might have a problem," she rushed out breathlessly. "What's wrong Leah?" I asked quickly slipping into Alpha mode. "It's Ryan," she whispered. I ran my fingers roughly through my hair. We all knew this would happen eventually, when he hit puberty, since his parents were vampires but not this soon. "What's going on Leah?" I asked. "He's getting really agitated and he seems to be running a fever that just started this morning." I sighed again shoving my hands into my hair. "Of course, all the extra company is moving things right along." I swore under my breath. "Where is he Leah?" I demanded. "Emmett and Rose are with him in the kitchen," she answered quietly.

"Seth, go tell Carlisle to stall the wedding. Quil, go let Ness know what's happening so she can calm the girls for a little longer. Leah, come with me," I ordered as I stalked out of my room towards the kitchen. The sight that greeted me would have been amusing had it not been my daughters' wedding day with a yard full of visitors. Emmett and Rose were on opposite sides of the kitchen while Ryan paced furiously between them. They were desperately trying to calm him down but with every word they spoke he got more and more agitated. Rose looked like she would be crying if she could. Emmett would be bald if he were human with the way he was pulling on his hair. "Ryan, stop," I commanded in my alpha voice. Rose and Emmett froze when Ryan obeyed my command. I walked briskly over to him and looked him in the eye.

"You know the drill Ryan. We've gone over this plenty of times. I know this is sooner than any of us expected but with a house full of vamps it's to be expected." Ryan nodded in acknowledgement without breaking eye contact with me. "Now is really not the time for this as you very well know. So I'm going to ask you to make a decision. You can calm yourself down and enjoy the wedding or you can go with Leah back to the reservation and spend the night there. I will not tell you what to do. You know how to keep yourself under control and you know what you can handle so I'll leave the choice up to you." I finished with a sharp look to which he nodded curtly. He looked between his mom and dad before searching for Leah. As soon as his eyes fell on her he visibly relaxed. "Uncle Jake, would you apologize to Sara and Ellie for me? I think it would be safer if I stayed on the reservation tonight." I nodded and patted his shoulder to let him know I was proud of him.

"Um Dad…" a voice broke into the room behind me. I turned to see my son standing in the door in his tux, his arms visibly shaking. "Not you too," I muttered quietly. "I think I should go with them, Dad. I'm really trying to stay calm but it's really hard. I don't want to ruin this day for the girls…" his voice trailed off and I could hear the hint of disappointment in it. I quickly stepped over to him tilting his chin up to face me. "William, relax son. I understand how hard it is to fight the urge to phase with so many vampires in the yard. Do you think you need to go now or do you think you could hold it together long enough to get through the ceremony for your sisters?" I kept my hands reassuringly on his shoulders and my eyes locked with his. He took several cleansing breathes before answering. "I'd like to try to stay for the ceremony. I don't want to disappoint the girls," he paused scrunching his eyes together before continuing. "Do you think they'd understand if I suddenly had to take off?" his eyes were begging me to reassure him. I smiled encouragingly, "Of course son. I'll make sure I talk to them before we start okay. If you feel overwhelmed do not hesitate to take off. Go straight to Leah's house on the reservation okay." He nodded his agreement. I turned back to Ryan and Leah to see that Ryan had calmed considerably. "I think I'd like to try to stay too if that's okay." Ryan asked hesitantly. "Of course bud. Go ahead and get your seats. Emmett would you let Carlisle know we're ready now. Remember boys don't hesitate to run if you feel overwhelmed. We need to keep everyone here safe and our secret protected okay." Both boys nodded their agreement before they all walked out of the kitchen and I headed upstairs to find my wife and daughters.

_You can do this Jake!_ I tried to reassure myself as I knocked on the bedroom door where the girls were. My heart nearly stopped when Nessie opened the door. "Wow baby," I said pulling her into my arms and crushing her lips to mine. "Daddy!" both girls chimed in unison. "Come on this is our day. You can kiss mom later." They were both giggling as I pulled away from Ness to see my little girls. Alice had designed a special dress for each of them to match their personalities which were very different. They were both amazingly beautiful like their mother and I couldn't help the tears that gathered in the corners of my eyes. Nessie kept her hand on my back as I took in the sight of my daughters and finally accepted that they were no longer little girls but full grown women. I sighed as I stepped towards Sara and took her hands in mine.

"Baby girl you look beautiful. Nathan is a very lucky young man to be getting someone so special. From the moment we knew you were growing I loved you. Not a day has gone by since you were born that I've not worried about you. Your mom and I could never have dreamed of such wonderful children yet here you stand almost as beautiful as your mother was on our wedding day. Even though you'll be living close by so many things will change today. Starting today you'll be the responsibility of another man. I know you and Nathan love each other and I know he'll always take care of you and protect you. I always knew this day would come so I've been preparing for it since the day you were born." I paused and pulled a small bag out of my pocket and handed it to her. "You already have something old from your grandpa Edward and grandma Bella; something borrowed from Ellie; something blue from your mom and this is your something new." I tipped the bag into her hand letting the wooden charm bracelet fall out. She let out a small gasp as she examined it. I took it and gently placed it on her wrist as I spoke, "I always knew on this day I wanted to give you something to remember your childhood. Each charm has been fashioned to remind you of an important milestone…your birth…your first steps….your first word…your first kiss…" I couldn't hold back the low growl at the memory of that one. "…your first car…your graduation…and now, your wedding day. You will always be my baby girl Sara, no matter how close or how far I will always be there for you. I love you sweetheart." I kissed her cheek gently and wiped the tears from her eyes before they could fall to her cheeks. "Thank you daddy," she said wrapping her arms around my waist and hugging me. I sighed into her hair as I pulled away to see Ellie. I turned towards Ellie and took her hands in mine like I'd done with Sara. I let my eyes roam down to the small bump in her stomach and smiled.

"Ellie, my little one, you look breathtaking today. Kevin is lucky to be getting someone so special plus one," I chuckled lightly patting her growing belly. She blushed like her mother as I looked back into her eyes. "You've always been independent and decisive…just like your Grandma Bella. I've never been more proud of you than I am today little one. Since the day you were born you've challenged me. I love you so much Ellie. You've become an amazing woman….secure, confident, happy. You're going to be a wonderful mother too and Kevin will be a great dad. I never expected the things you and Kevin have faced but you've proven just how much you love each other. I have no doubts that you'll be happy and protected for the rest of eternity." I slipped another small bag out of my pocket and emptied it into her hand. She let out a small gasp as she looked at the bracelet in her hand. "You've received something special from your Grandma Bella and Grandpa Edward, your sister and your mom so now it's my turn." I slipped the bracelet on her wrist as I spoke. "I made this bracelet as a reminder of your life so far. Like your sisters there's your birth…your first steps….your first word…your first car…your first kiss. Unlike your sisters you will also find your first battle…" my eyes closed automatically at the memory of when she was attacked in Seattle. I inhaled deeply before continuing. "…your first tattoo…" I cringed outwardly thinking about the day after the attack when Kevin took her for a tattoo. He insisted that since she'd killed her first vampire it needed to be commemorated. "…your first baby." I smiled as I patted her stomach lovingly. "I love you my little one. No matter where you are I will always be there for you and my grandchildren." I kissed her cheek gently as she wrapped her arms around my waist. "Thank you Daddy, for everything…especially for being so understanding about the baby. I love you." I stepped away from Ellie and took in the sight of both of my girls.

"Now I think everyone is ready downstairs but there is one more thing I need to tell you. There is a chance that Ryan and William may have to leave early, either during or just after the ceremony." The smile on their faces fell immediately. "Daddy isn't it too soon for Ryan? He's only twelve." Sara asked concern evident in her voice. I nodded. "Yes baby it is but with all the extra vampires he's showing signs of phasing early. You know William has been ready for a while now but he's really having a hard time today. I promised them I would let you know so that you weren't upset with either of them." Both girls smiled and nodded. "We could never be upset with either of them over something like this Daddy," Ellie said. "Jake, it's time," Nessie said running her fingers down my spine. I nodded and led the girls downstairs to the back door where they'd begin their march to their futures.

The decorations and ceremony were perfect and neither of the boys phased. They did both go straight to the reservation after the ceremony but they at least got to congratulate the girls first. I held Nessie in my arms all night watching our family and friends enjoying themselves. "How are you doing?" Edward asked clapping me on the back. I sighed heavily, "Is this what you felt like on our wedding day? Like you'd lost half of yourself?" He shook his head wistfully. "Yea but I think I had it worse." I looked at him incredulously, "Explain." He looked over at Nessie who was watching the girls dance with their new husbands. "I only had Nessie for seven years remember. At least you've had a little longer. Plus I did actually lose her. She moved here with you to take over the pack. You know we can't be here often or for very long. At least your girls will be living on the same property as you…something I had always hoped for Nessie." His smile was bittersweet as he followed Nessie's gaze towards the girls. "They're beautiful Jacob. You're a very lucky man. Not for the first time in my life I'm a little jealous of you tonight. You've always held a special place in the hearts of the women I love. Now you have two more beautiful women who love you unconditionally." I patted him on the shoulder knowingly. "I never thought I'd see things from your perspective but I know exactly what you mean. They're hearts were never just mine either. Thank you for being selfless enough to share with me all of these years." I kept my eyes on the girls as I spoke, knowing that Edward understood.

"Well man it's finally official. You're two daughters down and one son to go," Emmett bellowed as he came up and sat across from me. I shook my head disbelievingly at him as Rose smacked him on the back of the head. "Hey!" Emmett growled at Rose as he rubbed the back of his head. "I do have a question for you man. Will should be fully grown in about a year right?" I nodded. "Why hasn't he phased yet? It's obvious he's gone through puberty and he's got the wolf physique already so what's up?" he asked. Nessie looked at me with the same sad eyes she always got when we discussed this. "He's more like his father than is good for him." I trailed off grabbing Nessie's hand before continuing. "He's in love with a young girl from Wyoming, Maggie. She came down last summer to visit her grandfather who lives on the reservation. They spent the whole summer together and they've been in contact regularly since then. She's coming back this summer too, in a few days I think. She's only got one more year of high school before she graduates." Emmett grinned wickedly as realization set in. "So little man is worried that if he phases he'll imprint and lose Maggie?" I nodded. "He knows how hard it'll be to get his wolf under control once he phases and they're already so close in age. He's also worried because even if he doesn't phase we don't know what will happen. There is a chance that he'll continue to age even though it seems like the girls have stopped completely like Ness. There's just as much of a chance that he'll stop aging whether he phases or not. If he phases and imprints then eventually he'll want to grow old with his imprint and he may not be able to. He can't figure out how to please everyone, especially himself. He's jealous of his sisters because they don't have to choose." I sighed heavily at the sad looks he and Rose had. Suddenly Emmett began to grin wickedly. "What if there's another girl wolf for him? Then he wouldn't have to choose right? Just like Ryan and Leah." Emmett was bubbling with excitement at his own seemingly simple conclusion. I shook my head sadly. "Ness and I have discussed that possibility. We just can't see that happening. There haven't been any additions to the pack since the Volturi visited when Ness was a baby. We're expecting Ryan and Will just because they live in constant contact with vamps but there's no reason for anyone else to phase. Other than me, Nate, Kevin, Leah and Seth everyone else has already stopped phasing. Seth's got about four or five more years before he'll give up his wolf for Becca but the rest of us are lifers." My voice was reserved but confident.

"Jacob, look!" Nessie said grabbing my arm and pointing towards the back deck. There on the top stair was Maggie. She seemed to be looking for Will but as Ness's fingers dug into my arm I noticed her arms shaking slightly. "No way…not Maggie," I mumbled under my breath as everyone followed our gaze. I stood quickly and headed towards her. "Call Will, Ness. Tell him to get up here quick," I whispered to her as we walked. "Hey Maggie what're you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be here for a couple more days." I said pulling her into a welcoming hug. "I wanted to surprise Will for the wedding but my flight got delayed so I'm a little late," she answered still trying to find Will in the crowd. "Nessie just went to call Will. He's down at Leah's house…" I began but as soon as the words left my lips her trembling increased tenfold. I could see her jaw clenching and unclenching. "Maggie…" I began again trying to get her attention. She pushed my hands off of her arms.

"LEAH…WHO THE HELL IS LEAH! I FLEW IN A WEEK EARLY BECAUSE I COULDN'T STAND TO BE AWAY FROM HIM ANY LONGER AND HE'S WITH LEAH!" she screamed as she glared at me. Her arms were beginning to blur and I knew we were out of time. I grabbed her into my arms and ran as fast as I could into the woods. I could hear the mumbles of concern and questions from the guests in the yard as I ran. As soon as we were far enough into the woods I put her down and stepped back. "Maggie…" I began yet again. "What the hell is going on here? Why did you bring me here?" she shouted at me. Before I could answer I heard footsteps coming up behind me…Seth and Will. As soon as Maggie saw Will she began trembling again but this time it didn't stop and she phased. Seth and I followed suit immediately so we could contain her.

_What is going on here? Why do I feel so strange? What is that awful smell? Why do I have paws? _Her mind was going a mile a minute full of questions. Before I could begin to calm her I felt another mind join ours.

_Will? _I questioned uncertainly.

_Yea Dad…I couldn't just let her phase without me…_his thoughts trailed off as Maggie began shaking her head furiously.

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?_ She begged.

_Maggie it's me Will, calm down please and let me explain._

_EXPLAIN….EXPLAIN TO ME WHO LEAH IS YOU JERK!_

_Maggie, Leah is part of the family…_he showed Maggie all of his memories of Leah and her love for his cousin Ryan. Then he ran through his memories of the old Quileute legends and what it meant to be a wolf. He remembered his childhood and showed her the vampires in his family and how his mom was half vampire half human. Maggie's legs began to wobble as she took in the information Will was sending out.

_Will, stop. You're giving her too much information at once. _She sank down to the ground and Will went immediately to her side and laid beside her. Seth and I watched them for a minute.

_Seth, go ahead and phase back. Let Ness and the others know what's happened. Will, can you phase back? _I thought hopefully. He nodded and phased back with the ease of an experienced wolf.

_Maggie, Will will be back in a second. _I phased back to talk to my son. I smirked as he watched Maggie lying next to him. "She's beautiful isn't she?" he whispered. I nodded, "Yea she is son. I've taught you everything I know and you seem to be very much in control of your wolf. I'll leave the two of you alone. Explain things to her and try to help her phase back." I paused as I looked between my naked son and his now wolf girlfriend. "I'll have your mom leave some clothes in the cabin on the north side for the two of you. We'll call her grandpa and let him know she'll be staying here tonight. I don't need to remind you to be safe do I?" I asked raising my eyebrow. His face flushed slightly as his mom's blush covered his cheeks. Maggie whimpered quietly at his feet. I patted his shoulder before turning back towards the house.

Nessie was waiting anxiously by the tree line for me with Emmett, Rose, Edward and Bella close by. "He's phased then?" she asked. I nodded with a grin. "Looks like you were right Emmett." He smirked and puffed his chest out a little while Rose smacked him on the back of the head again. "Ness, could you get some clothes for him and Maggie. I told them to use the cabin on the north side tonight and come to the house in the morning. We'll need to call her grandpa too." Nessie's eyes nearly bugged out of her head at my words. "Jake, when she phases back she'll be naked. Shouldn't we get Leah to handle this instead of Will?" I chuckled lightly before whispering in her ear. "Ness, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Will's not a virgin anymore baby." She gasped and covered her mouth. "Jake, when? Where? How?" she stuttered still looking at me with shocked eyes. I shook my head. "Do I really need to explain the how Ness? We do have three kids you know." She slapped my arm as I smirked at her. "I'm sure you don't want to know the when and where either. I will tell you that it was a first for both of them and he made it very special for her. He's being safe too so there's no need to worry okay?" I kissed her head softly as I led her into the house to handle the things we needed to for our two newest pack members.

By the time we'd finished it was time to see our daughters off for their honeymoons. As was becoming tradition Carlisle and Esme had offered the use of Esme Island for the newlyweds. Even though Ness and I hadn't gone there we had spent several anniversaries there and loved it. The girls had decided to accept the offer and spend their honeymoons together. There wasn't much the four of them did without each other so it only seemed appropriate. Edward and Bella had made all of the arrangements as their wedding gift for the two couples, ten days on Esme Island with a four day cruise on a private yacht before returning. As the two girls came down the stairs in their travel gowns my heart again ached at the sight of them. My two daughters…all grown up…married…happy. A son who'd finally found his mate, a grandbaby on the way, and beautiful wife whom I adored and worshipped. Was there anything else a man could ask for? My life was complete.

**A huge thank you to all of my faithful readers who have stuck with me throughout this story. If you're just finding it and you enjoyed it send me a review and let me know. As a reminder I will be working on a drabble fic showcasing the Blacks and their life with a growing family and pack, including Rose, Emmett and Ryan. This probably won't start for a couple of months so add me to author alert if you'd like to follow it. I have the best readers around who've encouraged me throughout this fic so THANK YOU! Until next time...**


End file.
